Self-Defense
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Physical Education has taken a drastic turn at Fairy Tail Academy. Now they have to take Self-Defense. However, the P.E. teacher is too lazy to teach it. In fact, Natsu ends up teaching it! And what will Gray think, especially when Natsu makes him his assistant? AU/High School
1. Introducing Self-Defense

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

 ***Author's Note #2 –** I do not claim to be an expert, but I have had the privilege of taking a full semester of Self-Defense for Women class instructed by a wonderfully strong and powerful woman. She also assists at a Rape Crisis Center, so in a way, what you'll learn from this fic might also aid you in rape prevention as well as defending yourself. Each chapter will go over—in detail—a different self-defense move. You'll learn the name of the move, what weapon from your person you'll be using to perform it (e.g. hand, leg, etc.), and where you are targeting on your attacker. I hope you will benefit from this fic.

* * *

 **Summary:** Physical Education has taken a drastic turn at Fairy Tail Academy. Now they have to take Self-Defense. However, the P.E. teacher is too lazy to teach it. In fact, Natsu ends up teaching it! And what will Gray think, especially when Natsu makes him his assistant?

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Introducing Self-Defense (Rated M)**

"I'm getting worried. We haven't seen Natsu all morning," Lucy exclaimed, hands clenching her school-issued uniform. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know," replied Erza. "But I have to say that I'm getting worried, too. It's not like him to miss the first day back to school."

Lucy, Erza, and Wendy stopped walking and just stood there, wondering what they should do. They still had a few minutes before they needed to get to class. And besides, it was Physical Education (P.E.). They could be late.

But it was the first day back after Spring Break and Natsu was nowhere to be seen. And to make matters worse, he didn't even have a cell phone, so they couldn't contact him even if they wanted to.

"Hey, Lucy. Still no sign of Natsu?" Loke asked as he approached them.

"No. And I'm getting really worried, Loke! What if he's hurt or something?" Lucy exclaimed once more.

Loke placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. "Lucy, let's just go to P.E. After class, it'll be lunch, and we'll figure out what to do about Natsu then. All right?"

"Fine."

"I hate P.E. It's boring."

The four students groaned as Gajeel arrived with Levy, who was currently rolling her eyes.

"Hello, everyone," announced Levy. "Where's Natsu?"

"We don't know where he is," said Wendy.

"You need to keep better tabs on that idiot," Gray stated as he pushed passed them into the locker room.

"Gray! Now is not the time to let your rivalry get the better of you. Natsu is missing," Erza yelled, making Gray cower slightly as he fled into the locker room.

"Hey. What's gotten her so angry?" asked Sting as he arrived with Rogue. They had recently transferred to the academy.

"Geez, does everyone have P.E. this period?" questioned Lucy.

"Well, fourth period P.E. only has seniors, so I guess everyone we know is in this class," answered Wendy. Even though she was younger than the rest of them, she was still a senior. She'd skipped a couple grades back in elementary school.

Suddenly, they heard the warning bell ring.

"I'm late!" Jellal cried as he ran past them. "Are you coming or what?"

Everyone sprinted for the locker rooms and got changed, making it just in time before heading to the gym. But their teacher wasn't even there!

"You mean we could have been late?" Gajeel said, feeling cheated.

"Morning class," announced Gildarts Clive, their P.E. teacher; however, mostly everyone called him Gildarts—or old man—instead. The students turned to see him enter the gym looking…scruffy…and drunk?

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay, Gildarts?" Lucy gasped, taking in his appearance. They all did.

"I'm… _hic_ fine," he replied as he cleared his throat. "Um…so the school decided to add… _hic_ a new unit to your Physical Education requirement, seeing that you're old shits and all. But I… _hic_ I don't qualify to teach the course since I drink… _hic_ so the school hired an assistant for me!" he cried. And then he literally started crying. Seriously, what kind of drunk was he? Why was he even allowed to remain at this school as a teacher?

Lucy, who seemed to be the only bold one at the time, approached Gildarts cautiously and placed a trembling hand on his arm. "It's okay, Gildarts." What else was she supposed to say?

"It's not okay!" Gildarts roared. "I told the principal that I could do it and that I didn't need an assistant! So this morning… _hic_ I challenged the assistant they hired and I… _hic_ I lost!" he wailed.

 _Probably because you were drunk_ , Lucy thought sourly. Seriously, this school needed help. Or a new principal. She was betting on a new principal. "And what did you lose in?" she continued.

"Self-Defense! I'm supposed to teach you idiots Self-Defense! But now this hotshot kid is going to be running the show!"

"Um, hotshot kid?" Lucy ventured.

"Yeah! Hotshot… _hic_ kid! Actually, now that I think of it, he's a friend of yours, isn't he?

"Friend?" But all of Lucy's friends were here. Well, all except—

"Natsu?!" Gajeel cried. And then he paled. It was actually kind of scary to see him go from tan to such a pale white. "Oh, no! Nonononononono!" Now Gajeel was getting frantic. He'd overheard what Gildarts said to Lucy. And, shit! Natsu was going to be teaching them Self-Defense!

Lucy and the others were momentarily confused. Gajeel had cried out Natsu's name and then just started rambling. What was wrong with him?

"Old man, would you stop crying already?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu? I was so worried about y—why are you holding a clipboard?"

"It's your roster," Natsu replied, waving it in front of Lucy's face. "I need everyone to make a line on the far side of the gym."

When nobody moved, Natsu glared at them heatedly. "I'm the old man's assistant hired by the principal to aid in this Self-Defense course. I'm actually a Certified Self-Defense Trainer. I work at a youth sports center where I assist teaching Self-Defense classes and I volunteer at the Magnolia Rape Crisis Center. Now that you have my credentials, make a line on the far side of the gym!" he spat.

The students—save Erza, she walked—scattered like mice. They'd only ever seen the goofball side of Natsu, not the serious and assertive one.

Gray had to admit, he was kind of intrigued by this new side of Natsu. It was an attractive quality. Gray suddenly blanched at where his thoughts had led him. The idiot? Attractive? Was he insane?!

Natsu scanned his roster, and when everyone was accounted for, he asked everyone to sit down.

 _It looks like the moron is going to give us a lecture. This should be interesting_ , Gray thought to himself.

"For the few of you who don't know me, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I will be your acting instructor for the next few weeks," he began, glaring at Gildarts when he started drunkenly crying again. "Over the next few weeks, you'll learn the art of Self-Defense.

"Now, Self-Defense allows the person being attacked to use _reasonable_ force in their _own_ defense and the defense of others. A person _may_ use physical force to prevent impending physical injury. But a person may _not_ use deadly force unless that person is in, again, _reasonable_ fear of either serious physical injury or death.

"Deadly physical force, however, may _only_ be used if the person _acting_ in Self-Defense is unable to retreat safely, meaning the person is unable to safely escape their attacker and get help. Are there any questions so far?"

When Natsu received none, he continued. "You'll be learning various moves in this course and will have to work in partners. I've paired you off already, but we'll get to that in a bit. If you find that you're uncomfortable with your partner, come see me right away. Some of these moves you'll be learning will put you into each other's personal space, so when learning these moves, it's best to start practicing with someone you're comfortable with. Got it?"

Lucy, being the good student that she was, raised her hand. When Natsu called on her, she asked, "Are we learning any moves today? Do we need to dress out for this course?"

"As for dressing out, you won't have to. In times of defending yourself, you would be dressed as you normally would, so I strongly suggest coming to class that way. But today, we'll be working on yelling."

"Yelling?" Jellal blurted. "Just how is yelling going to help us defend ourselves?"

"I'm gonna be giving you some key phrases to use and show you _how_ to say them. But first, let's pair everyone off. Lucy and Loke, Rogue and Sting, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel..."

With that, Gajeel seemed to be getting some of his color back.

When Natsu had finished his list, Gray became confused. The idiot hadn't called his name. Now, come to think of it, that moron hadn't called Wendy's name either.

"Wnedy and Gray? You two will be working with me. Okay," Natsu started, putting his clipboard down. "We're gonna start with a very easy one. This is so you can get a feel for how to sound assertive. I want everyone to say the word 'no.' Now, when you say it, you need to sound forceful. You'll be using your _thoracic diaphragm_ to help you. It's a tissue of internal muscle separating the thorax and abdomen. You'll be using that to help produce a louder and stronger sound."

Natsu then started pointing out on his body where that was. When everyone got the idea, he continued.

"I want everyone to copy what I do…NO!" Natsu said forcefully, making everyone jump. His voice seemed to resonate throughout the gym. "You see how that surprised all of you? That's what you wanna do. Something as simple as that might be enough to startle your attacker and give you the advantage. Now it's your turn."

Natsu pointed at the students and they said 'no' as assertively as they could.

"You guys can be louder than that. We want the whole school to know that you mean it. Again!"

"NO!"

Somehow, that one little word made them feel empowered.

"Good. All right. Our next one is…BACK OFF!" Natsu said it in the same way he'd said 'no.' "With this one, make sure you emphasize each word. You need to _mean_ it."

Natsu pointed at them.

"Back off!" they shouted.

"Again. And louder this time."

"BACK OFF!"

"Excellent. Now the last phrase I'm giving you today is…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pointed at them again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And again. And again. When they got the hang of it, he let them do whatever they wanted for the rest of the period.

"Hey, Natsu? Why don't I have a partner?" asked Wendy, running up to him. Gray did the same, although, he didn't run.

"You and Gray will be assisting me when I give the demonstrations," answered Natsu.

"And that means what, pinky?"

Natsu frowned at the nickname. "It means that when I show them _how_ to execute a move, you'll be the one I'm using it on. Don't worry, you'll have protection. And after that, Wendy will then use the move on me so the girls can see…well, a girl doing it. After the demonstrations, they'll practice and the two of you can help me perfect their technique."

"Okay," said Wendy. "Oh, and we have a lot to talk about at lunch. We were worried when we didn't see you this morning."

"We'll talk at lunch," Natsu nodded in agreement, and when Wnedy went back over to their friends, gray rounded on him.

"If you're doing this just to try and embarrass me, you have another thing coming," Gray snapped. "You could have easily paired me with someone. Why didn't you?"

"I tried matching people up with who I know they're comfortable with. You and Wendy were the ones left over. And let's just say that I've taught Wendy a thing or two in this area and she's mature enough to assist me. I picked you because…well, I didn't think you'd enjoy being accosted by Juvia or your other fangirls and fanboys."

"That's your reason?"

"Most of them won't take what I'm teaching them seriously. They'll laugh and think a lot of this stuff is stupid or silly. Both you and Wendy are mature and it'll be easier to get them to take things seriously if you two assist me."

Gray was actually surprised by his reasoning; it made sense. "Is that all you need from me? To assist you?"

"Um, do you mind meeting me here before school every day? I would like to make sure that we've got the moves down before I teach them to the class. We wouldn't want to have any mistakes made during that time."

Gray stared at him for what seemed like forever. "Fine. I'll be here tomorrow at seven sharp."

And then he just walked away. That had been a lot easier than Natsu had anticipated. Strange.

* * *

"Natsu! Where were you this morning?" Lucy exclaimed at their lunch table. "You had me worried sick!"

"And why didn't you tell us about you teaching us Self-Defense beforehand?" added Jellal.

"And why did Gajeel pale when he heard you were going to teach us?" put in Loke.

Natsu just smirked. "I was notified _yesterday_ that I'd be assisting the old man for this. And this morning I was in the principal's office discussing the terms of this assistant thing. Gajeel _paled_ because he probably thought I was gonna be using him for my Self-Defense demonstrations. Isn't that right, Gajeel?"

"Shut up," his friend retorted. "You're murder when it comes to stuff like this."

"Only with you," Natsu replied, finishing up the rest of his food. "I'm not putting you guys through boot camp or anything, just one Self-Defense move a day."

"And why did you want Gray's help, Natsu?" inquired Wendy, aware of the bitter rivalry between the two.

"I'll tell you what I told him. I need everyone in the class to take this stuff seriously. You and Gray are both mature enough to show the others that," he replied.

"And Gray agreed?" Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah. And he also said he'd meet me before school so that we can go over what I'll be teaching each day."

"This is gonna be good," said Gajeel. "I can't wait to see you put Gray in his place during class tomorrow."

Natsu frowned and got up. "I'll see you guys later. I need to walk around some."

Hurrying out of the cafeteria, Natsu leaned against the wall just outside with his back pressed against it. They just didn't get it. He didn't pick Gray just to put him in his place. That wasn't what this class was about. He wanted to actually teach them to defend themselves…if the time to use it ever came.

The only reason he'd picked Gray—although he was afraid to admit it—was because…he wanted to spend some time alone with him…to get to know him better…and to maybe…break past that wall Gray always had up.

Because, to be honest, he _really_ liked Gray. And he wanted Gray to feel the same way about him. But more than anyone else might think.

Natsu didn't just want to be friends with Gray. Oh, no. He wanted something _much_ more than that.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Palm Strike

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Palm Strike (Rated M)**

Gray paced the gym aimlessly. He told the idiot to be here at 7:00, but it was already 7:08.

 _Where the hell is he? How dare he stand me up like this!_ Gray froze from the direction his thoughts had taken him. _I don't mean 'stand me up.' This isn't a date!_

"Sorry I'm late Gray. I had…something to deal with this morning," announced Natsu as he entered the gym. He tossed his bag on the floor before heading to a door on the far side of the gym.

A few minutes after Natsu had gone into the small room, he reappeared with—

"What the hell is that?" Gray blurted. He hadn't meant to, but what Natsu currently held looked…odd, to say the least.

"This is a striking shield. It's made of extra strong vinyl and high density foam. The straps on the back are used for slipping this thing on your arm. It acts as a real shield would. We'll be using these in class from now on when we perform the moves I'm teaching," explained Natsu.

"So you want me to hold that thing while you hit me?" Gray asked, eyeing the black rectangle disbelievingly. "I highly doubt that will protect anyone."

"I'm not gonna start swinging and then you try to block me. I'll inform you how to hold the shield and I'll use it as a target for when I execute the self-defense moves. You'll just have to pay attention to what I say so we don't have any unwanted accidents."

Gray grunted in response. "What are we doing today, anyway?"

"Well, I'm gonna show everyone their standing self-defense pose and we'll learn how to do the Palm Strike."

"Oh, joy," Gray muttered sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

Natsu hurriedly made his way into the gym, but not before getting a few of the guys to follow him.

"I need you to go into the back room and pull out the mats. Just lay them out on the floor. After that, bring out all the shields," Natsu ordered. Just as they did so, the class started filing in.

When the mats were set up and the shields lay in a pile on the floor, Natsu began his lesson.

"Today we're gonna start out with your standing self-defense pose. This is the position you should be in when you think you'll need to use self-defense. You want to stand with your knees bent a little bit, but have one foot further up than the other; this is so that you're ready for kicking if the need arises, but we won't get to that until later. Your hands need to be at your sides, but have your wrists bent so that your palms are facing away from you," said Natsu as he demonstrated the position.

"Whenever we practice, this is the position ya need to be in. Understand? Now give it a shot and then we'll move onto our first self-defense move," Natsu continued.

As the class grew used to the idea and feel of their self-defense stance, Natsu brought Gray and Wendy over to him with a shield in hand.

"For most of the moves you'll be learning, your partner will need to hold a shield. Now, I have some rules that go along with this so that we don't have any mishaps," said Natsu.

He showed the class the shield. "The back of the shield has arm straps and a handle near the top. For today's move, the Palm Strike, your partner will need to slip their arm through the strap vertically and grasp the handle. You'll stand firmly with the shield raised vertically on the side of your body near your shoulder, neck and head. But you _must_ turn your face in the other direction, away from the shield. And do _not_ , I repeat, do _not_ turn around or drop your shield until your partner says so. You _must_ communicate with your partner."

Natsu showed them how to hold the shield a few time before he continued with the next part of the lesson.

"How many of you have seen _Underworld_?" Natsu asked suddenly.

The majority of the class said that they had.

"Remember the scene where Selene hit Craven in the nose? Her hand shot up, struck him, and whipped back down? That's a Palm Strike, which is the move you'll be learning today."

Gray grabbed one of the shields and raised it in the manner Natsu had shown them.

"Your weapon is gonna be the base of the palm of your hand," said Natsu, tapping his hand for emphasis. "Your target on your attacker is gonna be the nose, the chin, or the side of the face. Your hand needs to go straight up and under your target then you quickly snap your hand back down. You need to do this so that you're ready to do it again if need be. And remember to keep your hand low at your hips and don't wind up."

Natsu faced the shield Gray had raised. He thrust his palm at the shield and yelled, "No!" He snapped his arm back down and did the whole process again. Gray held firm the whole time.

"When you execute the Palm Strike, make sure you yell like we practiced yesterday. It may startle your attacker, giving you the advantage when you strike them."

Natsu then took the shield from Gray and put it on his own arm. He directed Wendy to do what he'd just done. After a few times, the class got the idea.

"Okay, I want one person from each pair to take a shield. One of you will hold the shield while the other uses the Palm Strike. After a few minutes, I'll tell you to switch positions so your partner can practice as well," Natsu directed. "Gray, Wendy, and I will be observing you and helping you if need be. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

The class gathered the shields and started practicing—yells and all—while Natsu watched them carefully. It seemed like they were getting the hang of it.

"Switch!" he called out, and then they switched places with their partners.

"I hate to admit this, pinky, but you're actually doing fairly well. I didn't know idiots could teach," Gray commented from behind him.

"I'll…take that as a compliment. So, will 7:00 be our thing then?" Natsu inquired, ignoring the insult.

"I suppose," Gray replied absently. "Why were you late this morning?"

"I told you already. I had something to deal with."

"What was that _something_?" Gray persisted. Why he wanted to know so badly, he didn't know. But those eight minutes had been long ones.

Natsu was about to respond, but a sharp cry cut him off. "Ah, crap," muttered Natsu as he raced over to Erza and Jellal.

"I'm so sorry, Erza! I didn't mean to hit you! I swear!" Jellal apologized frantically.

"What happened?" asked Natsu.

"I…I did the Palm Strike just as Erza lowered the shield and turned to me. I couldn't stop it!" explained Jellal. He looked really upset.

Natsu then turned his gaze to Erza, who was nursing a bloody nose. He was actually surprised she wasn't going off on the poor guy. "Did he say he was done?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Then why did you lower your shield?"

"I wanded do know whad was daking him so long," Erza answered to the best of her ability.

"I'm _really_ sorry," Jellal said again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jellal," Natsu consoled. "It was Erza's doing, not yours."

Jellal still looked upset. "I'll take her to the Nurse's Office and get her cleaned up," he said, taking Erza by the hand and leading her out of the gym. "We're almost there," Jellal stated hoarsely. He felt like he was going to cry. He hadn't meant to hurt Erza, and now she probably hated him. And he didn't think he could handle that.

When they reached the Nurse's Office, they realized…the nurse wasn't even there.

"Gread," said Erza.

"Hold on a minute," said Jellal. He rummaged through the first aid kit on the counter and pulled out some gauze. "Sit down and I'll take care of it."

Erza felt her way onto a chair and soon Jellal was standing in front of her, gauze in hand.

"Okay, lean forward while I pinch your nose."

A few minutes later, the bleeding had stopped and Jellal was cleaning up the mess at the sink, all the while trying to avoid looking at Erza. He couldn't bear the thought of his longtime crush hating him for this. But suppressing the nervous trembles that wracked his body was something he could not hide.

"Are _you_ all right?" Erza asked, relieved that she could speak normally again.

Jellal just nodded, but he wouldn't turn around. "I'm sorry." His voice came out as a cracked whisper.

"It was just an accident. My mistake."

Turning around, Jellal turned his tear-filled eyes to her. "But—"

"Jella," Erza started, walking up to him. "There's no need to cry about it. This isn't worth any tears."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No. And even if I was, it's nothing a slice of strawberry cake can't fix," she replied, hoping to lighten the mood.

Jella stared at the ground for a moment before turning his gaze back to her, giving her a pained smile. "Okay. You can ask for a different partner in class if you don't want to—"

"Jellal! I said I wasn't mad at you, so why would I want to change partners?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jellal made to leave, but Erza stopped him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Jellal answered as positively as he could. And he left without another word.

Erza, on the other hand, just watched him go, wondering what she'd done to upset Jellal so much. To be honest, she was completely clueless.

Gray was determined to find out what had kept the moron that morning. But he was having a little problem. He didn't know _why_ he wanted to know! It wasn't like he was concerned or anything. He just had to know what kept his idiot, that's all.

 _My idiot?_ Gray exclaimed inside his head. Just what the hell was he thinking? He wasn't his! No way in hell!

"What is wrong with me?" Gray muttered.

And besides, he could always ask _the_ idiot tomorrow.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Palm Strike**

 ***WEAPON: Base of the palm of hand**

 ***TARGET: Nose, chin, side of face**

 ***Hand goes straight up and under target, quickly "snap back" down**

 ***Keep hand low at hips (don't "wind up")**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Whip Arm

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Whip Arm (Rated M)**

Gray briskly strode up to the gym like a man on a mission. He was intent on getting answers from Natsu. It was all he could think about yesterday. The idiot had somehow worked his way into his thoughts and he couldn't get him out.

So, all he had to do was ask—no, _demand_ why he had been late yesterday morning and all of these weird feelings would go away.

"Morning, Gray."

Gray froze, his hand gripping the door handle to the gym as his head spun in the direction of Natsu's voice.

"You're here early," Natsu continued.

"I could say the same about you," Gray replied. "It's ten minutes to 7:00."

"I know what time it is," said Natsu, growing impatient. "Now, are you gonna open the door or just stand there all day?" He was finding it really hard to keep his cool this morning.

Grumbling to himself, Gray opened the door. Natsu slipped through the opening with ease, leaving Gray to follow him.

"Is there any reason why you're here _early_ today? You were _late_ yesterday."

Natsu stifled a groan. They were back to _that_ again. "I got here about a half an hour early and took a shower in the locker room," he explained. "Are you finished questioning me now?"

"What, you couldn't take one at home?" Gray taunted.

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't. No hot water. I couldn't afford to pay the gas bill this month."

Gray had to admit, he felt a _little_ bit guilty—but _only_ a little bit. "You live in an apartment, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you were late yesterday? Were you having issues with your landlord?"

"No, that's not the reason," replied Natsu. But for _some_ reason, he felt like he needed to tell _someone_ what had been going on. Even if it _was_ Gray. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. So the moron was actually going to tell him? This was new. "Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Natsu sighed and leaned against the wall. "You know how I'm adopted, right? Well, my dad…Igneel…he's an alcoholic. So much so that he tends to get…violent. I'd reported him several times to the police and social services, but nothing ever seemed to happen. When I finally became certified in Self-Defense, the doors just…opened. It made me…credible, I guess you could say. I decided to contact the proper authorities, and yesterday, they forcibly took him to rehab. He might get jail time, too. I don't know yet. That's why I was late."

Gray had to admit, he was a bit surprised by this information, but something still…bugged him. "Now that Igneel's gone, who's paying the bills?"

"I am. I've always paid them to a degree. But lately…it's been harder. This is our senior year, I've picked up an extra job on top of my other two, and everything has just been…piling up."

"You have more than one job?" That was a little much, especially for a high school student.

"I help teach a Self-Defense class on Saturdays and I process paperwork at the Magnolia Rape Crisis Center. When I got hired to assist teaching Self-Defense here, I explained to the school what my situation was and they offered to pay me an hourly wage for my services. I'm making a bit more now than I normally would, but it was a little too late when it came time to paying the bills."

The more Natsu spoke, the more concerned Gray seemed to get. But the problem was…he didn't know _why_ he was feeling concerned.

"You're going to lose your apartment, aren't you?" Gray surmised.

"I might," Natsu answered reluctantly. "Someone made an offer on the place, so it might not even matter if I can pay the bills on time if the potential tenants offer to pay more. I just…I don't have the money to get a new apartment right now."

Gray clenched his fists. He felt compelled to help Natsu in some way, but if he did offer his help, what would Natsu think? And if he actually _did_ offer his help, Natsu would expect that he'd have to give Gray something in return. He knew for a fact that Natsu wouldn't accept charity.

"I could…help you," Gray offered.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I said…I could help you," he repeated.

"And why would you do that? I'm the _idiot_ , remember."

"Look here!" Gray snapped, losing his patience. "You told me something personal. You didn't have to. I may be cold most of the time, but I'm not completely heartless. You don't deserve what's being thrown at you."

"Are you saying…you care?"

"No." Gray had hesitated briefly before he answered. Natsu noticed, however. "But I do respect what you're doing. It's…selfless."

"And what if I don't want you to help me?" Natsu inquired.

"Then you'll find that every person in this school will discover what happened to your so-called _father_ ," Gray deadpanned. When all else fails, use blackmail.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now, do we have a deal?"

Natsu didn't know what to do. He just had to open his big mouth! "What are your conditions?"

"You'll stay with me in my apartment. My brother Lyon just moved out in order to be closer to university. All expenses paid. You won't have to buy a thing. It will all be provided for you," answered Gray.

Natsu swallowed hard. "And what do you want in return? Because I'm not doing anything illegal, perverted, or immoral."

Gray resisted rolling his eyes before answering. "Nothing…unless you want to cook or something," he mumbled. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't the best at such things. Lyon moving out equaled lots and lots of take-out.

Natsu detected a hint of embarrassment in gray's voice, but he didn't question him any further. "I think I can live with that. But it seems like a small price to pay for you providing me with a place to live."

"Perhaps." Gray replied.

"So, when do I move into your apartment?"

"You can settle into my apartment tomorrow after school. Pack tonight and—"

"I'll have everything I need with me here at school. I don't have much. It'll just be a few bags and stuff," Natsu interrupted.

"That's fine. Tomorrow it is then."

"I guess so." _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

Natsu was already in the gym and ready to go even before the class showed up. He was anxious to start. He really needed something to distract himself from the events of earlier that morning.

Gray was going to set him up in his apartment in exchange for cooking meals. It sounded like a sweet deal, but he was still having a problem wrapping his mind around _why_ Gray would do such a thing for _him_ in the first place.

His thoughts soon came to an abrupt halt, however, when the class filed in. They were ready to go and seemed excited about what they'd be learning today. The mats were on the floor, the shields were in a neat pile, and Wendy and Gray stood next to him.

"Good morning, class. Today we'll be learning a new move called the Whip Arm. Your weapon is going to be the outside part of your arm between your elbow and your wrist. And your target on your attacker will be the side of the face or the nose. This move is used when you're attacked from behind," started Natsu.

And, as if on cue, Gray came up behind him and quickly grabbed him around the waist. Natsu then looked over his shoulder, turned his body to the side, and demonstrated the movement of the Whip Arm in a safe manner.

"What I just did is how you would use the Whip Arm in reaction to being grabbed from behind. But for the sole purpose of practicing this move, your partner will hold the shield like yesterday. However, make sure that your back is facing the shield when you start out. Turn like I did and use the Whip Arm, shouting along with it," Natsu continued.

Gray grabbed the shield and held it. Natsu stood with his back facing the shield before he glanced over his shoulder, turned, and used the Whip Arm.

"Remember to stay facing your attacker and use the 'snap back' just in case you need to use the Whip Arm again," added Natsu.

He then took the shield away from Gray, and Wendy executed the Whip Arm in the same manner he had.

When the demonstration was finished, Natsu released the pairs to practice the new Whip Arm move, yells included. After awhile, the pairings switched positions so the others could have a turn.

"Now, I want all of you to practice the Palm Strike again. The more you practice these moves, the more naturally they'll come to you," said Natsu. And the students started practicing the Palm Strike again.

Before they knew it, class was over and they made their way out of the gym and off to lunch.

"Hey, Natsu? May I speak to you for a minute?" asked Wendy. She'd stayed behind while everyone else had left.

"Sure," replied Natsu. "Did you want to talk in here or on our way to the cafeteria?"

"I want to talk in here," she answered quickly.

Natsu was a little confused by her hurried answer, but he just rested his back against the wall and let her continue. "So, what's up?"

"Well, a few of the girls have been talking to me about this class and they're not sure if what we're learning will actually help them. Some have said that they feel like…they'd be powerless going up against a guy who's like twice their size."

"Are _you_ one of the girls who feel this way?" When Wendy refused to answer, he smiled at her reassuringly. "Wendy, it's all right if you feel that way. Part of my Self-Defense course always includes success stories. They're meant for empowerment and giving you real life situations in where some of these moves may help you. Your concerns are legit. These first few days are just giving you guys some of the basics so that you get used to the idea of Self-Defense."

Wendy smiled awkwardly at him. "Okay. I was just thinking about how scary defending yourself might actually be."

"You and anyone in this class can come and talk to me any time. I can give you advice to the best of my ability, I can refer you to others who would gladly answer your questions, and I can provide you with other sources of information if that's what you need."

Wendy seemed to relax. "Who'd have thought that _you'd_ be giving _me_ a pep talk?"

Natsu chuckled. "It's no problem. Now, do you or any of the other girls have any more questions?"

"Not now, but there are bound to be some sooner or later."

"Well, if that's it, let's go to lunch."

Wendy smiled, and she and Natsu made their way to the cafeteria. But as soon as they got there, they caught sight of something they never thought they'd see.

Lucy and Loke were arguing.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"They're…kind of having issues with our Self-Defense class," answered Gajeel, he eyes moving from Lucy to Loke.

"But—" Natsu was soon interrupted by Lucy pushing Loke away from her.

"You just don't get it, Loke!" Lucy exclaimed. "If I want to practice Self-Defense outside of class, the least you could do is help me! It's good stuff to know!"

"But you can practice enough at school!" Loke argued back. "It's not like anything's ever going to happen where you need to use Self-Defense. And even if something _did_ happen, I'd be there!"

"That's just _it_ , Loke!" she half screamed. "What if you're not? What if something happens to me and you _aren't_ there? Or worse! What if something happens to _you_ and I have to defend myself on my own?"

When he didn't answer her, Lucy stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Loke in her wake.

The others grew silent as this new information sank in. Gajeel seemed to stiffen and subconsciously pulled Levy closer to him. Sting appeared to do the same with Rogue. Erza crossed her arms and stared at the ground while Wendy fidgeted with her hands.

Jellal, however, was hugging himself, a strange expression on his face. This Natsu seemed to notice, but he didn't make a move to question the odd behavior in reaction to Lucy's outburst.

In Natsu's opinion, however, this moment needed to happen. But it happened sooner than he'd expected. It looked like he was going to have to change up his lesson plan for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Whip Arm**

 ***WEAPON: Part of arm between elbow and wrist**

 ***TARGET: Side of face, nose**

 ***Used when attacked from behind**

 ***Look over shoulder, turn body to the side, arm whips as body turns**

 ***Stay facing your attacker and use "snap back"**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	4. Upper Arm Strike

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Upper Arm Strike (Rated M)**

"You weren't joking when you said you didn't have much," said Gray when he entered the gym that morning. He looked at Natsu's three bags with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu jumped, startled because he hadn't heard Gray enter. He'd been lost deep in thought on top of that. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I don't really have all that much to my name, you know?"

Since he figured their relationship was already changing—though in which direction, he had no idea—Gray stepped up to the perturbed pinkette and frowned. "What's wrong with you? Second thoughts about moving?"

"No. I'm just…debating on whether or not I should…share my own personal story with the class today," replied Natsu.

"What brought this on?"

"Some of the girls feel uneasy about the idea of Self-Defense, so I plan on giving them an empowerment boost with an article I'd like to share with them. But then, the guys will feel that it doesn't apply to them. And I figured that if I share my story a bit, they'd be more apt to…accepting this class."

"Are you saying," Gray started, feeling a sense a dread, "that you've been…abused?" Why hadn't he realized that before? Natsu had mentioned that his father got violent when drunk.

"Yes," Natsu answered softly.

"For how long?" _And why didn't you tell anybody? Why didn't you tell your friends? Me?_

"Six years. It started when I was eight and ended when I was fourteen. By that point I'd grown and gotten stronger and I could defend myself. And I got smart." Natsu paused for a moment before he continued. "The system is still a bit screwed up when it comes to issues of child abuse. This will have been the third time Igneel's gone to rehab."

"Can you care to elaborate?"

"Child abuse cases can sometimes be hard to prove, especially if you come from a background like mine. I'm the lowest of the low in the eyes of society because of where I live and nearly everyone in my neighborhood has bruises or has had run-ins with the law. It took years for them to finally look at the proof I sent them."

Gray frowned, swallowing thickly as he realized someone he'd known for almost his whole life had been hurting for so long..and he didn't even know. "Why so long? And what proof did you give them?"

"I hid a camera and recorded a time when…Igneel beat me. I was twelve. I took it to the police, but they turned me away. They _always_ turned me away. And when I got certified, I reported my father again and submitted the proof. Sure, it's six years old now, but it's enough to put him away for child abuse. I…don't want anyone else to become his next victim."

"I'm…sorry," said Gray. Unsure with how to proceed, he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder in a means to show…comfort? Sympathy? He didn't know.

But when Natsu smiled, he knew he'd done the right thing.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today, we're gonna change things up a little bit. We'll learn a new move called the Upper Arm Strike and then we'll have a little talk. Some of you have voiced concerns and I'd like to address them," said Natsu.

He directed Gray to grab the shield.

"For the Upper Arm Strike, your weapon will be the upper part of your arm from your elbow to your shoulder with your elbows bent," Natsu continued. "Your target on your attacker will be both sides of your attacker's face. This move is useful when you're grabbed from behind and your arms or hands are free."

He grabbed Wendy in the way he'd described.

"At this point, you'll reach as if pulling a lawnmower or chainsaw choke and smash your elbow back into your attacker's face."

After Wendy demonstrated the movement in a safe manner, Natsu moved on over to Gray so that he could execute the move more efficiently on the shield. Doing several demonstrations, he released them to practice the new move, but with one new stipulation.

"You're changing partners today."

"What?" the class responded.

"I put you together with people you were comfortable with, but now I want you to change it up. If you're actually being attacked by someone, you're not gonna be comfortable with them, right? So switch partners. I know it's sudden, so I'll let you choose partners today," said Natsu.

When the class busied themselves with finding a new partner, Natsu headed over to a lost looking Jellal.

"I'll partner up with you for the time being," said Natsu. "Or if you'd be more comfortable with Wendy, that's fine, too. She won't mind."

Jellal seemed startled by Natsu's suggestion but soon recovered himself. "I can partner with you. I don't mind," he replied.

Natsu nodded and led him over to the other side of the gym. He grabbed a shield and allowed Jellal to practice. And as he did so, Natsu realized that Jellal was actually quite tense when he performed any move.

"I…think I'm done now."

Natsu lowered the shield, taking note of Jellal's somber expression. "I want you to partner up with me from now on, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"You'll understand why in a bit. Let's head back to the others for now, all right?"

Jellal nodded and headed back over to the rest of the class, leaving Natsu to go fetch his notes for the next part of his lesson.

"Can I have everyone sit down please? Just make a semi-circle so that everyone can see and hear me," announced Natsu as he sat on the floor. The class followed suit.

"I'd like to share that whether _you_ do anything in regards to them is entirely up to you. I'm sharing this perspective with you because I feel you need to hear it. It's come to my attention that some of you feel uneasy about this class, don't understand why you have to take it, or feel that it's a complete waste of your time. There might be other reasons out there, but these are some of the ones that seemed to have surfaced these past few days."

The shifting eyes and guilty expressions on some of the students was all he needed to continue.

Natsu let his words sink in before he continued. "Now, I don't want the gentlemen here to feel left out in this and I want to keep the information I share with you as equal as possible. It's not only women who are faced with cases of domestic violence, abuse, or even rape. It happens to men, too. And children."

 _That_ really seemed to shake them up a bit.

"I…was a victim of child abuse for six years," Natsu started, ignoring the collective gasp coming from his friends. "So, I know what it's like to be a victim. I also know what it's like to be a survivor. Knowing _then_ what I know _now_ would have helped me a great deal. But the older I got, the more I learned about what I _could_ do. I got smart about my situation and was able to get out of it."

Natsu paused, unsure with how to continue. He didn't really want to get into any specific details, but he needed to say enough to encourage them.

"By the time I was fourteen, I'd learned to defend myself. I happened to see a poster offering free Self-Defense classes and I signed myself up. I learned a lot there. And when the time came for me to use it, I did. The abuse gradually stopped and I was able to move forward with my life…and do something good with it. My goal is to help educate those in the ways of Self-Defense because I _do_ see it as a useful tool. And if you do, too, then I feel as if I've accomplished something."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch. Natsu's classmates rose to leave, bittersweet expressions on their faces. Sure, learning Self-Defense seemed cool, but the cold dose of reality Natsu had given them was starting to make them mature a little. And it was an odd feeling, indeed.

"You did a good job," said Gray.

"They're waiting for me out there," commented Natsu.

"I know."

"I saw the looks they gave me. As soon as I step out there, they're gonna bombard me with questions…and I don't really feel like giving them any answers right now. It all happened before I knew most of them. Lucy will probably cry and say she's been a horrible friend for not knowing, Erza will yell at me, Wendy will cry and go on about how friends are honest with each other and tell each other things, and—"

"Then let's ditch." Gray was surprised by his own words.

"Did you really just say that?" Natsu's question echoed his own thoughts perfectly.

"This gym has a backdoor that leads outside. We'll just grab your things and we can head to my apartment now," said Gray. He was actually liking the idea.

"I don't know."

"Come on," urged Gray, grabbing one of Natsu's bags. "Let's go."

Laughing to himself, Natsu grabbed his other two bags and ran after him. "I can't believe I'm ditching school with you."

"Well, we're doing it for a good reason. We wouldn't want you to use any of your Self-Defense on your obviously overemotional friends, now, would we?"

"Very funny," Natsu replied sarcastically.

"Are you ready to see your new home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"I can't live here," said Natsu as he timidly eyed the beautiful apartment complex the more extravagant part of Magnolia.

"Getting scared?" Gray teased.

Natsu gave him a mock glare. "This place is so…extravagant."

Gray chuckled. If his little moron thought the outside was extravagant, just wait until he saw the inside. Gray paused. He was awfully excited for some reason…and he'd called him _his_ moron again! Oh, well. He was having too much fun to care.

"Come on. The apartment is on the second floor," said Gray. He walked into the apartment complex with Natsu. They stepped into the elevator and waited until they reached the second floor before talking again.

"Gray, I think this is a little much. I mean, you only want me to cook and—"

"Would you just shut up already? We're here. And this is your key," interrupted Gray as he placed the key into Natsu's hand. "Go ahead." He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Natsu stuck the key in the lock and turned it, looking quite like an excited little puppy.

Gray's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Natsu's hand just as he turned the knob when he remembered something. In a—he didn't know _why_ —brief moment of insanity, he'd done something on a whim and now…he wasn't so sure he should have done it. What had he been thinking?

"Um…Gray?" said Natsu, fighting the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks when Gray failed to remove his hand for some time.

Gray snapped out of it. Realizing what he'd been doing, he fought a blush of his own. What was the matter with him? "It's…fine. I just…remembered something that I got yesterday…for you. It was stupid. I didn't know what I was thinking and I can always…give it to somebody else or something if you don't want it."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd start rambling," Natsu said while trying not to chuckle. He finally managed to open the door and stepped into the apartment. Dropping his bags down on the floor, he gaped at his surroundings. It was stunning.

Gray set Natsu's other bag on the floor and started rambling again. "There are only two bedrooms. One is mine, the other was Lyon's. It's yours now. And there are two bathrooms, too. We've got air conditioning, an alarm, a balcony, cable, ceiling fans, a dishwater, afireplace, hardwood flooring, internet, an island kitchen, a microwave, oversized closets, it's smoke free, there are some paid utilities, stainless steel appliances, vaulted ceilings, a view, and there's a washer and dryer in here, too."

Natsu just gaped some more. "Did you just list the stuff in the apartment in alphabetical order?"

"…Maybe. I do that when…I'm nervous," Gray admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"What are you nervous about?"

"I don't know."

"Well, um, show me around," said Natsu, trying to quell the awkwardness of the situation.

Gray led him through the living room and into the kitchen. Natsu was astounded by the space and the appliances that were readily available to him. He opened the fridge just to see what it looked like and was floored when he realized it was already stocked with fresh food.

"Did you go grocery shopping yesterday?"

"Maybe. I told you that everything would be provided for you," commented Gray.

"But…I didn't expect this," Natsu whispered as he shut the fridge. He looked through the cabinets and realized those were stocked with food and cooking utensils as well.

"Would you like to see the balcony? It has a great view."

Natsu nodded as Gray led him out of the beautiful kitchen and out onto the balcony. Natsu gasped at the view of Magnolia. He hadn't realized the apartment complex was on a hill that overlooked the city.

"This is amazing. I've never seen the city from here. And…we're right across from…Forever 21?" observed Natsu. That was…odd.

Gray just shrugged. "I…kinda work there now."

"You do?" questioned Natsu. "Wait. You work there _now_? Did you get a job there after you asked me to move in with you?! So you can keep an eye on me or something?!"

That…had not dawned on Gray at the time he'd gotten the job. He figured that in order to keep up his end of the deal, he'd need a job to ensure Natsu didn't have to pay for any extra stuff. His job being across the street, overlooking the apartment had just been convenient. Especially since he worked on the second floor of the store. Go figure.

"I didn't realize—"

"It's okay. Really," Natsu cut in when he noticed Gray getting ready for ramble-mode again. "I want to check out the bedrooms next."

"Okay. And you're welcome to invite…guests…if you want."

"No one is _ever_ coming here. Ever. I need my space for now."

Gray rolled his eyes and led Natsu to the pinkette's bedroom. "Um…before you go in there, just let me say that I don't know what I was thinking when I—"

"Shut up, Gray. You're rambling again. Stop working yourself up over nothing. If there's something I don't like, I'll tell you," he said as he opened the door.

Natsu wandered into the room, resisting the urge to jump on the bed. He'd never seen one so big. Walking over to the closet, he opened it…and gasped.

"You bought me clothes, too? Is _this_ what you were talking about?"

Gray actually had the audacity to look sheepish. "No."

"Then what—"

" _Mew_."

Natsu looked down to find a small kitten playing with his shoelace; it was bluish-gray with dark eyes.

"You got me a kitten?" Natsu breathed as he picked up the small critter.

"Yes."

"Why?" Natsu implored, tears stinging his eyes.

Gray mistook the tears for Natsu being upset with him. "I knew you wouldn't like it. I was being stupid. I thought that…never mind."

"No. Tell me. Why'd you get me a kitten?"

It was now or never. Honesty time. All he had to do was say it. Yep. Any minute now, he'd just blurt it out. It was easy. Just a few simple words and he'd be home free.

"Gray?"

"I didn't want you to be alone in the apartment. Like…when I'm not here. You know…working and whatever." There! He'd said it! And he felt… _relieved_!

Natsu didn't say anything. He just walked over to the bed and gently set the kitten down before heading over to Gray, who was blushing.

"Thank you," sighed Natsu, hugging Gray around the waist. He buried his face into Gray's chest, and when he felt him hug back, he broke down and cried. No one had _ever_ given him anything so sentimental before. Sure, he'd been given gifts every now and then from his friends, but nothing had ever had a _meaning_ behind it.

"You're…welcome?" Gray replied unsurely. If Natsu was thankful, then why was he crying?

"I'm sorry," said Natsu, pulling away as he wiped his eyes dry. "It's just been a long time since anyone's ever done something…thoughtful for me."

Gray was still confused. "So the crying meant you _liked_ the kitten?"

"Yes, you jerk," chuckled Natsu, although he was still teary. "What brought this on, though?"

"You…I just started thinking about what you'd said yesterday and out of everyone you associate yourself with…even me…you haven't had anyone to come home to. I have my brother even though he's off at university now, everyone else has their boyfriends or girlfriends or their families, and you…don't...didn't. I got the kitten so that there would be someone waiting for you when you got…home," he explained embarrassedly.

Natsu couldn't believe it. Gray was such a sappy romantic…even if that wasn't his intent. And this only made him cry again. "I have you."

Gray didn't know what to do. First Natsu was happy, and then he cried because he was happy, then he laughed, and then he cried like he was sad? Natsu had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

"Not again," Gray sighed. "I don't like it when you cry," he said, pulling Natsu into his arms in a means to comfort him.

"Why?" Natsu sobbed.

"Because I don't know _why_ you're crying and that therefore means I don't know what to do," replied Gray.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn, maybe I shouldn't leave you alone tonight," contemplated Gray. "You're acting very…unstable."

"You're gonna…stay in my room?" asked a puzzled Natsu. "But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

Gray watched in amusement as Natsu played with the kitten in the living room. "Have you decided on a name?"

Natsu shook his head.

"How about naming him Happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yeah," said Gray as he scratched the kitten behind the ears. "That way, you'll always have something happy to come home to."

"That's so cheesy," replied Natsu. And then the tears fell again.

Gray started freaking out at this point. He was crying again! He still didn't understand! Was the happy crying or sad crying?!

"I'm…gonna go order a pizza," said Gray as he tried to make an exit.

A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could escape those cursed tears.

"I'm sorry," Natsu apologized, his cries subsiding. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Gray hazarded a guess, but he wasn't sure if he should say it aloud. It could make Natsu cry again. "I think I might know. But it's going to sound weird coming from me."

"Go on."

"I think…you've been deprived of love and affection for so long that any little sign of someone showing that they care really means a lot to you," Gray responded, feeling his heart flutter slightly after he said that. Had he really…cared for Natsu this _whole_ time?

"Does that mean…you care about me?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

Gray swallowed hard. "Yes. I care about you. I know that…I…really like you, but I don't know how much yet."

Natsu smiled. "I've liked you for a long time, Gray."

"I think I have, too," replied Gray as he began to understand exactly what he was feeling.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that…maybe we can spend some time together, to get to know each other better."

"Like…dating?" Natsu asked, nudging him.

Gray's blush came back full force. "It's certainly…plausible, but only if you agree to it. The answer is still up to you."

"Then my answer is _yes_."

Gray smiled.

* * *

Gray groaned.

After Natsu had cooked dinner—which tasted heavenly—and the _hours_ of playing with the kittens, he'd said goodnight to Natsu and left to share the very large bed with Happy for the night.

However, what Gray didn't know was that the demon kitten was quite an active sleeper. He didn't know how many times he'd been clawed and bit for the past hour. He'd lost count.

And after many failed attempts to remove Happy from the center of the bed, he decided to leave the room altogether. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed his pillow and decided the couch was as good a place as any to sleep for the night.

As he made his way out into the hallway, he noticed that Natsu's bedroom light was on. Was he still awake at this hour? Speaking of which, what _was_ this hour?

He looked at the clock near the end of the hall. 1:20 a.m.

Deciding that he'd check on Natsu, he tiptoed to his room and knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open some and peeked inside. Natsu was nowhere in sight. Where could he be?

Wandering through the dark apartment, Gray stumbled in his search for the pinkette. And when he found him, he couldn't help but smile.

Natsu was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in a chair out on the balcony. He seemed to be looking over the city.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Gray as he came outside.

"Why aren't _you_?"

"Happy stole my bed. And I have the scratches and bites to prove it."

Natsu chuckled slightly, but continued to stare out into the city. "I don't sleep very well at night sometimes. I trained myself to be a light sleeper and any little noise will wake me. I'm in a new place, too, so I'm a bit restless."

"Happy seems to have adjusted just fine."

"I know," snickered Natsu. "So, are you gonna go back to bed with Nighttime Ninja Cat."

Gray glared. "Stop mocking me. I was serious. He scratches and bites really hard in his sleep."

"You can take my bed for the night if you want."

"And leave you out here in the cold?"

"It's not cold."

"That's probably because you're too numb to notice," Gray grumbled. "Let's go," he said, hoisting Natsu to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed."

"What?"

Gray practically dragged him back to the bedroom. Pulling down the blankets, he beckoned for Natsu to get in.

Hesitating ever so slightly, he slipped into bed and as Gray reached to turn out the light, Natsu stopped him. "Can you…go into the adjoining bathroom and turn on the light, please? And just leave the door open a crack," said Natsu.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Gray questioned curiously.

Natsu shook his head. "Only the memories it brings."

Gray decided not to push the subject and did as Natsu asked. When he returned, he turned off the bedroom light and slipped into bed next to Natsu.

"If you're anything like Happy, I'm either going to kick you out of the bed or sleep on the floor," Gray muttered, rolling onto his stomach, his head turned to the side so that he could look at Natsu.

"Not if I kick you out first," replied Natsu. "Thanks for turning on the light."

"You're welcome."

" _Mew_." Happy had decided that he wanted in on the action, too, because he was currently pawing at the two of them.

"I have an idea," said Gray.

"What're you doing?"

Gray had picked up the kitten and left the room. A few seconds later, he came back and shut the door.

"What did you do?"

"I put him on my bed," commented Gray as he slipped back into bed.

Natsu rolled his eyes before turning to face Gray. "Goodnight, Gray."

"Goodnight, Natsu."

And for the first time in Natsu's life, he slept comfortably throughout the night without waking to a single sound.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Upper Arm Strike**

 ***WEAPON: Upper part of arm from elbow to shoulder, elbows bent**

 ***TARGET: Both sides of attacker's face**

 ***Used when grabbed from behind, arms/hands are FREE**

 ***Reach as if pulling lawnmower choke, and smash back into face**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	5. Eye Gouges

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Eye Gouges (Rated M)**

Gray let out a loud snore before jolting awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, the smell of breakfast wafting through the room. That was unusual. Opening his eyes, he fell out of bed as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Gray, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Natsu's voice called from behind the door. "That'll give you time to wash up and get dressed, okay?"

"Okay," replied Gray groggily, the memories from yesterday flooding back. He grinned as he got up off the floor. So all that stuff _had_ happened! It wasn't just a dream!

Gray took a shower in record time, threw on some clothes and nearly ran Happy over on his way to find Natsu.

"You ready for breakfast?" The smell of Natsu's cooking was starting to get to him. His stomach was growling like mad.

He headed for the dining room where Natsu was already setting the table. A pitcher of orange juice rested in the middle of the table along with a plate filled high with pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup, a second plate with slices of bacon, and a third piled with scrambled eggs.

"Help yourself," started Natsu, not looking at him yet. "I didn't know what you liked, so I did the basics."

"You made all my favorites," Gray commented happily.

Natsu turned and smiled at him. "Help yourself."

He didn't have to be told that twice, for he started piling his plate immediately.

"I love those frozen pancakes," said Gray, staring at his breakfast plate.

"Huh?" responded Natsu.

"I'm talking about the ones that come in the box," clarified Gray. "I get those all the time, and I really like them."

"But…these ones aren't the frozen ones," Natsu replied slowly. "I made these from scratch."

Gray stared at the pancakes and then looked back at Natsu. "Scratch?" he echoed.

"It means I gathered all the raw ingredients and made them myself," he explained.

"Oh." He looked back down at the pancakes again and lifted a forkful. He took a bite…and his eyes watered.

They were delicious! "Natsu, these are fantastic."

"Oh, and I made lunches to take to school today, too."

"What did you make?"

"You'll just have to find out during lunch," he teased.

"Can't I get a little hint?"

Natsu contemplated his answer. "It has to do with seafood."

Gray grinned.

After they finished eating, Gray set to work on the dishes. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Now, I think we should head to school. Lunches are on the kitchen counter. I have some prep I need to do before class today."

* * *

Gray and Natsu arrived at the gym promptly at 7:00 a.m. Natsu collapsed on one of the mats and stared up at the ceiling. Gray sat next to him.

"Are you all right? You were awfully quiet on the way over here," said Gray concernedly.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to live together?" Natsu asked.

"I don't see why not. Why? Do you not want to?"

"I…I _do_ want to."

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to say to everybody else."

"About what you said in class yesterday? Or…us?"

"I don't know…both? I care about my friends to death, but sometimes they can go overboard. They have a tendency to want to squeeze out every little bit of information. But I'm not gonna give it to them. I value my privacy and I want them to understand that," explained Natsu.

"So tell them what you just told me."

"It's not that simple."

"You're afraid of losing them," Gray surmised.

Natsu nodded.

"If you were to lose your friends over something as minimal as refusing to get into the specifics of your life, then they're not really good friends in the first place."

"I know. Today's gonna be one hell of a Friday. I need to confront them, take care of Jellal, go to work—"

"Take care of Jellal?" Gray interrupted. "What's up with him?"

Natsu hadn't meant to say that out loud. He sat up with a guilty look on his face. "I shouldn't have said that. It's a private matter. I can't get into details with you, Gray. I'm sorry."

"I understand. But is there anything wrong? With Jellal?"

"I've just…noticed something, but he needs to trust me in order to come out with it. That's the only way I can help him. I need to give him space and time, but if he takes _too_ long, then I'll confront him about it."

"And what did you say about work?"

"I have work tonight at the Magnolia Rape Crisis Center. They've given me night hours. It's practically a graveyard shift. They're a bit over-employed, so I can't change my hours."

Gray didn't like how much work Natsu was doing. It wasn't healthy.

"How often do you work there?"

"Every night except Thursdays from nine at night to three in the morning," Natsu replied meekly when Gray started glaring.

"And you go to school. Plus, you get paid to teach here. And didn't you say you had another job?"

"Yes. I help teach a Self-Defense class on Saturday mornings. It's only for about two hours, though."

"You're working nearly a forty hour work week while going to school full time," declared Gray. "That's too much."

Natsu started fidgeting. "How often do you work, then?"

"I have weekends off and work on weekdays from three to six in the afternoon at Forever 21," Gray replied.

Natsu looked at him like a lost puppy.

"Natsu, you don't have to work this much anymore. I told you I'd take care of everything. Lyon takes care of the rent and utilities. And I can cover food and other things we need."

"But I can't just quit my jobs!" he insisted.

"I'm not saying to quit all of them. I understand if you keep the one at school and the one you do on Saturdays. You like those. But the one at the Magnolia Rape Crisis Center is unsuitable for a high school student. The hours are unreasonable."

"But…what if we don't work out. I'll _need_ these jobs," Natsu insisted.

"I don't go back on my word. I told you I'd provide you with everything if cooked for me. And I still intend to move forward with that plan. But I really _do_ want a relationship to work out between us. I want to do everything in my power to make sure we're happy and have a strong and healthy relationship."

"When did you become so optimistic?"

"Since you made me smile."

Now _that_ was sweet. "You're such a sappy romantic, you know that?"

Gray chuckled. "Only around you."

"Then I'll quit my job at the Magnolia Rape Crisis Center. At least until we graduate."

"Now that you mention it, what _do_ you want to do after we graduate? What's your dream?" inquired Gray curiously.

"I want to major in Kinesiology with a minor in Health and Wellness. Magnolia University offers that, thank goodness. And one day I'd like to open my own Health and Fitness Center for people of all ages. There would be classes offered on Nutrition and Exercise, Yoga, Self-Defense…you get the idea, right?"

"Yeah. I could see you doing something like that," Gray commented thoughtfully.

* * *

 _ **4thPeriod – Self-Defense**_

"Today we'll be learning a new technique," said Natsu as he began his lesson. He directed Gray to lift a shield.

"Now, this move is one of those you actually need to be mentally prepared to do. It requires getting up close and personal, but it's pretty effective: Eye Gouges. Your weapon is gonna be your fingers and/or your thumbs and your target on your attacker is their eyes. You can grab the side or back of their head, hair, shirt, or ear. You'll want to keep your fingers loosely bent and then you'll drive them into the eyes of your attacker."

Natsu did one scenario where he dug his thumbs into the shield and one where he did the same using all of his fingers.

"There is no snap back for this one. And make sure you have an extended yell when using Eye Gouges. This alarms your attacker even further. Now, if everyone's got the idea, practice it with the partners you selected yesterday as well as the other moves you've learned this week," finished Natsu.

He released them to practice, and Jellal made his way over to Natsu.

"Can I talk to you? In private? Please?" Jellal asked softly.

"Sure. We can go in the back room where we keep the supplies and stuff," replied Natsu, leading Jellal there.

Gray noticed from a distance and decided to observe in a discreet manner. He stood outside the door.

"What did you wanna talk about?" inquired Natsu.

"What you said yesterday—about being abused—was it true?"

Natsu nodded.

"Who…did it?"

"My father," he said after some time. Natsu hoped his answer would get Jellal to talk to him.

"Does he still…hurt you?"

"He's a drunk and gets violent every once in awhile. It wasn't as bad as it was when I was a kid since I can defend myself now. And a few days ago, he was taken away to rehab and they're gonna put him away for child abuse."

Jellal turned so that he wouldn't have to face Natsu before he spoke again. "My father hits me. And lately…it's been getting worse. I don't think I can handle it anymore," he said, crying. "He was bought out by Lucy's father a long time ago. He swore revenge and wanted to use me to…avenge him. But I couldn't follow through with his plan."

He looked at Natsu again, tears streaming down his face. "He said that I was only born to avenge him. And…my failure meant I had no purpose to live. He took everything I worked hard for. I have nothing to support myself. I want to run away from home, but…I'm just too scared to."

"Jellal," Natsu whispered empathically. He pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "We're gonna handle this, okay? We're gonna report him and I'm gonna set you up in a foster home with a…a close friend. You're almost eighteen, right?"

Jellal nodded.

"Okay. I'm the personal friend of a social worker and she's also a foster parent. She doesn't take people in too often, unless I recommend them."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Ultear and she has a daughter around our age named Meredy. Would you mind staying with them for awhile?"

Trying to steady his breathing, Jellal nodded.

"I'm also gonna ask you to come to the Self-Defense class I assist with on Saturdays. We'll also set you up with a doctor's appointment to make sure you're healthy and I'm gonna assign you to a counselor. That way, you'll get all the help you need, okay?"

"O-Okay. How s-soon?"

"Today. We'll do it today. Do you want to stay back here while I finish up my lesson or do you want to come with me?"

"I want to come with you," Jellal replied. He _really_ didn't want to be alone right now.

"Come on," urged Natsu, guiding him out of the back room. He soon spotted Gray outside the door. So he'd heard everything, had he?

The bell then rang.

"Have a good weekend, everyone. And remember, be safe!" called Natsu as they left, but he noticed that his friends didn't. He sighed. The inevitable had finally arrived.

"Natsu, we need to talk," said Lucy.

"Look, what I said yesterday was true," cut in Natsu. "My father started abusing me when I was eight and it stopped when I was fourteen. It happened long before I met most of you. And I _don't_ want to share any specific details with you and I'm _not_ going to."

His friends seemed surprised by his assertiveness.

"Natsu, why didn't you tell me?" asked Erza, looking lost. "My aunt's a social worker. We could have taken you in or something."

"It was the choice I made at the time, Erza. I'm sorry for not telling any of you until now, but it was just easier to do. I was moving on with my life and I saw no reason to bring it up," Natsu explained. "Now, I'd like to ask everyone to leave except Erza."

When his friends reluctantly made to leave, Wendy spoke up. "Why are Jellal and gray staying?"

"Because there's a little matter that needs dealing with. Go to lunch," Natsu said firmly.

After they left, Natsu shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked Erza.

Natsu looked to Jellal, and when he nodded, Natsu answered. "Jellal's…being abused by his father and I'm going to speak with a social worker friend of mine. Ultear. She'll be happy to take in Jellal for now. I know…Jellal means a lot to you, so I just thought we should let you know."

Erza's eyes widened. She looked at Jellal, noticing his red and puffy eyes—probably from crying—and she felt a pang in her chest. "No."

"No?" echoed Natsu.

"He'd _better_ be staying at my place," said Erza, the anger resonating from her surprising everyone, "because he sure as hell isn't going anywhere else."

Natsu sighed, a small grin on his face. "We'll work with your aunt and make that happen. I may need Ultear's help, though."

Erza nodded her approval.

"You're okay with me staying with you?" questioned Jellal.

"Of course I am. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. You can count on that," she replied, giving him a wink.

Jellal tried not to blush.

"Just call your aunt, Erza, and tell her that I recommended Jellal's case. She can ask Ultear for a reference. The process should move quicker then," said Natsu.

"Wait, do you work with my aunt?"

"Sort of. Now take Jellal, make sure he eats lunch, and call your aunt," he responded, urging them to leave. When they did, he turned to Gray. "Do you mind if we have lunch outside today?"

"What? Don't feel like being smothered by your friends?" taunted Natsu.

"I'd rather be smothered by you," Natsu said as he sauntered by a stunned Gray.

"I can arrange that, you know?" he retaliated, recovering himself from Natsu' obvious attempt at flirting. He reached out and took Natsu's hand in his own, leading them outside.

Touched by Gray showing affection in such a way, he smiled as Gray took them to a large tree in the courtyard. They sat under it and pulled out their lunches.

"Now let's see what you've made, shall we?" stated Gray as he opened his lunch. "What is it?"

"Tuna wraps. I mixed ranch dressing with the tuna and spread it across some whole wheat flatbreads with lettuce and rolled it."

Gray eyed his lunch skeptically. Of course, breakfast had been really good, but this just seemed odd.

"Just try it," Natsu pleaded.

Gray picked up one of the tuna wraps and took a bite. It was _really_ good. "It's official. I love your food."

Natsu laughed and leaned into Gray.

"What areyou making for dinner?" inquired Gray curiously.

"I planned on making homemade vegetable lasagna and garlic bread."

"Does it really have to be _vegetable_ lasagna?"

"If you don't eat it, then you won't get my chocolate brownies for dessert. And besides, you ate the pancakes with no problem. They were apple-cinnamon. I put applesauce in my batter. With the lasagna, I'll just add a bit more cheese and get it a little crispy around the edges. You'll love it."

"We'll see."

* * *

By the time they got home, Natsu was already busying himself. "Oh! Do you mind letting Happy out of the bedroom? I put his food, water, and litter box in there and locked him in before we left. I didn't want him crawling all over the place while we weren't here."

"Okay," replied Gray, racing off to let out the kitten.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I can do everything I need from my laptop today. I struck up a little deal to order inventory. And tomorrow, while you're at work, I'm going to run some errands, and maybe we can go out to lunch," said Gray.

"Sounds like a plan," commented Natsu.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?" Natsu asked for the third time.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Gray, trying to get comfortable on the couch that was just a _tad_ too small for him. "That blasted cat took over my bed again, but I'll be fine. Go to bed."

"If you say so. Goodnight, Gray."

"Goodnight," he said, and soon, he heard Natsu's door shut.

A few minutes later, Happy made his way onto the couch, curling up around Gray's neck. Sighing, he tried to ignore the demon cat and closed his eyes. But after awhile, he jumped from the couch and started freaking out. He ran down the hallway, threw open Natsu's door, and charged into the bathroom.

Natsu followed him, startled. Just what the hell had happened out there? He entered the bathroom and found Gray clawing at his shirt. When he finally got it off, he doused his neck and chest with soap and started rubbing himself roughly with a towel.

"Um…Gray? I don't mean to pry, but what the hell are you doing?" inquired Natsu.

"That stupid cat drooled on me! First, it was just on my neck, but then it kept on going! I could feel it running down my chest!" he exclaimed. Now, Gray was rinsing his neck and chest off. Patting himself dry, he turned and looked at Natsu. "What?"

"You got freaked out over kitty drool?"

"It was cold…and disgusting…I'm going to have to have this shirt burned," he muttered.

Laughing, Natsu said, "Okay, stripper."

"It's not funny," Gray spat in annoyance. "That cat has it out for me."

"Does that mean you want to sleep in my room for the night?" inquired Natsu.

Natsu looked so cute right now. His hair was all tussled and adorable. "If you don't mind," he mumbled shyly.

"I don't mind," he smiled. _Gray's gonna sleep with me again! And this time without a shirt! Yes!_

"What are you thinking about?" Gray's question broke through his thoughts.

"Nothing," Natsu replied quickly. "Let's just get some sleep."

They slipped into bed seconds later, but sleep was the furthest thing from their minds.

Gray stared at Natsu for a minute or two and sighed. "I really like you, Natsu."

"Oh, really?" Natsu responded mischievously.

Gray's face turned every shade of red as he sputtered an explanation.

"Well, I suppose I really like you, too," he said, poking Gray in the cheek.

Gray smiled, his blush fading. He didn't feel so embarrassed now. "Then…goodnight, Natsu."

"Goodnight, Gray."

And this time, they actually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Eye Gouges**

 ***WEAPON: Fingers and/or thumbs**

 ***TARGET: Eyes**

 ***Grab side or back of head, hair, shirt, ear of attacker**

 ***Keep fingers loosely bent and drive into eyes**

 ***NO SNAP BACK, extended yell**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	6. Groin Strikes

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Groin Strikes (Rated M)**

Natsu tapped his pencil on his notebook as he browsed over his lesson plan for tomorrow. It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Gray had gone out to get new kitten food. The one they currently had made Happy puke all over the place and the one before that had made their litter box smell so badly that the neighbors had actually complained.

Tossing his pencil onto the table, Natsu stretched and stared out the window as he contemplated the events that led to his current state. Smiling to himself, he rose from the chair and headed into the kitchen. It was amazing how the past few days had changed his life so dramatically. He almost felt like he had a family again.

"Natsu? I'm back!" Gray called from the doorway to the apartment.

Wiping his eyes, Natsu straightened himself out and put a smile on his face as he made his way to find Gray.

"What the—" Natsu halted in his tracks. "What did you do? Buy every brand of cat food in the store?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," replied Gray as if it were a normal thing. When Natsu just gave him a strange look, he explained himself. "It'll save time. Instead of going down to the pet store to get a new brand of food when one doesn't agree with him, I just bought them all."

Had he been anybody else, Natsu would have strangled him for wasting all that money. But this was Gray Fullbuster. End of story.

"And where are you gonna put all this cat food?" inquired Natsu, crossing his arms.

"In the pantry. There's room," replied Gray.

"What pantry?" Natsu asked.

Gray froze. "The one that's off to the side of the kitchen," he answered slowly.

"You didn't tell me there was a pantry," said Natsu.

"You didn't ask."

Natsu knew Gray was trying to get him flustered, and it was working. "Let's just put this stuff in the _pantry_. You can lead the way, Gray dear," he stated mockingly.

Gray frowned at the nickname, but led the way regardless.

"There's _food_ in here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Or course there is," quipped Gray. "That's what a pantry is for!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and set the bags of cat food down. He sighed. "Gray, sometimes your literalness amazes me."

Gray was unsure by what he meant, but just said the first thing that came to mind anyway. "I was just stating a fact."

"And I just proved my point."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Gray deadpanned, staring at Natsu with a blank look on his face. It was Monday morning and they were in the gym bright and early as usual.

"We're doing Self-Defense by targeting the groin area this week, so I'm _trying_ to teach you how to hold the shield correctly," explained Natsu for the fifth time. "You know what? Forget it. We'll just use the other ones."

"Other what?"

"Shields. I don't have many of them, so I'll have to divide the class into groups this week. These shields—well, they'll be acting like shields—are more like giant punching bags that stand upright. They have handles on the back which means someone will need to keep it in place while performing this new set of moves."

"Oh," Gray replied. "So…you're not actually hitting me in the groin?"

"For the love of—NO!"

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Hey, everyone. I hope you all had a nice weekend. Now, this week we'll be working on targeting the groin area of your attacker," said Natsu.

At this, most of the guys groaned.

"And we'll be using something different in order to practice these moves."

Gray dragged over one of the cylindrical objects; it was nearly five feet tall and a little more than a foot wide.

"We don't have many of these things, so you'll be divided up into groups. The person you choose to hold this will grasp the handles in their hands and hold it firmly near one side of the body to keep it in place."

Gray demonstrated how they should hold the new shields.

"The move you'll be learning today will be Groin Strikes. Your weapon will be your arm between your elbow and your wrist. The target on your attacker will be the groin or testicles, up and under them. This move is used when you're grabbed from behind and your arms are pinned."

Natsu moved himself in front of the shield Gray held.

"You'll then shift your hips to one side to create an opening. Lift your arm as high as possible and strike backward between your attacker's legs. Snap back and do it again until your attacker either lets go or loosens their grip enough so that you're able to do something more to get free," said Natsu, demonstrating the move.

Natsu took the shield from Gray, setting it up for Wendy. After she demonstrated the move as well, Natsu released them into groups, observing them carefully.

When he noticed Jellal, however, he smiled. He looked a lot better than he had when he'd seen him on Saturday during his Self-Defense class. Apparently, Erza and her aunt were treating him very well. He even _looked_ healthier and happier than he had before.

After the rounds had been done, Natsu decided that he needed to have a little talk with the class about what to do if they actually _used_ these Self-Defense moves outside of class.

"I'd like to discuss with you a little matter that may come up eventually. You've been learning and practicing Self-Defense moves for nearly a week now. And I want to touch base on what you should do if you're ever in the situation of having to use them," started Natsu.

The students appeared somewhat confused.

"If you ever use any form of Self-Defense outside of this class," Natsu explained further, "you must report it immediately. Call the police and tell them exactly what happened and what you did."

"And how will that help us?" asked Rogue.

"There was one instance where a young woman—who wore sharp, three-inch heels—was grabbed from behind by her attacker. She raised her foot as high as she could and drove her heel into her attacker's foot. Her heel pierced clean through and she was able to get away. As soon as she was free, she called the police and reported the assault. Several hours later, a man arrived at the hospital with a wound in his foot that matched her description perfectly. After he got cleaned up, the police arrested him. Since she told the police immediately what happened, they were able to catch her attacker and get him off the streets."

"Those had to have been some wicked heels," commented Lucy. She covered her mouth when she realized she'd said that out loud.

Natsu smirked. "Yep. The heels with steel imbedded in them can really do some damage."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Waving bye to them, Natsu made to grab his things.

"Hey, Natsu? When are you going to…tell them?" Gray inquired. He looked nervous.

"About us?"

Gray nodded.

"We can do it today," Natsu replied quietly. He was unsure of what their reaction might be. But he'd have to face the music sooner or later.

"Then let's do it," said Gray, taking Natsu's hand in his. And that's how they left the gym.

* * *

Happy was a little peeved that he'd been locked in the bedroom again. It was…boring. He had explored _every_ nook and cranny in the bedroom. Even the bathroom!

The small cat jumped into the bed, and he stared intently at the door. He'd seen how it'd been opened and closed several times. If he could hit it at the right angle, he just might be able to get the door open.

Happy jumped onto the dresser, calculating every step beforehand before he settled himself on the edge of it. He seemed to eye the doorknob analytically before leaping into the air.

As soon as Happy touched the doorknob, it made a click.

So much for that.

Happy had just locked the door.

* * *

It was amazing how quiet the cafeteria had become as soon as Gray and Natsu entered it hand in hand. You could even hear the buzzing from the lights.

"What're you all staring at?" Gray snapped, making most of the students revert back to eating their lunches.

They walked over to Lucy and the others, taking a seat near them.

"When did _this_ happen?" Jellal asked, smiling knowingly.

"Thursday," Natsu answered quietly.

"Wait…you and Gray are dating?" Lucy erupted. The entire cafeteria went silent again.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy. I don't think they heard you in Australia," Natsu replied in irritation. "But yes. We've just started dating."

"Well, I'm happy for you," announced Gajeel.

Levy just gaped at him. "You are?"

"Of course! It means that when Gray finally gets some action between the sheets, he'll be less of an ass to everyone," he elaborated.

"I never thought of it that way," Loke mumbled, internally liking the idea.

Lucy smacked him in the head anyway. "Why don't you stop thinking of how things might benefit _you_ and actually how they might benefit others for once," she said, scolding him. She turned to Gray and Natsu. "I'm really happy for you. I wish you the best." And then she left.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Loke. "Are you two still fighting?"

"It would seem so," replied Loke reluctantly.

"And have you done anything to try and mend your relationship with her?" inquired Natsu. He hated seeing one of his best friends looking so hurt.

"I…I don't know what to do!"

"Try _talking_!" snapped Natsu. "Instead of just moping around, grow some balls and communicate with her. Figure out what's bothering her and discuss it. Don't take no for an answer and insist that the two of you work it out. And on top of all that, apologize to her," he finished softly.

Loke seemed to get a boost of confidence after Natsu's little speech. He stood up. "I'll…go find her and talk to her right away," he said before running off.

"What about the rest of you?" Gray growled. "Do you have any problems with me dating Natsu?"

Erza smirked. "I don't have any problems with it. But if you hurt him, I'll come after you."

The rest nodded in agreement. Tears of joy ran down Natsu's cheeks, making Gray flip out.

"Shit!" he hissed when he saw Natsu crying again. Just what the hell had made him cry this time? "Natsu! I hate it when you do this! Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," replied the sniffling pinkette.

Gray wanted to crawl under a rock and die. "If you're happy, don't cry!" he begged, forgetting exactly _where_ they were. He anxiously dried Natsu's eyes. "I don't know what to do when you do this!"

"You're doing fine right now," replied Natsu affectionately, his tears subsiding.

Gray smiled.

Then he remembered where he was.

"What the hell are you all gawking at?" Gray roared at his shocked onlookers.

And then the fangirls—mainly Juvia—started wailing like banshees.

* * *

"I can't believe how _well_ today went," said Natsu as they entered the apartment. "Well, except for the Lucy and Loke fiasco. And your _meltdown_ in the cafeteria."

"For the last time, I did _not_ have a meltdown," Gray snapped.

"You started a food fight," Natsu argued.

"I threw _one_ pudding cup at a wailing fangirl to shut her up. I didn't know it was the means for all out food war."

Natsu tried not to laugh. Gray could get so worked up over the craziest things. "Let's just get cleaned up," he said, preparing to open the door to the bedroom. It wouldn't open. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked? Why'd you lock it?"

"I _didn't_ lock it," Natsu insisted.

" _Mew_! _Mew_!" came the muffled reply from behind the bedroom door.

Resisting the urge to slam his head on said door, Natsu left and was back in a matter of minutes holding a screwdriver. He unscrewed the doorknob and opened the door. Happy bolted from the bedroom like a frightened gazelle.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a normal thing?" Gray asked aloud, staring after the kitten.

"Why do I get the feeling we'll have to childproof the apartment because Happy is acting like a hyperactive two-year-old?" added Natsu.

Gray grunted in agreement. He had a feeling that kitten would be the death of them…or their apartment.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Groin Strikes**

 ***WEAPON: Arm between elbow and wrist**

 ***TARGET: Groin/Testicles, up and under**

 ***Used when grabbed from behind and arms are pinned**

 ***Shift hips to one side to create an opening**

 ***Lift arm as high as possible and strike back, between attacker's legs**

 ***SNAP BACK**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	7. Groin Hammer Blow

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 ***Author's Note #2 –** WARNING: Mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Groin Hammer Blow (Rated M)**

Gray and Natsu had decided—since they were both mature young adults—that they would share the bed in Natsu's bedroom. Gray was too big to sleep on the couch comfortably and he and Happy…well, enough said. So, last night, they'd opted to share the same bed again.

And that's just how Natsu found himself when he woke, although, he felt a bit strange. An arm that looked a lot like Gray's was wrapped around his waist tightly and he was in a deep sleep. The more Natsu struggled to get free, the tighter Gray's hold became. And that's when he felt it.

Something hard was pressing into Natsu's ass, and when he realized what it was, he nearly screamed. Gray had a hard-on! And whenever he moved, Gray would just moan in his sleep and move closer.

Turning every shade of red, Natsu decided that speaking would probably be the best way to wake Gray up. "Gray?" he called out shakily.

"Mn," came Gray's reply as he snuggled closer.

"Gray! Wake up!" Natsu hissed, elbowing him in the stomach, albeit as gently as he could.

Gray woke with a start, and when he realized what position and condition he was in, he scrambled away and fell out of the bed with a resounding thud. "I'm sorry, Natsu! I'm sorry!" he rambled over and over again.

"It's okay, Gray," replied the pinkette. The _incident_ had been embarrassing—and yet, unnerving for Natsu—for the both of them.

Gray blushed as he stood. "I'm…going to take a shower," he stammered as he bolted for the bathroom, leaving Natsu stunned.

This gave Natsu the chance he needed to reevaluate what was going on. A physical relationship was not something they had talked about yet. They hadn't even kissed! All they'd done was hold hands and hug, and then he'd woken up to an aroused yet sleeping Gray!

Natsu had to wonder if Gray was frustrated sexually, that is. But he didn't…he wasn't sure if he was ready to have that conversation with Gray yet. He knew that they'd have to talk about it eventually, but he was afraid of disappointing or angering him when he would have to tell him that—

"Natsu? The shower is free if you want to use it," Gray announced, coming back into the room fully dressed—surprisingly.

Natsu nodded absently as he traced imaginary designs on the bed sheets.

"Are you all right?" inquired Gray, sitting next to Natsu on the bed and taking his hand in his. Natsu flinched. "If it's about…what occurred this morning, then I'll just sleep on the couch from now on. Sharing a bed probably wasn't the best idea since our relationship is still very new."

"That's not it," Natsu whispered, suppressing the tremble that went through his body. "I need to know if I can…trust you."

Gray was taken aback. Natsu wanted to know if he could trust him? Well, of course he could! Didn't he know that? "You _can_ trust me, Natsu. I promise you that," he said sincerely.

Natsu took a deep breath. "I'm not…ready for any sort of a physical relationship yet."

"I understand," replied Gray. "We'll only move on to that point when _both_ of us are ready."

"Even if it takes me a very long time?"

Gray assumed that there was something more to this than what Natsu was actually saying. "What's this really about, Natsu? You can tell me anything."

"I think I'm gonna take that shower now," said Natsu, springing from the bed, but Gray caught him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me. Didn't you tell Loke yesterday not to take no for an answer? Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Now, please tell me what's bothering you."

Natsu's eyes stared at him nervously, and Gray could depict a tinge of fear in them. But was it of him or something else?

"I'm…afraid to tell you," Natsu whispered.

"Why? You don't _ever_ have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"But what if you don't want me anymore after I tell you?"

Slowly, the pieces started coming together. "Did someone… _touch_ you?" Gray asked, his voice deathly low. When Natsu started crying, he knew he'd guessed right. "Tell me what happened, Natsu. Please."

"It happened so long ago," Natsu gasped. "I'd been ready to never have a relationship after that, but when I met you, I couldn't stop the way I felt. And when you wanted to be with me, I thought it was a dream come true. But in the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't last because eventually you'd want something more from me. And I don't know if I can give that to you as soon as you want it."

"Natsu, I need you to tell me what happened. Don't make a decision about us before I know all the facts. Now, tell me," Gray insisted.

Natsu stared at the ground. He wanted to tell Gray. He really did. But he was afraid of what Gray would do after he found out.

"When I was…seven, m-my dad's friend, Acnologia, came into my bedroom. E-Everyone else was asleep, but as soon as he o-opened my door…I woke up. He c-closed the door behind him…and l-locked it. He came t-toward me…threw my b-blankets off…then he started unzipping his p-pants. H-He said that if I made any noise, he'd k-kill me."

Gray was finding it hard for him to breathe.

"He g-grabbed my hair and p-pulled me out of my bed. Next, he…he pulled out his…his p-penis and told me to…to lick it. A-And he said that if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd kill my dad. S-So I did it." Natsu was really starting to cry now. "And then he sh-shoved himself in m-my mouth…and he t-touched me d-down there! I didn't want him to, but he did it anyway! I didn't want to do it, Gray! I didn't want to! But he made me!"

"Shh," Gray hushed calmingly, pulling the trembling teen into his arms.

"That was the only time he d-did it. But I've been a-afraid of telling anyone I got close to because then…they wouldn't _want_ me anymore." It was then Natsu noticed that Gray still held him. "Aren't y-you disgusted with me?"

"Natsu, I am _not_ disgusted with you. What was done to you was wrong. And I would _never_ force you to do anything you didn't want to. I really care for you, Natsu." He wiped some of the pinkette's tears away. "What happened him? Acnologia?"

"He was shot by our friendly neighborhood gang," Natsu replied wryly. "He's dead. Has been for a few years."

For that, Gray was actually relieved. Otherwise, he would have hunted that man down and punish him for what he had done..

Natsu looked really upset. He was even starting to hiccup because of his crying. "Maybe we should stay home from school today."

"No. I h-have to go. I need to teach," Natsu argued. "I'll be fine…by then."

"Are you sure? Because I still think we need to talk about this. Have you spoken to a…professional about what happened to you?"

"Yes. Around the same time I took that Self-Defense class," Natsu replied, calming down slightly. "I've always been afraid that…if I told anyone else, I'd scare them away…or that they'd be disgusted with me or something. I just need someone to be…patient with me."

"I'm a very patient person, Natsu. And you haven't scared me away. In fact, you've drawn me closer to you. Now I see just how much love, care, and affection you really need and I have plenty to give to you. If you'll let me, that is."

"I _want_ to let you," Natsu implored. "I really do."

"Then I'd say we're one step closer to strengthening our relationship. So, you'll let me take care of you?"

Natsu nodded, feeling absolute relief for the first time in his life. And when Gray kissed him gently on the forehead, he finally felt safe and secure.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Good morning, class," started Natsu. He definitely looked and sounded a lot better than he had earlier that morning. "Today we're gonna learn a new move called the Groin Hammer Blow."

Natsu directed Gray to grab the shield from yesterday and he stood in front of it.

"For the Groin Hammer Blow, your weapon will be the side of your fist and it will be the same arm movement you use for the Groin Strikes. Your target on your attacker will be the pubic bone or front of the groin. Again, you'll shift your hips to make a space, lift your arm as much as possible and strike. Don't forget to snap back."

Showing the students how to execute the move, Wendy took over. A few demonstrations later, Natsu released the class to practice the new move.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, whispering so no one could hear them.

"I'm fine," Natsu replied strongly.

"But this morning—"

"It wasn't what had happened to me that upset me this morning," he interrupted. "It was how I thought you'd react. I thought that you'd…leave me. But instead, you stayed by my side and said that you wanted to help me."

"Okay. If you say you're fine, I believe you. Otherwise…Erza might try to kill me," Gray said uneasily.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why would she try to kill you?"

"If she sees you cry or something, she might think I've hurt you. You know how she is," Gray claimed.

Natsu resisted the urge to laugh. However, the sad part of it was that Gray was probably right. She _did_ have a tendency to jump to conclusions every once in a while. And it wasn't like he and Gray had had a solid relationship before getting together romantically.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Groin Hammer Blow**

 ***WEAPON: Side of fist, same arm movement as Groin Strikes**

 ***TARGET: Pubic bone/front of groin**

 ***Shift hips to make a space**

 ***Lift arm as much as possible and strike using SNAP BACK**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	8. Groin Grab

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Groin Grab (Rated M)**

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Are you okay, Natsu? You look a bit out of it," commented Gray quietly as the students trickled into the gym.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about having our first class discussion. That's all. I just hope it doesn't get out of hand," replied Natsu honestly.

"What do you mean?" asked Gray. However, his questioned wasn't answered since Natsu decided to leave his side to start class.

"Morning, everyone!" started Natsu. "Today we're gonna learn another Self-Defense move called the Groin Grab."

The class seemed unsure about this particular move.

"Let's get started. Now, the Groin Grab is gonna be a bit different than the other moves you've learned in this class because the situation is changed for this one. Your weapon is gonna be your hand for grabbing and your target on your attacker is his testicles, not the penis. What you do is grab, twist, and pull. This move is used in advanced stages of sexual attack and when your attacker is partially or fully disrobed. There is no snap back and you will use an extended yell."

Many of the guys cringed at the thought of the Groin Grab being used on them.

"I see many of the guys flinching, so let me explain a little further. I know that this move seems for geared toward women protecting themselves from sexual assault, but this isn't always the case. Men and children are sexually assaulted, too. But since we have a class discussion today on the article, we'll talk about assault on _both_ sexes tomorrow."

Natsu then showed them the movement of grabbing, twisting, and pulling. He addressed the class to do the move a few times—not literally grabbing anyone, of course, but doing the motion in the air.

"Okay. Next, I'd like for us to discuss a few ideas about abuse. Let's start."

* * *

 _ **Step #1 – Understand that abusive behavior is psychological as well as physical**_

 _Emotional bullies are abusive, verbally and mentally. Remember, no one just gets up one day and just hits another person. Abuse is gradual and builds over time. All physical abuse started out as emotional abuse._

* * *

"Who would like to start?" inquired Natsu.

Lucy raised her hand and when Natsu gave her permission to speak, she did. "Well, I think that abuse isn't always gradual. Sure, verbal and mental abuse might often be accompanied by physical abuse, but there are probably some instances where the physical aspect starts out with the emotional one."

"If I may comment on that," Jellal interceded, "abusers sometimes know what they're doing in terms of…abusing others. They start out with verbal and mental abuse, calling you names, insulting you, degrading you, letting their anger and words instill fear in you. When that builds up you're…you're terrified. So when the physical abuse starts, you feel like there's no way of fighting back. I do believe that physical abuse started out as emotional abuse."

"I have to agree with Jellal on that one," added Erza. "When emotional abuse doesn't seem to have the desired effect, physical abuse is integrated in order to get that desired effect again."

"Would anyone else like to comment?" asked Natsu. "Well, all of you are right. Lucy made the point that abuse isn't always gradual. It might be more common, but it doesn't always happen that way. Some people might just have that snapping point, let it all out at once, and it just continues from there. Other times, the process _is_ gradual as Jellal and Erza pointed out. Now, let's move onto the next one."

* * *

 _ **Step #2 – Immediately set boundaries; you are being bullied because you allow it**_

 _Sometimes when the abuse has been going on for awhile, you are very isolated, without friends and family. This is what the abuser is counting on. Reach out and ASK for help – from anyone who will listen!_

* * *

"I completely disagree with this one!" Gajeel snapped immediately.

"Would you care to explain?" inquired Natsu.

"Every single person on this planet handles things differently. Some are bolder than others, stronger than others, and I'm meaning this mentally. After enduring abuse, you can't just immediately set boundaries. That doesn't always work. An abuser will find a way to get to you. And the whole 'you are being bullied because you allow it' is total crap!"

"But if you're being abused, you should ask for help!" interrupted Wendy. "Don't just sit there and let it happen to you!"

"It's doesn't always work like that!" Gajeel retaliated. "What if you ask for help and it doesn't work?"

"If you tell the police or social services or something, they would help you!" Wendy argued back.

"Okay! I'm interceding now. I have something to say to all of you. Oftentimes, it's really hard to prove child abuse. The proof—depending on the severity of the abuse—can sometimes be nonexistent. You have bruises? Your parent says you're a clumsy child. Cuts and scrapes? Your parent says you get into fights at school or are hanging around the wrong people. Sometimes the word of the adult takes _over_ the word of the child. And some could care less if you're being verbally abused. So what if you report it, they send social services to inspect your home, they leave, and your parent discovers you told? You asked for help. Nothing happened to help your situation. And you're right back where you started. The abuse might even get worse because you told."

"Then…what do you do?" Wendy asked helplessly. She hadn't thought of that.

"I hid a camera…and recorded my father abusing me. I took it to the police, but they refused to see it because of _where_ I came from. I knew that was wrong and I kept trying, but they always refused me. Had I thought of it at the time, I could have given the tape to a teacher and that might have helped me sooner. And if a teacher suspects abuse or you tell a teacher you're being abused, they're required by law to report it. Be smart about your situation and be safe. There are other things you can do and finding a Safe House Center is one of them; they provide shelter and other services to help you. Let's move on."

* * *

 _ **Step #3 – Going for the jugular is a sign of emotional abuse; it destroys people and relationships and nothing good can come of it**_

 _When your most sacred secrets are used as a weapon to hurt you, you are being abused. There is nothing uglier than this. It is a betrayal of all that is loving and good._

* * *

"You're aware that 'going' for the jugular' is a metaphor, right?" Natsu asked them. They nodded. "Would anyone care to begin?"

"Can you give us an example to help us get started?" Levy piped up when it was quiet.

"All right," replied Natsu. "Let's say you confided in your partner about something that had happened to you in your life. Like…maybe when you were a child, your sibling had a serious asthma attack and your mom or dad told you to run off and get the inhaler. But by the time you found it and came back, your sibling stopped breathing. The inhaler is empty, your parents try CPR, the paramedics arrived too late and nothing could be done to save your sibling.

"Maybe you blame yourself for their death even though it wasn't your fault. This could be an instance where your partner uses what you told them against you, telling you that you killed your sibling, that you're worthless, and any other number of degrading insults they can throw at you."

"I guess that means that an abuser will take something they know that already hurts you and uses that knowledge to further hurt you," said Levy. "It's a sensitive subject and they know that, so they'd be inflicting pain on you emotionally just so they can hurt you."

"I agree with what Levy said. I just think that the part where it says, 'There is nothing uglier than this. It is a betrayal of all that is good and loving,' is unnecessary," added Rogue. "This article should be meant to help people, not inflict further pain to one's already fragile psyche."

"What do you mean?" asked Sting.

"Well…I kind of feel like some of these comments on here are attacking the abused for not doing anything about their situation. I don't think that's right," explained Rogue.

"That's a very good point," said Natsu. "Let's continue."

* * *

 _ **Step #4 – Use discipline and do not participate in the interchange; leave the room; go for a drive, if necessary**_

 _There is only one way to survive and that is not to engage on any level. It is difficult to walk away, but the only way to stop abuse is to not participate on any level._

* * *

"This one is stupid," Gray blurted immediately. "It doesn't even specify what type of abuse! If you don't engage on any level when being verbally abused, then it might make the abuser escalate to physical abuse? And what if the abuse here is already physical? It's not like the abuser would be willing to just let you go!"

"Not only that, but it would be unwise to drive anywhere in a severely emotional state. You could endanger yourself or others," continued Loke.

"If you don't participate, it's not like the abuse is going to stop. Like Gray said, it could just escalate," agreed Jellal.

"And it's not the _only_ way to survive," added Natsu thoughtfully. " _How_ you react to your abuser depends on _how_ your abuser acts. As Gajeel said in the beginning, everyone is different. This doesn't just go for the one being abused, but the abuser as well. If you need to defend yourself—especially physically—do it so that you can get away. Thinking about your survival is important. Okay, we have one more to go."

* * *

 _ **Step #5 – Seek professional help if you cannot change the situation on your own**_

 _Once you do this, the rest will follow. This is the first step in the long process of healing._

* * *

"Another stupid one," Gajeel muttered.

"Would you care to elaborate?" urged Natsu.

"You're going to have to seek professional help at some point," barked Gajeel. "Trying to handle a situation of abuse without reporting it isn't safe. If you're doing all you can to prevent the abuse, you still need to contact someone. Keep reporting and contacting the police, social services, or whatever."

"Yes. They'll keep records of your reports and if your situation is taken to court, it may go in your favor. Someone else should know about your situation other than you and your abuser. And once out of that situation, seeking professional help, such as counseling, is a very good idea," said Levy.

"Yeah, they can help you work through the problems you've been faced with and will do what they can to help you both mentally and physically," Jellal supplemented.

Natsu smiled at the class. "Thanks, you guys. This went a lot better than I expected. You were very insightful and understanding. I appreciate your feedback. See you all tomorrow."

The bell rang and the class left with a new view of the world, especially the people in it.

"I think that went pretty well," said Gray, breaking the silence.

Natsu nodded. "I have to admit, I expected them to be a little more…blind-sighted about this, but they showed me. We've really grown up, haven't we?"

Gray pulled Natsu into his arms. "We have. I thought the students in our class would be really immature about learning Self-Defense, but they've impressed me. We're slowly becoming adults. And I think those who are already adults forget that."

"I agree with you on that. We can handle a lot more than what most people think. I mean, sugarcoating things will only last so long. We'll be out in the real world eventually, and with what we're currently learning in school, is everyone really ready for that?"

"Not all of them," surmised Gray. "But either way, everyone will do the best they can."

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Groin Grab**

 ***WEAPON: Hand for grabbing**

 ***TARGET: Testicles (not penis)**

 ***"Grab, twist, and pull"**

 ***Used in advanced stages of attack; attacker partially/fully disrobed**

 ***NO SNAP BACK! Use extended yell**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	9. Knee to Groin

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Knee to Groin (Rated M)**

Natsu groaned as he woke up. He was still tired even though he'd nearly had ten hours of sleep last night. And today was going to be a _long_ day. The lecture he had planned for class was going to be a big eye-opener. Statistics tended to have that effect on people.

Sitting up, he poked Gray in the chest repeatedly until his eyes shot open. "No. Still sleepy," he mumbled.

"If we sleep anymore we're gonna be late. Get up!" ordered Natsu, ripping the pillow out from beneath Gray's head; his head hit the mattress with a muted thud.

Rising from the bed like Dracula in his coffin, Gray stared blankly at the wall. "I need coffee. _Lots_ of coffee."

"Then get up. The coffee isn't gonna make itself," said Natsu.

"Yes, it will. It's on a timer."

"But did you remember to put the water and coffee in it?"

Gray paused. "Shit!"

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going be late!" Gray yelled racing out of the apartment, Natsu hot on his heels.

Slamming the door shut behind them, they raced down the hall and—

"Oof!" Natsu hit something, and that something sent him hurtling toward the ground. Looking up, he noticed that it was a person he'd run into. "Sorry about that," he said, picking up the stranger's baseball cap and handing it to him as he stood.

"It's no problem. You should be more careful," replied the stranger, smiling at him.

"I'm just in a hurry," Natsu explained.

"Natsu, come on!" called Gray, who was standing there impatiently.

"Gotta go! It was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice to meet you, too!" the stranger mumbled, completely absorbed in watching the pinkette leave. "Very nice, indeed."

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Morning," Natsu said quickly to the class as he put the rest of the normal shields in a pile. "We're gonna learn another new move today. First off, I'd like to go over how the shields will be held this time."

He picked one up, held the handles, but placed it directly in front of his right leg.

"Today's move will be the Knee to Groin. You'll be working in partners again. Those holding the shields will hold it like I'm doing right now, but when your partner executes the move, you're gonna move with them by bringing your leg back with the shield."

Natsu demonstrated by pulling his whole leg backward with the shield still in place.

"Do _not_ , I repeat, do _not_ keep your leg firmly in place. The Knee to Groin is exactly as it sounds and we don't want to have any accidents. Your weapon will be your knee and your target on your attacker will be their groin. You'll grab onto your attacker's arms or shoulders for leverage and bring your knee up quickly between your attacker's legs. Snap back and repeat the moves as many times as necessary until you're able to get away."

Beckoning Gray over to him, he had him take the shield and he held it like he had. Next, he placed his hands on Gray's shoulders and thrust his knee at the shield. When he did so, Gray pulled his leg back with the shield and moved with Natsu rather than against him.

"I want you to do the Knee to Groin like this as first so you get used to the motion. You'll get to go all out with the shields we've been using lately to get the full force of it," continued Natsu.

After demonstrating the move with Wendy a few times, he instructed the students to grab shields and practice the new move.

Loke grabbed a shield and wandered over to Lucy. His girlfriend still hadn't spoken to him, but him not saying anything probably didn't help much either. He'd tried to the day when Natsu gave him advice, but he'd chickened out.

"Lucy, would you do the honor of being my partner for class again?" Loke asked hesitantly.

"Okay," replied Lucy after a moment's pause. She'd missed Loke so much. Maybe they could work things out.

"I…I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry," he stated, holding the shield so they could practice. After the first one, he started talking again. "I should have been more considerate to your feelings. And…if you want us to practice Self-Defense outside of school, then we'll do it."

Lucy smiled and placed his hands on Loke's shoulders again. "I forgive you, Loke."

Loke smiled back, his grip on the shield loosening. Boy, was that a mistake. Before he knew it, pain shot throughout his entire body and he crumpled to the ground.

"Loke!" Lucy gasped, coming to his aid. "Why'd you lower the shield? I was still practicing the new move!"

Covering his crotch with his hands, Loke whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. "You put…your hands…on my shoulders," he wheezed. He felt like he was going to throw up. "I thought…you were going…to kiss me."

"What happened?" Natsu inquired, racing over to them.

"I…I accidentally kneed Loke in the groin," Lucy explained apprehensively.

"Go…get him some ice," started Natsu. He kneeled next to his pained friend as Lucy took off to get ice. "At least you two made up."

"Shut up!" snapped Loke. "I feel like vomiting…and you'll make an excellent target if I do."

"Unlikely. Lucy's back," ushered Natsu. "That was fast."

"Loke's in pain," said Lucy, wrapping the ice packet in paper towels and offering it to her boyfriend. He took it graciously and covered his groin with it, sighing in relief.

"I think that's enough practice for today," muttered Natsu and he marched back to the center of the room. But when he saw Gray smirking, he frowned. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he replied smugly.

"You must have done something."

"Fine. I caught the whole incident on video with my phone," Gray explained victoriously. He couldn't wait to use Loke's little incident against him.

"We need to get you a _real_ hobby," mumbled Natsu.

"What's on tomorrow's agenda?" Gray asked, changing subjects

"Well, another new move, for starters. I'll probably create my lesson plan tonight."

"Just make sure you save enough time for me," Gray hinted.

"In your dreams."

"Actually, in my dreams, you can be quite—"

"Don't even finish that sentence!"

* * *

Natsu trudged into the apartment complex alone. Grayu had to go to work.

Taking the stairs, he finally reached the second floor. When he arrived in the hall, he saw the stranger he'd run into just that morning.

"Hello?" Natsu called, drawing the stranger's attention to him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name before," he stated firmly.

"Oh, the name's Jerome."

"And do you live around here?" inquired Natsu.

"No, I just do maintenance ever now and then. When I get the call, I come and fix things up," replied Jerome.

Natsu completely took in his appearance then. He wore the same baseball cap as he had that morning along with a grey colored jumpsuit with a logo for the company he worked for.

"It was nice to meet you, but I have to be going now," said Natsu walked toward his apartment.

"Bye," Jerome called back with a slight wave.

When Natsu finally got into the apartment, he sighed slightly in relief. That Jerome guy unnerved him a bit.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Knee to Groin**

 ***WEAPON: Knee**

 ***TARGET: Groin**

 ***Grab onto attacker's arms or shoulders for leverage**

 ***Bring knee up quickly between attacker's legs**

 ***SNAP BACK and repeat as many times as necessary**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	10. Front Snap Kick

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Front Snap Kick (Rated M)**

"Is everything all right? You look uneasy," observed Gray when Natsu entered the kitchen that morning.

"I'm fine. It's just…I got weird vibes from this guy who was hanging around on our floor yesterday."

"What guy?"

"He works for maintenance and said his name was Jerome. I literally ran into him yesterday morning, and when I came home yesterday, I found him waiting in our hall. I don't feel right about him. He's…a creeper."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen him before?"

"No. Not until yesterday. It didn't even look like he'd been working at all."

"What's he look like?"

"Well, he had a grey colored jumpsuit on and a baseball cap. He's well-built from what I could tell," elaborated Natsu.

"I'll notify the apartment security to keep an eye out for him. Well, we need to go to school in a bit. Are you all right?"

Natsu sighed. "Yeah. And thanks, Gray."

"No problem, Natsu," he replied, wrapping his arms around him securely. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Natsu, I don't mean to sound blunt, but how the hell did you manage to get the school to give you school supplies? Don't we have a budget crisis?" inquired Gray as he watched Natsu unload a box filled with notebooks.

"I told the principal that this was for the overall self-improvement of Fairy Tail's students. Plus, the efforts done by the school to boost the self-esteem of their students would eventually be recognized by the public."

"I didn't know you could sweet talk people." Gray sounded impressed.

"I didn't, either. Class is starting soon, so go get the shield."

Today's lesson was going to be interesting, especially since Natsu was adding homework into the mix, but he'd let the class know that…later. It _was_ Friday, after all. If he mentioned that there would be homework _now_ , he might incite a riot.

"Happy Friday!" Natsu started when the last of the students arrived. "We'll be learning a move today called the Front Snap Kick and the shields we used yesterday will be the same ones we use today. However, you will be holding them differently."

Grabbing a shield, he gripped the handle on the top of it and held it off to the side. "Take one hand and hold the top of the shield like I'm doing and hold it off to the side away from your body. But you must keep it off the ground. When the Front Snap Kick is used on the shield in this way, it will swing backward. Your partner will therefore not be in harm's way. Does that make sense?"

The class nodded and Natsu dropped the shield on the ground and moved over toward Gray, who was holding the shield like he just had.

"For the Front Snap Kick, your weapon will be the ball of your foot, _not_ your toes. Your target on your attacker is their knee; the front and side. You will kick as if you're trying to kick _through_ your target and snap back. Repeat this move as many times as necessary until you can get away. I would like to emphasize, again, that self-defense is being used to incapacitate so that you can get away and get help."

Natsu stood in front of the shield in the ready position used for most of the Self-Defense moves. His right leg was a little further back than his other one. Then he lifted his right leg and thrust it forward into the shield using the ball of his foot to make contact. The shield swung backward and Natsu let it rest before he executed the move again.

"The reason you're using the ball of your foot instead of your toes is because you have more power and force in that part of your body. If you were to use your toes, there is a good chance you could either injure yourself, not have the desired impact, or both. Just think about it. Your full weight is mostly supported by this part of your body," said Natsu, indicating the ball of his foot. "There's a lot of power there. Now, split up and start practicing. Then we'll have another lecture."

Natsu dismissed them to practice. This move seemed to be a lot easier for them to do, mainly because they weren't worried about hurting their partners this time.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what are the notebooks for?" Gray was desperate to know. Natsu had chosen not to relate that information to him and it was driving him mad.

"You'll find out in a bit. Why are you so adamant about finding out, anyway?" Natsu asked, teasing him.

Gray pouted, although, it looked to be nonexistent. But Natsu knew it was there.

"We're not going to be writing things down and sharing them with the class, are we?" Gray grumbled.

"No. If anyone wants to share anything in this class, it's entirely up to them. I'd never pressure anyone into sharing anything unless they wanted to. Don't worry about the notebooks. You'll find out with the rest of the class."

Gray crossed his arms. He was miffed because he couldn't squeeze this valuable information out of Natsu.

"All right, class! That's enough!" Natsu called out. "If I can have you put the shields up and take a seat, that would be greatly appreciated."

A few minutes later, the students had seated themselves and anxiously awaited the next part of the lesson. And soon, they found themselves each being handed a notebook and a pen, along with a sheet of…instructions?

"Is this homework?" Gajeel questioned, eyeing the materials in distaste.

"Sort of," Natsu replied. "Each one of you has been handed a notebook, a pen, and a set of instructions. It's homework to a degree, but it will not be collected. However, I do expect everyone to keep up with it. Myself included. It's more for _your_ benefit than anything else. Let's go over the instructions."

* * *

 _ **How to Like Yourself & Improve Your Self Esteem**_

 _ **Step 1**_

 _Every day (or night) write down at least five things you […] like about yourself and why._

 _ **Step 2**_

 _Ask yourself what's likable about the things you dislike about yourself. Again, write it down…Writing things down helps things to "stick" with us better._

 _ **Step 3**_

 _Look at those with characteristics you admire, and then look within yourself for those same traits._

 _ **Step 4**_

 _Graciously accept compliments._

* * *

"I want everyone to follow these steps and keep writing in these notebooks everyday for the duration of this Self-Defense unit," said Natsu after he finished reading the directions the article had provided. "I'll be writing in one, too. You won't have to share these with the class and, again, you won't be turning' them in. I hope doing' this will help you."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Filtering out of the gym, the students took what they had been given, appearing intrigued by the assignment.

"I expect _you_ to do this, too, Gray," Natsu warned as he watched Gray stare blankly at the notebook. "Gray?"

"I want to do this, but…can you help me with it?" Gray looked…lost.

"Uh, I guess so. What do you need help with?"

"I don't…I don't think there's anything I really like about myself," Gray answered softly.

Well _that_ was something Natsu hadn't expected. How had Gray managed to pull off having such high self-esteem if he didn't think there was anything about himself to like?

"Gray, there are many good qualities in you," stated Natsu. "You're strong and caring'. Just look at what you've done for me. If you want, I can help you work through this, okay?"

Their eyes met. "Okay."

* * *

Natsu sighed in relief as he walked up to the apartment door. Jerome was nowhere in sight, so perhaps Gray's little notification had prevented the creeper from lurking around.

Opening the door, he shut and locked it, tossing his keys onto the little table near the door. He went to the bedroom he now officially shared with Gray and let Happy out. He rushed from the room and scampered down the hall.

"Don't worry. I'll feed you in a sec," he chuckled, noticing his empty food bowl.

Making his way to the kitchen, a voice stopped him.

"It's about time you got home."

Natsu froze. Turning his head slightly, he discovered that Jerome was standing near the front door. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

Natsu quickly took in his situation. He was in a bad spot. The phone was next to Jerome, as well as his keys. The rest of the apartments up here were mostly empty, so if he called out, there was a strong chance no one would hear him.

"Oh, and before I forget, there's something else I want to mention. I took the proper precautions so that we wouldn't be disturbed," began Jerome, removing his cap and placing it on the table over Natsu's keys. "That security guy who'd been roaming the hall is a little…hung up at the moment."

Swallowing hard, Natsu walked backward, circling around the other side of the couch in the center of the room. He needed to play his cards right. "What do you want?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off his intruder.

Jerome smirked and slid his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a knife.

 _Shit!_ Natsu thought frantically. From his own personal experience, a knife was a hell of a lot worse to deal with than a gun; it was far easier for him to predict what would happen. But a knife?

"First, I think I'll cut up that pretty face of yours. Then I'll _take_ you with my knife. I like preparing my victims properly before I fuck them."

Natsu's eyes widened. He was trapped. His only way out had been blocked. If he tried to hurt Jerome in order to get away, it would be very risky. The knife worried him more than anything.

Glancing around, Natsu spotted a vase that had been used to decorate the coffee table. Perhaps if he kept Jerome talking enough, he'd be able to reach the vase and use it as a distraction.

"How'd you get in here?" Natsu asked suddenly. If he boosted the guy's ego some, maybe he could set his plan into motion.

"I'm glad you asked. All I had to do was say that I'd been called to do some maintenance up here and they let me in. I picked the lock and waited for you to come home. Too bad the other one didn't come with you. I'd have had some _real_ fun with him, too. But you'll do just fine."

"My boyfriend's coming home any minute!" he blurted, creeping closer to the coffee table.

"No, he isn't. His shift ends at six, right? That's plenty of time to play around. Now, enough small talk. I want to have some fun."

Jerome lunged at him the same time Natsu grabbed the vase. He stepped to the side, his attacker's knife grazing his arm as he brought the vase down on his head…hard. It broke, shattering into pieces.

But instead of stunning Jerome, it only served to piss him off.

"Why you little—" Jerome grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, promptly knocking Natsu onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

* * *

Gray sighed. He should really go home now. Business at Forever 21 was _so_ slow today.

Spinning on his heel, he looked out the window of the second floor, smiling softly when he noticed that Natsu was right. His place of work _was_ right across from their apartment. But soon, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock.

Someone else was in their apartment other than Natsu. And he just watched as Natsu was sent flying to the floor.

Whipping out his cell phone, he contacted the police as he bolted from the building.

* * *

Shaking off his daze, Natsu's eyes refocused on his attacker's towering form.

"Fucking bitch!" Jerome hissed, coming to him.

Natsu raised his leg, brought his knee toward his face and thrust the heel of his foot at Jerome's knee as hard as he could. There was a bit of a sickening crunch as his attacker stumbled backward, but he didn't fall. Would _nothing_ take this guy down?

Jerome growled as he righted himself, brandishing his knife once more. He moved for Natsu again. Placing his injured leg down first, Happy darted under him, causing him to lose his balance.

And then Jerome came crashing down, his head coming in contact with the corner of the coffee table.

* * *

Gray had taken the stairs with some police officers as they made their way to the apartment complex.

 _Please be all right, Natsu_ , Gray prayed.

"Step aside, Mr. Fullbuster," one of the cops said. He went to the apartment door and kicked it open, gun in his hand. "Police!"

When the officer lowered his gun, Gray shoved him out of the way and entered the apartment despite protests.

"Get an ambulance. Make that two," said the cop as he entered after Gray.

Gray immediately rushed to Natsu's side.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Natsu ranted breathlessly, staring at Jerome's still form.

"Don't look at him. Look at me. Look at me, Natsu," Gray directed, trying to pry Natsu's gaze from the bloody mess on the floor.

"Mr. Fullbuster, we should get him to the ambulance and get him fixed up. But I'd like to ask a few questions first," stated the officer who'd kicked open the door.

EMTs entered the apartment carrying a stretcher. After a few pictures had been taken, they loaded Jerome up on it and carried him out.

"What happened, Mr. Dragneel?" inquired the cop.

"He was already in the apartment when I came in. He had a knife. Jerome said what he was gonna do…and then he just came at me. I grabbed the vase and hit him in the head as I stepped to the side, but he cut me…my arm. It pissed him off. Then he…he grabbed my arm and punched me in the face," started Natsu.

"And then what?"

"I was on the floor. And he came at me again. I kicked him in the knee and it made a crunching' sound, like it broke or something'. But he was still standing. He came at me again, but then Happy darted under his feet. Jerome tripped and fell…and he hit his head on the coffee table. He wasn't moving'," Natsu gasped out.

"Who is Happy?" asked the officer.

"He's our kitten," answered Gray.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now. Get him to the hospital," he ordered.

Picking up Natsu, Gray took him out of the apartment and down to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

Gray sat in the waiting room of the hospital and stared at the wall. It was all he could do.

The cops had told him that Natsu wouldn't be charged for the death of Jerome. It was accidental and Natsu had the right to defend himself, especially since his attacker had a weapon.

What they'd been shocked to discover, however, was that Jerome had been someone the cops had been looking for. The M.O. fit for a serial rapist they'd been hunting down. All the people in the apartment complex and the guy had chosen the one person who could defend himself. What a twist of fate.

"Gray?"

Natsu's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Natsu!" Gray gasped, throwing himself at him. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine. He just cut my arm. No stitches. They just bandaged me up and gave me a Tetanus shot. I can go home," stated Natsu softly. He had a strong front, but he looked exhausted.

"I shouldn't have left you today. I should have been there—"

"It's over," Natsu consoled him. "I'm okay and it's over. Can we go home now?"

"Not yet," said Gray seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I need to do something first."

Without further explanation, Gray's lips suddenly met his in a searing kiss. Their mouths moved clumsily against each other, but the message was clear.

Gray pulled away first then planted a few more gentle kisses on Natsu's lips. "When I saw what happened today, I couldn't…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said, kissing him again.

"But you're here now. And that's all I need," Natsu mumbled into his chest.

And then he let his tears finally fall.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Front Snap Kick**

 ***WEAPON: Ball of foot (NOT toes)**

 ***TARGET: Knee, front and side**

 ***Kick "through the target"**

 ***SNAP BACK and repeat as many times as necessary**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	11. Instep Stomp

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Instep Stomp (Rated M)**

"Natsu? I brought you some tea," Gray announced softly as he entered the bedroom. He sighed when Natsu didn't respond.

The pinkette had been like this ever since they'd come home from the hospital. It was currently Saturday afternoon and Natsu was still lying in bed. Even Happy had lightly pawed at his face to get him to respond, but he just wouldn't.

Setting the tea down on the nightstand, he sat down on the bed. Natsu just turned onto his side, his back facing Gray.

"Talk to me, Natsu. I gave you the space I thought you needed, but you haven't left this bed in nearly fifteen hours. And don't get me started on you not eating anything. Talk to me."

Natsu shifted his position so that he was now facing Gray, but he was still lying down. Gray noticed that Natsu had tear stains on his face and his eyes were puffy and red. "I feel like it's my fault that he's dead, Gray," he started hoarsely. "I keep replaying what happened in my mind. It's like I…I killed him, Gray. It's like I killed Jerome."

Crying again, Gray lay down next to him and pulled the pinkette into his arms. "It was _not_ your fault, Natsu. That man tripped when avoiding Happy and hit his head on the coffee table. You didn't touch him, so how could it be your fault that he died?"

"If I hadn't hurt him, he might not have died. He could have easily avoided Happy then."

"But if you hadn't defended yourself, what do you think would have happened to you?" Gray inquired firmly. _He_ didn't even want to think about that. "Jerome was a serial rapist, Natsu. If you hadn't tried to stop him, he might still be out there hurting people. What happened to him was a freak accident. I _do_ believe that he got what he deserved, but his death was not your fault."

When Natsu didn't reply, he continued.

"What would you tell one of your students if they approached you with a situation like this? Would you tell them that it was their fault?"

"No," Natsu answered without thinking.

"Then what would you tell them?"

"I…I would have told them that it wasn't their fault. And that they had a right to defend themselves since their life was in danger," Natsu replied softly.

"And you would _mean_ that, right?" Natsu nodded. "Then why are you having such a hard time accepting it?"

"Gray," he began, trying to explain, "knowing what happened and accepting what happened are two completely different things. I know what I did was the right thing to do. It's just hard accepting the end result of it. Logically, there should be nothing to feel guilty about, but that doesn't stop me from feeling it."

"I can understand that," said Gray after some thought, staring at the eyes that seemed to bore holes into his very soul. "I'm not trying to push you or anything. I just want you to be aware that you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened. Okay?"

"…Okay."

"Good," replied Gray roughly, "because yesterday really scared the shit out of me. I saw you hit the floor and I thought that he'd—"

Natsu silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "He didn't, Gray. He didn't."

Gray's hand trailed upward and took Natsu's hand in his own. "I know, Natsu. But that still doesn't stop me from being scared."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that."

"Like what?"

"That you're scared."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because…I don't know. You're _you_?"

Kissing Natsu's knuckles, he sighed. "I do get scared, Natsu. And it's when you are in danger. I can't help that. You mean too much to me. Now," started Gray, clearing his throat; this emotional conversation was making him feel a tad bit uncomfortable. "Will you eat something for me?"

"I will if you make it," Natsu replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm still a bit out of it right now."

"Sure," said Gray, faking a smile; inside he was actually panicking. Natsu wanted him to make food? By himself?

* * *

Gray hissed as he entered the living room. He had to cook for Natsu!

"Maybe…I can keep it simple," he muttered aloud. "Like making a sandwich." He made a strange noise in the back of his throat that made him sound like he was whining—or crying.

* * *

"What the hell is a dollop?" Gray read the directions once…twice…and he still couldn't figure out how much a dollop was.

He sighed in exasperation and narrowed his eyes. As soon as he'd stepped into the kitchen, Gray had turned on one of the burners on the stove and left a dishtowel there. Needless to say, he panicked when he smelled smoke. If he hadn't been paying attention, the apartment complex would probably have burned to the ground.

Gray + Cooking = Nuclear Bomb

At least, that was his current philosophy.

With his numerous food attempts littered the counter, Gray decided on something he couldn't possibly screw up: making hot chocolate in the microwave. After Gray's third attempt, he'd finally managed to make a decent cup. But now he was having issues.

"What the _hell_ is a dollop?" repeated Gray as he glared at the directions. "I need to know how much that is before I add the whipped cream to it. Whatever."

Growling, he grabbed the tube of whipped cream, squirted a fair amount on top of the hot chocolate and slammed the tube back on the kitchen counter.

Picking up the hot chocolate and a tray of…food-like objects, he wandered toward the edge of the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. "I brought you some hot chocolate, Natsu."

Natsu stretched and sat up on the bed. "Thank you," he replied, accepting the steaming mug. Taking a sip, he cooed as the warm, sweet liquid coursed through his body. "It's really good, Gray."

"Really?" exclaimed Gray, looking both relieved and ecstatic.

The pinkette nodded. "What have you guys been doing in there?"

"Trying to cook. The kitchen and I don't work well together," Gray explained.

"I could tell by the scent of something burning."

"Nothing was burning," he denied immediately.

Natsu chuckled. "At the rate _you're_ going, Gray, I won't be surprised if the kitchen puts a restraining order on you."

"Very funny," Gray mocked. "I made the hot chocolate, didn't I? And it only took me three tries!"

"It doesn't matter whether it took one try or fifteen. I don't care. Whether the food is good or bad, I don't care. What I _do_ care about is that you took the time to try because I know you were doing it for me, okay?"

Gray nodded hesitantly, feeling both proud and relieved. And maybe a little nervous.

"So what did you bring me?" asked Natsu, trying to lighten Gray's obviously unsettled mood.

"Soup and sandwiches," he answered. "It's nothing fancy."

"It is to me," said Natsu thoughtfully. "Now, let's eat!"

They gathered on the bed and started digging into the food. To be honest, it wasn't too bad.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Morning, class. I hope all of you had a nice weekend," Natsu started. "We'll work on our new Self-Defense move: the Instep Stomp." He directed Gray to hold the shield in front of his leg, yet make sure the shield touched the ground.

"Your weapon is gonna be your heel and your target on your attacker will be the top of your attacker's foot. You'll lift your leg and use all of your body weight to stomp on their foot. _Always_ keep your knee bent through the entire technique; you don't want to straighten your leg completely because your attacker might be able to take advantage of that and it might restrict yourself from doing anything further to escape. When using the Instep Stomp, you can also use your heel to scrape down the front of your attacker's shin and locate their foot that way."

Natsu walked over to Gray and brought his leg up. He scraped his heel down the front of the shield and stomped the floor in front of it as hard as he could.

"Remember that story I told you about that woman with the heels? The one where she penetrated through her attacker's foot?" The class nodded. "Well, this is the move she used. Grab a shield and give it a shot."

Releasing the class to practice, Gray came up behind him. "Are you going to tell them what happened on Friday?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to worry them. And if I tell them that, they'll find out we live together. I regret saying this, but our relationship is still very young—newborn young—and I really don't want them butting in just yet. Can't we have some time for ourselves just to get to know each other a bit better before dragging them into it?"

Gray sighed. "If that's what you want."

"It is. At least for right now. I want us to take this relationship seriously and I feel like they'll…mock or poke fun at us, and I don't want that."

"Okay," said Gray, pulling him in for a quick hug before releasing his hold. "I just want to make sure that you're positive on your decision."

"I am." Natsu smiled at him endearingly. "Okay, guys. We'll continue with more of this tomorrow," finished Natsu as the bell rang. "Bye!"

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy called as she walked up to the pinkette hurriedly. "Everyone was wondering if you and Gray would like to come over to my place on Friday for a movie night."

"I'd have to ask Gray about that. Do you mind if I tell you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lucy made to leave, but stopped. "We haven't really hung out the past couple weeks. Everyone misses you, and they'd like you and Gray to hang out with us more. Especially Erza."

Natsu's brows knitted. "Why her?"

"She somehow got it into her head that you're her baby brother or something like that, and she has an overwhelming need to protect you from…you get the idea, right?"

"Oh, I get it all right. I'll see you later, Lucy."

"Bye, Natsu!" she cried before scampering off.

"We're going to movie night, aren't we?" Gray deadpanned.

"Yep. It might be in your best interest to do so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Erza might hunt you down if we don't show. She can be pretty overprotective."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Gray's head. Smirking, he—

"Don't even think about giving her a _reason_ to be overprotective."

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Instep Stomp**

 ***WEAPON: Heel**

 ***TARGET: Top of attacker's foot**

 ***Lift leg, use all your body weight to stomp on foot**

 ***ALWAYS keep your knee bent through entire technique**

 ***Can also use your heel to scrape down front of shin and locate foot**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	12. Defense Against Chokes

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Defense Against Chokes (Rated M)**

Jellal nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone gently take his hand while walking to school with Erza. When he turned to see who it was who had done such a thing, his jaw dropped.

"Erza! What're you doing?" he stuttered, trying to pull his hand away.

"I'm sorry," replied the other, releasing Jellal's hand. "I was just…never mind."

They stopped walking and stared at each other for a moment before Jellal reached out and took Erza's hand in his own. Letting his thumb graze over the young woman's knuckles, he smiled when he felt a reassuring squeeze from her.

"It feels…nice," Jellal stated softly. "I'm sorry how I reacted before. You kind of scared me."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," replied Erza. "I should have asked you first. Um, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I like you, and I was wondering if you'd—I don't know—like to go out sometime?"

Using his other hand to play with a strand of Erza's scarlet hair, Jellal thought for a moment before answering. "I'd…like that, but I don't want to do anything—"

"—physical," Erza finished for him. At the teen's timid nod, she couldn't help but feel protective over him. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, Jellal. You can trust me."

"I feel like I'm supposed to be the one saying that to you. But I do trust you," he replied shyly. "We can still hold hands. I think I'm comfortable with that. Just don't…touch me when I'm not looking. It startles me."

Erza inwardly cursed the man who'd made him so afraid of physical contact. But Jellal needed time, space, never-ending patience, and all the love in the world, and she was more than happy to give it to him.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Morning, class," began Natsu. "We won't be using any shields today because we're gonna be talking about Defense Against Choking. Here, there is no weapon and no target, but you will try to use any and all techniques you know and can think of. When someone is trying to choke you, you need to try not to panic and do whatever act you need to do _quickly_. If possible, turtle yourself when being choked. This means you'll tuck in your chin and pull your shoulders up; you can do this in the hope that you'll protect your airway so that you can breathe. And protect your carotid arteries with your hand if being choked with a wire or knife."

Natsu demonstrated the _turtle_ so that everyone would get the idea.

"It is very important that you ensure you can breathe before trying to use any of the techniques you know. If enough pressure is placed on your neck to compress your internal carotid artery, you can pass out after a certain amount of time. And in some cases, people will strangulate someone until death. This is why it is so important to ensure that you can breathe; it's gives you a chance to fight back."

When Natsu put it like that, it made them realize just how fragile the human body was. It kind of shook them up a bit.

The bell rang.

"Thanks, you guys," Natsu called out as the class left for lunch.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow when Gray started acting…fidgety. "Just spit it out already."

Gray scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was just…doing a lot of thinking this morning and realized that I-I hadn't properly asked you out on a date yet."

When Natsu just stood there, Gray panicked. "Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Answer what? You didn't ask me anything yet," Natsu responded, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Gray's nostrils flared as he huffed at being teased. "Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. It _is_ a school night," Natsu taunted.

"Natsu," Gray growled in warning.

"Okay, okay! We'll go out tomorrow night. Happy?" he laughed, hugging the gruff teen.

Grunting in compliance, he embraced Natsu embarrassedly.

"So…where are you taking me?"

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Defense Against Chokes**

 ***ANY AND ALL TECHNIQUES YOU KNOW AND CAN THINK OF**

 ***DON'T PANIC: DO ACT QUICKLY**

 ***If possible, TURTLE: tuck in chin and pull shoulders up**

 ***Protect your carotid arteries with hand if choked with wire or knife**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	13. Smothering

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Smothering (Rated M)**

"Lucy?" Loke started while the two of them walked to school. "Do you think I'm…not romantic?"

The blonde's eyes widened dramatically. Where had _this_ come from? "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Loke."

"Well, I've been thinking—and I kind of watched a lot of romantic movies while we weren't speaking to each other—and I realized that I don't treat you as I should," Loke confessed.

"Um, h-how do you think I should be treated?"

Loke fidgeted and remained silent.

"Do you have any idea where to even _begin_ with being romantic?" asked Lucy, trying to get _something_ out of her boyfriend.

Loke nodded slightly, but still didn't do—or say—anything.

"What is it?" Lucy finally exclaimed, losing all patience.

Suddenly, Loke's hand shot out and he took her hand in his. Linking their fingers together, Loke sensitively rubbed his thumb across Lucy's knuckles before continuing on their way to school.

Lucy looked down at their intertwined hands curiously. Loke had _never_ done something like this before! And it was nice. Smiling to herself, she took comfort in the fact that her boyfriend was trying. That was all that mattered to her.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"I still don't like this idea," Gray mumbled as the students started filing in. "They're going to think I'm being abusive."

"Gray, for the last time, this is gonna be part of our lesson. They need a visual example and I can't do it by myself," argued Natsu.

Gray gazed at the pillow he held in his hands. "Can't you at least make Wendy do it?"

Ignoring him, Natsu turned to the class. "We have a really full day today, so let's get started."

Natsu then stood, ready to begin with his next Self-Defense lesson. "We're gonna talk about Smothering now, especially when pillows are being used. I'd like to mention that if you're being smothered by a pillow, try not to panic. You _can_ breathe through almost all pillows. You'll want to open your mouth as wide as possible and focus on forcing' air in and out."

Natsu moved to the center of the gym and lay on the floor. Gray immediately walked over to him, knelt on the floor, and pressed the pillow he'd been holding the whole time over Natsu's face. A few seconds later, he pulled it away.

"If possible," Natsu continued, "tuck your head to the side and create a space by your shoulder. This will give you a space to breathe. And don't forget to _flail with a purpose_ to locate targets or pretend to pass out. It might just give you the opportunity to use eye gouges, knee to the groin, palm strikes, or whatever area happens to be open on your attacker."

Gray pressed the pillow to Natsu's face again and he demonstrated the second portion of his lesson. Finished, both rose from the floor.

"You will not be practicing this in class. Smothering was a demonstrational lesson only to give you an idea of what you can do.

The school bell ringing, the students filed out once more.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" inquired Natsu as he took Gray's hand.

"We haven't been received by the others yet," Gray grumbled.

"Well, if you really feel that way, how about we have lunch by ourselves? Then we can talk about this date you're taking me on tonight," he replied, leading him out of the gym and into the open courtyard.

"I'll be at work until six, so we'll leave home at seven for our date," Gray started softly. "And dress a bit more…um…"

"Formal?"

Gray nodded. "Slacks, dress shirt, dress shoes."

"Taking me out of my comfort zone, huh? Oh, well. I don't mind getting dolled up for you," he said with a sly wink that made Gray blush. "So, are we going out to dinner?"

"Yes. I want to take you somewhere extravagant and fancy. I've always wanted to see you in that sort of setting."

Natsu chuckled. "You have, huh? That makes two of us."

* * *

"I…hate…my…HAIR!" Natsu screamed in the bathroom, throwing a bottle of shampoo against the wall.

The pinkette looked back in the mirror. To be honest, he didn't know if his hair looked good or not because he was only used to seeing it a certain way. Currently, his hair was brushed and tamed and styled, showing off the layers of his pink locks; in other words, it was no longer a upright mess.

Natsu sighed and stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the clothes he had picked out. He'd chosen a black pair of dress slacks, matching dress shoes, and an azure blue silk dress shirt.

"Will this work?" Natsu fiddled with his hands. "I've never been to a fancy restaurant before and Gray said to dress formal. This is the best I could come up with."

He hurriedly got dressed and looked at the clock. It was already 6:30. _What could be taking Gray so long?_ he thought as he entered the living room.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and a flushed looking Gray entered. He was already dressed and ready to go and he—

"You got me a bouquet?" Natsu blurted.

Gray nearly dropped the roses he held in his hands, stunned by Natsu's sudden voice. He straightened himself out, freeing his dark slacks from imaginary wrinkles as he smoothed out his crimson red silk dress shirt.

"Is there something wrong with giving you roses? Are you not supposed to do that on a first date?"

Gray was starting to sound as frantic as he had when he'd had a meltdown over his hair, Natsu noted. "No, there's nothing wrong with roses," he replied. "I'm just surprised you got them."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know. I've never seen you act this way around anyone before. You really _do_ like me, don't you?"

Gray's mouth quirked up into an odd smile. "It just might be a bit more than that."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Gray broke the silence. "Um…here," he stammered, thrusting the bouquet under Natsu's nose.

Natsu smiled at the roses. "Why are they purple? Aren't they usually supposed to be red?"

"Red roses symbolize love. These ones are lavender. They represent enchantment and…love at first sight," Gray answered, a very light blush staining his cheeks.

That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. Leaning upward, he kissed Gray on the cheek before placing the roses in a vase and setting them on the dining table.

"Let's go," said Natsu, taking the other's hand.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Natsu exhaled, gawking while he and Gray were seated in a private booth near the back of the dining area. They sat across from each other, the brunet smirking at Natsu's awe.

"Try checking out the menu." Gray's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Natsu laughed sheepishly. Picking up the menu, he was grateful that is was in English and not in French or something like.

"Pick a starter and an entrée. We can order dessert later," directed Gray.

A few minutes later the waiter arrived, notepad in hand. "Have we decided on anything, gentlemen?"

"Yes. We'll start out with the Wild Mushroom Ravioli and the Lobster Spring Roll as our starters," began Gray for them. "And for the entrées, we'll have the Roasted Lemon Rosemary Chicken and the Herb Seared Salmon."

"All right. I'll have your starters for you shortly," said the waiter as he left.

"Natsu, have you ever _had_ lobster before?"

"No," Natsu answered simply.

"Then why did you want it?"

"Just to try it."

"You didn't pick it because you thought it was a fancy food and were obliged to order it, did you?" questioned Gray, eyebrow raised. Natsu shook his head. Gray was about to say more, but the arrival of the waiter interrupted him. That was fast.

Gray received his Wild Mushroom Ravioli which had been prepared in brown butter, rosemary, parmesan, and a balsamic glaze. On the other hand, Natsu's Lobster Spring Roll came with Asian coleslaw, and a sweet chili and acacia honey glaze.

He watched as Natsu cut off a piece of his spring roll, dipped it in the glaze, and placed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"This is really good," started Natsu. Before Gray knew what was happening, he found a forkful of Lobster Spring Roll in his face. "Try it."

Moving to take the fork, Natsu swatted his hand away. "You want to feed it to me, don't you?" Gray grumbled. But who could resist those eyes? Opening his mouth, he let Natsu feed him.

"Do me."

"What?" Gray inhaled, blushing. Then he realized what Natsu actually meant. Why had his mind thought that? Slicing the ravioli in half, he proceeded to feed Natsu, who now had an interesting look on his face.

"You thought I meant something else," Natsu said as he smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gray deadpanned, but his face said otherwise. It was now a bright red.

Natsu decided that teasing him a bit more would be a lot of fun. Slipping off his shoe underneath the table, he slowly ran his foot up Gray's leg, drawing it back down after it had reached mid-thigh.

Startled by the sudden action, Gray jerked, launching the other half of the ravioli across the restaurant.

"What're you so jumpy for, Gray?" chuckled the pinkette, slipping his shoe back on.

He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. What could he say? Sure, he actually kind of _liked_ what Natsu had done, but they were in public!

"Don't do that," Gray hissed.

"Don't do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I? Maybe you should tell me what it is then. _Remind_ me," Natsu replied as if issuing a challenge.

Well, two could play at this game. Gray removed his own shoe, running his foot up the leg in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I do believe you are rubbing my leg," announced their waiter.

Gray looked down, noticing that it wasn't Natsu's leg he'd been stroking, but their waiter's! Snatching his foot away, he turned all shades of red as he averted his eyes and muttered a sincere apology.

Natsu just burst out laughing. What a wonderful evening this had turned out to be.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Smothering**

 ***DON'T panic; remember you CAN breathe through almost all pillows**

 ***Open mouth as wide as possible, focus on forcing air in and out**

 ***If possible, tuck your head to the side, create a space by shoulder**

 ***"Flail with purpose" to locate targets, pretend to pass out**

 ***Use eye gouges, knee to groin, palm strikes, whatever is open**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	14. Side Kick

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Side Kick (Rated M)**

"Sting?" started Rogue while they headed for school.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I wasn't here anymore?"

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" asked Sting while playing with the rubber band in his hands.

"No! I mean…what would you do if I…died?" he clarified, halting in his steps.

Sting froze, the rubber band slipping from his fingers as his heart slammed into his chest. "Died? You're not dying, are you?"

"I'm not dying. I've just been…thinking a lot lately. Natsu's opened my eyes a bit to the world since he's been teaching us. And building a stronger relationship keeps popping into my mind."

"What does that have to do with you dying?" Sting inquired anxiously.

"Because sometimes I wonder if you'd actually miss me if I were to die. I don't know if you really love me," Rogue replied, tears stinging his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss you if you died," started Sting slowly. "At least, I wouldn't miss you for long." When Rogue turned to run, Sting caught him. "Aren't you even going to ask me why?"

"Why should I?"

"I wouldn't miss you for very long," he whispered in his ear, "because my heart would die if you left this earth. I know I don't say this enough—maybe I haven't said it at all—but I love you, Rogue. Without you, my life means nothing. I am nothing. _You_ are the reason I live. I _love_ you."

It was then Rogue noticed the anguish and hurt in Sting's eyes. He saw that he told the truth. His boyfriend actually feared losing him.

Gently bringing his hands up to his face, he kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't worry, Sting. I'm not going anywhere," he sighed. "I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Gray, do you have to go to work this afternoon?" Natsu asked quietly. He'd been concerned about Gray ever since the incident during dinner yesterday.

Although the situation _had_ been quite funny, Gray had taken it especially hard. The rest of the meal had been continued in silence, and after they'd gotten home, Gray had plopped himself on the couch with his laptop and wouldn't say a word to him. He hadn't said a word all morning; he just ran on autopilot.

Gray stared at Natsu for a minute before responding with a shake of his head.

"Good, because I want to make up for yesterday. After class, we're ditching and going home. Then we'll talk," replied Natsu.

Gray just nodded in compliance.

Frowning, Natsu turned to the class. "We have a lot to get through today. We're moving onto our lesson on Side Kicks.

"Your weapon will be the side of your foot and heel and your weapon on your attacker are their knees. This move allows you to kick when your attacker is further away. Your kick should extend out toward your target while you upper body leans _away_."

Gray held the shield like they'd practiced for the Front Snap Kick. Gray then kicked the shield a few times to demonstrate.

"Okay. Get with your partners and practice for a bit, then we'll move onto the next lecture."

Dismissing them, Natsu wandered over to Gray, who'd dropped the shield on the ground.

"Can you please talk to me?" Natsu begged. "Say something. You can even call me pinky. Just…say _something_ to me." Silence. "If this is about yesterday, I'm sorry I laughed. I thought it was funny at the time. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings. I just really need you to say something. I can't handle the silent treatment. At all."

Noticing that Natsu was becoming frantic—like on the verge of a panic attack frantic—Gray sighed. "We'll talk later, Natsu."

Four words! Gray had said _four words_ to him! Finally! He seriously thought he was going to break down and cry in front of everyone if Gray hadn't said something soon.

With the bell signaling the end to another class, the students broke for lunch, leaving Gray and Natsu alone in the gym.

"Let's go home," announced Natsu, taking Gray's hand in his.

Half an hour later, they reached their apartment, with Natsu dragging Gray inside. As soon as they entered, the pinkette dragged the taller of them down the hall and into the bedroom they shared. He pushed Gray down onto the bed, making him lie flat on his back.

"What're you—"

"Just shut up," interrupted Natsu as he proceeded to remove the other's shoes. When Gray's feet were finally free, he began massaging them.

"Natsu, stop," directed Gray as he sat up on the bed and pulling his legs toward himself. "What are you doing?"

Natsu looked confused. "Making you feel better?" He phrased the thought as a question—which was unusual—since he was unsure if he'd done anything wrong.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Natsu shook his head. "If you were to sit next to me."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Natsu questioned uneasily.

Gray frowned. "Mad at you? I was never mad at you, Natsu. Mad at myself, maybe, but not at you."

"But you wouldn't say anything to me. I thought my laughing yesterday with the whole waiter thing made you angry with me. You were just so quiet. I didn't know what you were gonna do."

"Come here," said Gray, pulling Natsu into his arms. "I was mad at myself. Sometimes I try so hard to be normal and do normal things that…if I make a mistake or do it wrong—which I _definitely_ did yesterday—I get furious with myself. I just kept thinking about what I'd done and criticized myself to no end. I hadn't intended to make you feel like I was angry with _you_."

"Okay. But I'm still sorry I laughed. I didn't know that you took things so…hard. You just accepted my challenge and then it sort of backfired. Gray, if you're embarrassed or mad at yourself about something, don't beat yourself up about it. Talk to me and we'll work through it together."

"That might take some getting used to," muttered Gray as he stroked Natsu's face. "Did you think I was going to do something to you?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. My dad would get really quiet when he was mad, and that was the worst because it meant I was in for one hell of a beating."

"I would _never_ lay a hand on you like that, Natsu," interceded Gray. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean the feeling that something might happen will just go away. That reaction has been ingrained in me."

"Then it looks like both of us have something to work on," Gray replied, kissing Natsu tenderly on the lips. "And we'll do it together."

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Side Kick**

 ***WEAPON: Side of foot and heel**

 ***TARGET: Knees**

 ***Allows you to kick when attacker is further away**

 ***Kick extends out toward target while upper body leans AWAY**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	15. Ground Defense

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Ground Defense (Rated M)**

"Is something wrong, Gajeel?" asked Levy when her boyfriend stopped walking. They were still a few blocks away from school, so if they didn't hurry, they'd be late.

Gajeel grabbed Levy by the wrist and pulled her up against his chest. Bringing a hand up to his startled girlfriend's face, he rubbed his thumb across Levy's lips, a strange look in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Levy…you know that?" Gajeel found himself being gaped at. "I mean it. You're like…an angel. You're the light to my darkness."

"Gajeel, you're not planning on doing anything dangerous, are you?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting so…different?"

"It's Natsu's fault."

Levy held back a groan. "What's Natsu's fault?"

"I've been doing that…journal thing he told us to do. And everything I wrote about myself was…stuff that you'd said about me. It was then I realized that I don't say anything about you. I don't tell you how beautiful you are, how I enjoy cuddling with you even though I say otherwise, or that I…love you," Gajeel said finally.

"Oh, Gajeel," Levy sighed. "That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Gajeel actually blushed when he felt his girlfriend go all mushy on him. Trying to save _some_ dignity, he straightened himself out and put his usual face back on. "Well, don't get used to it. I don't want this kind of stuff getting to your head." In saying that, they continued to walk to school together.

Levy just smiled. She really _did_ have a thoughtful boyfriend, even if he _was_ being quite rash right now. But at least she knew he loved her. And besides, Gajeel was completely oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands. Could today get any better?

* * *

 _ **4thPeriod – Self-Defense**_

Natsu fought to keep his eyes open. He'd pulled an all-nighter thinking after his talk with Gray.

"Morning, class!" greeted Natsu, trying to sound chipper. "Today we'll start out with a lesson on Ground Defense.

"The safest ground position for you to be in is having your feet or legs between you and your attacker. Keep one foot higher than the other for kicking and the other foot low to protect your groin area. Your legs should be kept slightly angled apart to allow you to see your attacker.

Natsu laid down on the practice mat, his neck and shoulder area slightly raised, with one foot near the ground covering his groin area while the other was raised as if he were to start kicking.

"Be ready to pivot—which means turn—in either direction if your attacker moves around you. To pivot, drop your lower foot in the direction that you want to move and pull yourself around while continuing to kick with your higher foot. Keep your head up and hands at your sides, ready to strike like when you're in your standing ready position."

Natsu demonstrated pivoting a few times before he started kicking with his raised foot. "Your goal is to strike your attackers knees if they're close enough. Use the same part of your foot that you use for the other kicking techniques you've learned."

Getting up off the floor, he continued. "Get into partner and practice pivoting and kicking in your Ground Defense position. Your partner will also use and hold the shields as we've done for the other kicks; this is to give you an idea of _where_ to kick from the ground."

Dismissing them, Natsu leaned up against the wall, his eyes feeling droopy.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" the pinkette mumbled sleepily.

"You did remember that tonight is movie night with everyone, right?"

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He'd completely forgotten all about that! Letting out a small whimper, he covered his face in his hands. "All I've been thinking about is going back to bed when we get home. I forgot about movie night!"

"How about we do this? Just tell them you're not feeling quite up to it. Then I can stay home and take care of my exhausted boyfriend," stated Gray.

"They're gonna be mad if I bail on them." He was pleased, however, to hear Gray call him his boyfriend.

"They have no right to be mad at you when you're busting your ass trying to give them the proper information and instruction in this class. Tell them you don't feel well. That always works."

"Fine," Natsu groaned. "I'll do it".

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. He could go to sleep at last.

"Are you ready for movie night, Natsu?" Lucy asked, popping up out of virtually nowhere.

"I'm afraid Natsu and I are unable to attend," Gray answered, intercepting the question. "He's not feeling too well, so I thought I'd take him home to get some rest."

"Okay," she replied. "I hope you feel better, Natsu! And have a nice weekend!"

"That actually worked?" exclaimed the pinkette after his friend left.

"What did you expect? She's naturally soft-hearted and kind; she'd never do anything to jeopardize your health."

Natsu smiled sleepily and latched himself onto Gray, nuzzling his chest. "I'm gonna take that nap now."

Gray chuckled lightly. That is, until he felt Natsu go limp. He'd been _serious_? Losing his footing, Gray slipped and collapsed onto the floor, Natsu landing on top of him, still fast asleep.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Ground Defense**

 ***Safest ground position is feet/legs between you and attacker**

 ***Keep one foot high for kicking, on foot low to protect your groin**

 ***Legs are slightly angled apart to allow you to see attacker**

 ***Be ready to PIVOT in either direction if attacker moves around you**

 ***To pivot, drop lower foot in the direction that you want to move and pull yourself around while continuing to kick with high foot; keep your head up and hands at your sides ready to strike**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	16. Kicks on the Ground

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Kicks on the Ground (Rated M)**

It was Saturday. Natsu was at work. Gray was home alone while Natsu at work. Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely true. Gray did have _some_ company, even if it _was_ in the form of a cat, or rather, kitten.

But no matter how much Gray looked at his current situation, he couldn't help how his mind automatically drifted to thoughts of himself as a fat, old man living with tons of cats.

Trying to distract himself from such disturbing thoughts, his eyes drifted to the clock. Natsu would probably be home in about fifteen minutes, which meant that he'd finally have some more alone time with the pinkette.

He continued rubbing Happy's belly—he'd been on his lap the whole time—allowing himself to relax and melt further into the couch, the kitten's purring making him feel content. But then, a sudden urge to use the bathroom overwhelmed him.

Gray stopped rubbing Happy's belly and made to move him off his lap. His eyes popped open, claws extended, and he growled at him. Gray stared down at him in shock. Since when did cats fucking growl?

Reverting back to his previous position—since he was the slightest bit intimidated by him—he tried to relax once more, but nature called. He needed to distract himself. Natsu would be home soon and then he'd be able to free himself from Happy's clutches.

Grabbing the remote, he turned on the T.V. There was a commercial advertising a water hose.

 _Click._

Another commercial, and this one was showing a faucet with the Brita water filter.

 _Click!_

An ad for a water park? Seriously?

 _CLICK!_

Gray turned off the TV, feeling even more uncomfortable since he'd seen all those images of running water. He fidgeted. Running water meant relief. Now, he was twitching. He really had to go to the bathroom!

Glancing at the clock, he realized only _two_ minutes had gone by since he'd last looked. He wasn't going to make it! Flinging Happy off his lap with all his might, he bolted for the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned, a relieved look on his face. But he stopped abruptly when he saw Happy staring him down from the end of the hall. He growled again.

"Nice kitty," Gray said, speaking softly to the pissed off cat. Happy stepped closer to him. "Look, we'll just sit back down on the couch and I'll give you your belly-rubby, okay?"

The kitten looked as if he were about to concede to his request, but then—was he _smirking_ at him? Gray didn't know what to do! This fucking kitten was evil! Pure evil!

Gray's eyes focused on Happy's extended claws. "I'm sorry I flung you off my lap! We can work something out! Can't we?"

But it was too late. Happy had already made up his mind.

Gray's screams could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex.

* * *

Natsu smiled when he reached the apartment door. He couldn't wait to tell Gray he was home. Just the thought of even saying 'I'm home' to someone filled him with such warmth. It was nice to have someone to come home to.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and dropped his keys on the small table next to him. "Gray, I'm home!" he called. He'd never get enough of that. "Gray?" he called again when he received no response. The pinkette walked into the living room and grinned when he saw gray sitting on the couch, his back to him. Moving around the edge of the couch, he made to hug him, but gasped instead by what he saw.

Gray's face and arms were covered in scratches. Cat scratches, to be more precise. His clothes were even in shreds. There was a glazed looked in Gray's eyes and he was scratching Happy's stomach as if he were on autopilot.

Natsu grabbed the kitten and placed him on the floor. "Bad kitty!" he scolded. Happy even had the resignation to look ashamed. Turning back to Gray, Natsu knelt in front of him. "What did he do to you?" he asked, but Gray didn't respond. His hand was still moving as if he were continuing to scratch Happy's belly.

Thinking quickly, Natsu did the only thing that he figured would snap Gray out of it. Gently cupping Gray's face in his hands, he leaned in until their lips met. Stroking the unscratched portions of his face, Natsu kissed him tenderly.

Gray sighed, melting into the kiss as he responded with vigor. He wanted to take it a step further, but Natsu pulled away.

"Are you all right?" Natsu asked, his voice laced with concern.

This only served to confuse Gray. First, they'd been kissing and then Natsu asked if he was all right? Something didn't add up, so it was best to ask what the hell was going on. "Huh?"

"You're a mess! What pissed Happy off so much that he decided to use you as a scratching post?"

Oh. _Now_ he remembered. The demon cat from hell had attacked him.

"Before you came home, I was sitting on the couch with Happy in my lap," Gray recounted as if describing some past trauma. "I had to use the bathroom, so I went to take him off my lap…but he growled at me. I stopped and turned on the T.V. instead since you'd be home soon. But then there was all this water stuff on and it made me have to go even more! I turned the T.V. off, but I just couldn't take it. I flung Happy off my lap and ran for the bathroom. By the time I came back out, he decided to attack me!"

Natsu stroked his face sympathetically. "Let's get you cleaned up. I'll put some salve on the scratches for you," he offered lovingly.

Gray nodded mutely and allowed his boyfriend to lead him to the bedroom. Sitting him on the bed, Natsu directed him to take off his clothes.

"What?" Gray gasped, astounded that such a request had been made of him.

"Your clothes have been shredded to pieces and I wanna see if he scratched you anywhere else," retorted the pinkette as he ventured into the bathroom.

Looking down at himself, Gray realized Natsu had been right. Happy _had_ used him as a scratching post. He was actually quite surprised that his clothes had remained on, they were so tattered. Discarding his shirt, Gray made to remove his pants but stopped when Natsu reappeared with some things in his hand.

"Take your pants off and stand up," ordered Natsu as if he were speaking to a child.

Gray held his breath as he stood, unbuckled his belt, and let his pants drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, he was suddenly under the close inspection of his boyfriend.

"I don't see anything here," he said thoughtfully, venturing off to the dresser where he pulled out a pair of pants. "But there are some scratches on your chest."

Catching the pants that were tossed toward him, Gray hurriedly put them on, amazed that he'd been able to stay calm and collected under the watchful gaze of the pinkette. Not even a blush made its way onto his face.

Suddenly, Gray found himself being pushed back down into a sitting position on the bed, Natsu sitting directly in front of him with a small, wet towel in his hands.

"I'm gonna clean your cuts a bit and then put the salve on, okay?"

"Okay," Gray replied. He watched in wonder as Natsu gently dabbed each scratch; he was trying so hard not to hurt him.

After he'd finished adding the salve to his arms, Natsu moved onto his chest, touching him with featherlike fingers as he rubbed the salve on his scratches. Gray tensed every now and then as he tried pushing away the effect his boyfriend's ministrations produced.

When the pinkette finally moved onto his face, Gray let out a sigh of relief. He was glad his body hadn't betrayed him, because he really didn't want to scare Natsu away with something he was only just learning how to control.

"All done," Natsu announced, cleaning his fingers with the towel. "Just sit back and relax and I'll go make us some lunch."

Gray's arms reached out to stop him before he could leave, pulling his startled boyfriend near his bare chest. "Why is it that you always end up taking care of me? I should be the one looking after you."

"I don't mind, Gray. Really," Natsu insisted, blushing slightly due to their close proximity.

"Well, I do. Come here," he said, pulling Natsu even closer so that he was now semi-straddling his lap.

"What're you doing?" Natsu asked nervously.

"I just want to hold you," Gray reassured him. "I'm not going to do anything else, okay? Not unless you want me to."

Natsu nodded—albeit a tad shakily—and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes before Gray leaned toward him, their lips brushing faintly before they kissed.

Gray opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue lap at the pinkette's bottom lip. They hadn't done anything passed kissing on the lips yet, so he was going out on a limb here. When Natsu didn't jerk away, he ran his tongue across the pinkette's teeth, begging for entrance. Gasping, Gray took advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue inside Natsu's hot mouth, but as quickly as he had done so, he pulled away.

Natsu opened his eyes, staring at him in confusion until the pinkette saw the question in Gray's eyes; he wanted to know if it was okay to continue.

Leaving his mouth parted somewhat, Natsu kissed him again, this time allowing Gray to take complete advantage of him. He groaned into the kiss as Gray's tongue eagerly roamed his mouth, mapping out every inch as if committing it to memory. The longer they kissed, the bolder Natsu became. Soon, his tongue met Gray's in a fierce battle, which Gray rapidly won.

After a few minutes of this new way of kissing, they broke apart, panting from the effort. Resting their foreheads together, Natsu began nuzzling his face with Gray's. The two of them couldn't be happier.

"Fall in love with me," Gray said suddenly, his eyes pleading. "Fall deeply in love with me…as I have with you."

"I can't fall in love with you, Gray," Natsu replied as he saw hurt reflecting on the other's face, "because I've already fallen in love with you. I don't know when, I don't know why, and I don't know how. All I know is that…I love you."

Gray released the breath he'd been holding and cupped Natsu's face in his hands. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he scolded. "You nearly made my heart break when you said that."

Natsu giggled and snuggled closer to Gray. "Aren't you gonna to say it?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Morning, class. I hope all of you had a great weekend," started Natsu as he addressed the class in a cheerful manner. "Today, I'd like to move onto the next technique, Kicks on the Ground.

"You'll be in the same position as I described on Friday for ground Defense. Your weapon will be your heel and your target on your attacker will be their knee. In other situations, your target can also be their face or groin if you are on a bed, couch, in a car, etc. You want to aim _through_ the target, as if you are gonna kick all the way through to behind the knee. You'll also snap back and keep on kicking."

Natsu lay on the mat, one foot protecting his groin area while the other was raised. Gray held the shield out before him and the blond kicked it using his heel.

"I also want you to shout when you kick. Yell 'No!' or 'Back off!' when you do this. You'll see that you end up feeling a bit stronger when you do this. I also want you to practice pivoting again. Have your partners move around with the shield and follow them. When your partner stops, kick the shield so it flings back. Keep doing this process until both of you've had a chance, okay?"

He released them into pairs and they started practicing this little routine.

"I don't hear any yelling!" Natsu bellowed, startling the class into shouting while kicking.

About thirty minutes later—with the students actually breaking a sweat this time—the bell.

Turning his gaze away from the retreating students, the pinkette gawked when he came face to face with a grim looking Gray.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned his boyfriend apprehensively.

"Hm? I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About…I'm aggressive, aren't I?" Gray sighed, his eyes boring holes into Natsu.

"What brought that on?"

"I've been doing some reading on aggressiveness and…I do all of those things. And I know that I've done a good half of them to you. I've been hurting you emotionally, haven't I?" Gray looked like he was going to start beating himself up again.

"Gray, maybe you had in the past. I think things are different now. But we can always work on it together," suggested Natsu.

"I need to think about this and get my thoughts straightened out. I'd like to talk to you about it after school tomorrow, if that's all right with you," he replied solemnly.

Natsu walked up to him and pulled Gray into a comforting hug. "Of course. Do you need time to sort out what you want to say?" Gray nodded. "Okay. Just know that I'm here for you."

"I know you are, Natsu. And for that, I'm grateful."

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Kicks on the Ground**

 ***WEAPON: Heel**

 ***TARGET: Knee (face or groin if you are on a bed, couch, in a car, etc.)**

 ***Aim through the target (behind the knee)**

 ***Snap back and keep kicking**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	17. Side Kicks from the Ground

**Self-Defense**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Side Kicks from the Ground (Rated M)**

Gray stared incredulously at the pinkette, who was standing in front of him in the school gym. Their first class wouldn't start for another hour, but Gray was ready to go. What Natsu had asked him freaked him out a bit.

"You want to… _role play_?" he asked slowly, trying to make sure that his boyfriend's request was accurate.

"Yeah," Natsu replied bluntly, making the other panic. Gray didn't know what to do! They're relationship was _still_ very new and all of a sudden Natsu just wanted to up and role play?

"Isn't that a little much?" stammered Gray unsurely.

Natsu frowned. Something wasn't adding up. "Gray, you _do_ know that I'm talking about the next lesson for Self-Defense, right?"

Flushing in obvious embarrassment, Gray coughed a few times as if clearing his throat, saying, "Of course."

"Sure you did," Natsu replied sarcastically. "You thought I was referring to something else."

"I did not," Gray argued. "Your words just caught me off guard, that's all."

Chuckling to himself, Natsu poked him in the nose. "I like it when you get embarrassed. It's cute."

"I am not cute," snapped Gray.

"Oh, really? Then what are you then?"

"…I'm sexy."

"I guess that journal assignment is really paying off, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Morning!" Natsu greeted the class cheerfully. "Today's gonna be a bit different. First, we'll start off with learning a new technique, Side Kicks from the Ground, and then we'll have an activity that involves practicing assertiveness."

Moving over toward Gray, who was holding the shield, he continued. "For the Side Kicks from the Ground, your starting position will be the same as it is for Ground Defense. Your weapon is the side of your foot and heel and the target on your attacker is their knee, face, or groin."

Natsu got down onto the floor in the Ground Defense position. "You will then roll onto one side, up on one arm or elbow, with your hands planted firmly on the ground. You're gonna kick with your top leg and snap back. And you can also raise yourself up with your arms to continue extending your range. Just remember to keep your hands planted on the ground."

The pinkette showed them the move a few times before he beckoned Gray over with the shield. Gray held it the same as he had for the other kicks, and after Natsu had kicked the shield a few times, he released the class to practice the new technique.

"So, you ready to role play with me?"

Gray smirked inwardly, knowing his boyfriend was trying to tease him. "As ready as I'll ever be. This should definitely be interesting. I've never been the _example_ before."

Natsu laughed. "Hey, this one's down your alley, so you should be good."

Gray grunted indifferently. What would the class think of him—wait…since when did he care what others thought of him? Disturbed by his thoughts, he watched as Natsu directed them to put the shields away. It was role playing time.

"All right, class. Now, we're gonna work on being assertive. The best way to _learn_ to be assertive is through practice. But not everyone here will be ready to practice in real life situations. I have a list with a number of experiences people may run into that requires assertive behavior. However, I will not be handing this list out. First, we'll be doing some role playing. Gray and I will be your first example then I'll select other pairs in the class and set them up with an entirely different situation. Understand?"

The class nodded, intrigued yet unsure by this idea.

"The first category we're gonna cover is asserting yourself in work and school situations. Here's the first scenario: Someone in your class asks you to work with him on his homework after the teacher has specifically told the class that the assignment should be done without any help. Gray will be the person I'm begging to help me and he's gonna give me an assertive response."

Natsu and Gray faced each other, and before the brunet knew it, the pinkette switched into character. "Can you _please_ help me with my homework? I don't get this stuff."

"No," Gray said firmly. His eye twitched. He just _knew_ Natsu was going to do something more, like—

"But why not?" Natsu whined, whipping out the dreaded puppy-eyes of doom. "How am I even supposed to work on this assignment if I don't even know where to begin? I mean…it's _math_ for crying out loud."

"Just do what you can."

"But it's not fair!"

"Then ask the teacher for help. I'm getting back to my assignment," Gray replied as if dismissing him.

Natsu turned to the class. "Does everyone get the idea now? Remember to stand firm, make your intentions clear, and don't give long explanations. Gajeel and Levy, can you two come up here please? You'll be our next role players."

As the two approached the front of the class, Levy eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. Gajeel was going to _love_ this.

"Our next category is asserting yourself in social and everyday situations," continued the pinkette. "Here is your scenario: Someone in the van you are riding in decides to sing and does so for fifteen minutes. It begins to get on your nerves and you politely ask him to stop, but he doesn't. Gajeel will be acting as the person who won't stop singing and Levy will be the one taking assertive action."

Levy was about to begin when Gajeel suddenly broke out into song. The class covered their ears at his screeching.

"Gajeel," Levy stated loudly, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Gajeel ceased singing; he really _was_ loving this.

"Could you please stop singing?"

"Why should I? I think I have an amazing voice."

Levy sighed. "That may be; however, I have a really bad headache and your singing is a bit too loud."

Gajeel faltered. Now that he looked at his girlfriend, it looked like she _did_ have a headache. Was he the cause? Did he just make Levy's headache _worse_?

"I'm sorry," he replied quickly, making the class gape. "I didn't know you had a headache. I'll stop singing immediately."

"Well…I wouldn't want to be a bother, so you may hum softly if you'd like. Is that a fair enough compromise?" inquired Levy.

Gajeel nodded eagerly, ready to please his girlfriend and ease that headache of his. "Do you need anything for your headache? Aspirin? Uh—"

"Gajeel?" Natsu interrupted. "You _are_ aware that this is role playing and that Levy doesn't really have a headache, right?"

"Wait, so you don't have a headache?" he asked Levy, looking confused.

"No, I don't," she replied.

"Then what was all this about you saying you had a headache? You lied to me?"

"Natsu, I'm going to take him outside for a little talk. It seems he didn't realize we were _role playing_ ," commented Levy as she dragged Natsu out of the gym. Everyone watched them go expressionlessly.

"Maybe we should just scratch that one and move on," the pinkette said. The class seemed to agree. "I guess we'll have Jellal and Erza come up next."

The two groaned and made their way to the center of the gym.

"The next category is asserting yourself in medical and personal safety situations. Here's the scenario: You are walking home with a friend and realize it is getting late. A car pulls up and the driver asks if you want a ride. Your friend is tired and wants to take the ride, but you think it's too risky. Erza will be the tired friend and Jellal will be the one asserting himself," said Natsu.

"Don't go in the car, Erza," started Jellal.

"Why not? I'm tired. It's just a ride," she replied.

"We don't even know that person. And even if we did, it's much too risky. Something bad could happen."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Am I? Because I'd rather take my chances walking you home out on the streets than leaving you alone in a car with some stranger. Don't do it," Jellal insisted. "I'm only looking out for your safety."

Erza sighed. "Fine. We'll walk. But if I can't go on because of exhaustion, you're going to have to carry me."

Jellal chuckled. "Deal."

"That was very good, you two," announced Natsu as he applauded them. "Jellal let Erza know that he was listening to him by reflecting and responding to what he'd said. By saying, "Am I," Jellal was able to appeal to Erza's emotions. He didn't attack her, but let her know how he felt while also standing his ground."

Natsu then let his eyes pan over the class, letting them fall on Lucy and Loke. "The hardest part about being assertive is when you need to use it with friends and family, especially if they are really close to you. So, our final category is asserting yourself with friends and family. I'd like Lucy and Loke to come up here next. I made this one specifically for you two."

Nervous, the two made their way to the center of the gym.

"Don't look so scared," appeased Natsu. "This is your scenario: Your close friend found a kitten abandoned on the side of the road and decided to take it in, but then realized that his place didn't allow pets. So he took it to you and begged you to take care of the kitten because he was afraid of taking it to a shelter. You have enough responsibilities already and can't possibly manage caring for a kitten, too."

Everyone's eyes widened. They knew how much Loke and Lucy _both_ loved cats. It would definitely be interesting to see how this one played out.

But suddenly, Natsu just left and went into the back room. Even Gray didn't know what the pinkette was up to.

"And to make matters worse," came his voice from the back, "I'm giving you a kitten." Natsu then returned with a small, white kitten in his hand. He plopped the mewling critter in Loke's lap. "I found her on my way here. She was in a garbage can outside the gym."

The girls cooed while the eyes of Lucy and Loke widened even further.

"So Loke will be the one begging Lucy to take in the kitten. Take it away, guys," finished the pinkette.

Gawking at the kitten in his lap, Loke sputtered incoherently, so Lucy decided to step in.

"I see you have a kitten," she started.

"I do. Um…but I can't keep her. Will you take care of her for me?" Loke held the kitten out to Lucy, its little eyes looking quite chibi-like and pleading.

"Yes—I-I mean, no! I can't take the kitten!" she exclaimed in response.

"Why not? She's cute, soft, cuddly, and loving. She'd make an excellent addition to _your_ home. Doesn't she deserve that?"

Lucy whimpered. How could she say no to those eyes? And that face? Where did Loke learn to make expressions like that? "She deserves a good home, but I just can't offer her that right now. So, my answer is no."

Deciding that this was a good enough spot to finish, Natsu jumped in. "That was very good, guys. I think that's enough for today. You can go have an early lunch now."

Everyone gradually left the gym except Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Loke. The pinkette made to pick the kitten up before Lucy lunged and snatched the little critter away from him.

"I'll take her!" stated Lucy, cuddling the small kitten.

"And we'll take full responsibility. We've been wanting to get a pet," added Loke.

Gray breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank, goodness. For a minute there I thought we were taking another cat home." He froze immediately after saying that. What had he done? No one was supposed to know—

"What was that, Gray?" questioned Loke suspiciously. "Natsu, you're not living with Gray, are you?"

The pinkette fidgeted. They'd been found out. "I am."

It was Lucy's turn to be concerned. "What? Why? You two only just started going out!"

"I know, but I lost my apartment and Gray offered me a place to stay. Just…don't tell the others," Natsu pleaded.

"And why not?" interceded Loke. "We're your friends. And I'm not sure I like the idea of you living with _him_. I mean, look at how he's treated you before. And then you just up and live with him because you're dating?"

The pinkette was at a loss for words. Did that mean his friends hadn't really approved of his relationship with Gray to begin with?

"I will not stand here and let you speak to my boyfriend like that," snapped Gray, stepping in to defend Natsu. "You have _no_ idea of the situation that led up to this point, so I suggest you stop making assumptions before you know all the facts."

"Then enlighten us," stated Loke indignantly.

"I care for him…and that's all you _need_ to know," Gray replied curtly, taking Natsu by the hand and taking him out of the gym.

"Gray, slow down," the pinkette gasped as he tried to keep up with Gray's wide strides.

Gray stopped abruptly, Natsu crashing into him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Gray. It was a slip of the tongue."

"But we can probably expect a confrontation from them…and soon. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll deal with it when it comes."

* * *

"Natsu, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I just wanted to apologize to you," started Gray once they got home. "But before you say anything, let me get this out before I forget it all."

Natsu just nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I know I can be…a bit aggressive at times. I clench my fists, I glare, I shout, but in doing all those things, I've never meant to do any of it to you. I want to try working on some of these issues to make me a better person, and my quick temper is one of them. It was never my intention to ever hurt you, and if I did…then I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're boyfriend and best friend, Natsu, and…I love you."

Gray suddenly found himself with an armful of Natsu. "I love you, too, Gray. But I never saw you as being aggressive toward me. Only protective. And if you want to work on making yourself a better person, I'll help you."

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Side Kicks from the Ground**

 ***WEAPON: Side of foot and heel**

 ***TARGET: Knee (face or groin)**

 ***Roll onto one side, up on one arm/elbow, hands planted on ground**

 ***Kick with top leg and snap back**

 ***Raise yourself up with arm to continue to extend range**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	18. Falling and Getting Up

**Chapter 18: Falling and Getting Up**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Falling and Getting Up (Rated M)**

Gray had his "don't fuck with me because I'm a cold-hearted bastard and will kill you even if you come near me" expression on his face when they arrived to school that day. All last night he'd done nothing but think over Loke's words and how they'd stung. Why was it that Loke could be forgiving of everyone else's misdeeds except him? And he knew—he _knew_ —that Loke probably blabbed what he _assumed_ was going on to the rest their friends.

"Please calm down, Gray," Natsu pleaded as they made their way to the gym. It was still early and no one was there yet, so it gave him time to soothe Gray.

"I am calm."

"You don't look it."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you from them. Loke was way out of line yesterday. And he's probably blabbed to everyone else what he _thinks_ is going on. I will not stand for his false accusations," stated Gray crossly.

"We'll just deal with it when the time comes and we'll tell them the truth," insisted Natsu.

Gray paused in his steps to look at the pinkette. "How much of the truth are you willing to tell them?"

"There are some things I'd rather not discuss with them, but making them understand how we feel about each other isn't one of them. I want them to approve of our relationship, Gray," Natsu said meekly. "After what Loke said yesterday, it makes me feel like everyone's been talking about us behind our backs."

Gray sighed and opened the door to the gym. As soon as they stepped inside, their gazes automatically met the expectant ones of all their friends.

"Don't look at me," started Gajeel. "I don't even know why the fuck I'm here."

"What're you guys doing here?" questioned Natsu immediately. This was _his_ time to prep for his Self-Defense lesson and they wanted to confront him and Gray _now_?

"I'm sorry, Gray, but we wish to speak with Natsu alone," declared Loke, narrowing his eyes at Gray. That was the _wrong_ thing to say.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me. I am _not_ leaving," spat Gray.

"This doesn't concern you, Gray."

"Oh, I think it does," Gray ground out. "What are you planning on saying to him then if it doesn't concern me?"

Natsu's eyes roamed and met Erza's, and when his friend quickly winked at him, it meant that she and Jellal had his back. Relief flooded him. So, not _all_ of their friends were turning on them.

"Um…I-I think what Loke's trying to get at is why you've suddenly become so…attached to Gray," interceded Lucy.

"He said that you two have been living together because you lost your apartment, also," added Levy.

"And I think I know why," stated Loke.

"You do, do you? Then do enlighten everyone on your… _assumptions_ ," Gray growled.

Loke nodded curtly. "You probably had something to do with him losing his apartment. And then what did you do? You more than likely offered him a place to stay in return for something. A favor, perhaps? Like using him for your own sick pleasure? At first I thought you two were just dating, but when I discovered you'd been living together, I put two and two together."

"Then you'd better redo your math because you've got the wrong answer," Gray stated harshly.

"Loke, that's _not_ what's going on," Natsu intervened. "My landlord was gonna kick me out because I couldn't keep up with the rent. Gray called me on what had been going on, so I told him what happened. He offered me a place to stay with anything I'd need. I agreed to his terms. And then…a relationship started to develop between us after that."

"Again, why the fuck am I even here? It's obvious these two like each other," Gajeel repeated, looking peeved. "Just because the ginger freaksaid so, doesn't mean it's true. He _can_ be wrong, you know."

"Unlike _you_ ," Loke began, "I don't want to see Natsu getting hurt from something he can obviously avoid. You can't trust Gray, Natsu. I'm serious."

"You don't understand," insisted the pinkette.

"No, _you_ don't understand. Sure, you may preach about defending yourself both mentally and physically, but when it comes to you acting on it, you don't do it. Gray is—"

"I love him!" Natsu screamed, finally losing all patience. "I love him. No one has ever taken care of me the way he has. Gray is kind, patient, understanding, supportive, and loving. He wouldn't have done half the things he had unless he loved me back."

Loke frowned. "How can you be so sure this isn't a trick?"

"How can you be so sure that it is?" the pinkette retaliated.

"Maybe you're wrong, Loke," said Lucy. "Maybe they _do_ love each other."

"Lucy! You're taking their side?" Loke balked.

"There _are_ no sides in this. We've heard Natsu explain and I believe him. If he really were in a tough spot, he'd know what to do and get himself out of it," Lucy replied.

"This is—"

"Loke, shut up," snapped Wendy, approaching Loke heatedly. "You're trying to make an issue out of a nonexistent problem."

"We really don't need to hear it from you, Wendy," retorted Loke spitefully.

 _Slap!_

Everyone gawked after they saw Wendy's hand collide with Loke's face. He cupped his cheek in astonishment.

"Not another word," the young girl started. "I don't care if you think I'm giving some kind of speech, but this one you're all going to listen to whether you like it or not. Is that understood?"

They nodded mutely.

"Natsu has always been there for us," she continued. "He's supported everyone and has been optimistic of our hopes and dreams. Whenever any of us would have a problem, he'd be one of the first ones there to help us out. And he's stood by our side no matter what. Natsu is a true friend. But when it comes to him needing that same support—that same friendship in return—where is everyone? Off in your own little worlds? Personally, I'm glad Natsu's finally done something for himself; he's found happiness and love with another person."

"Wendy," Natsu whispered, his voice filled with awe.

"When we first stepped into Natsu's Self-Defense class, I wasn't too sure about it. But the more Natsu spoke, the more he taught, the more I started believing in myself. I found my strengths and reevaluated who I was as an individual. And you know what? I know what to do with my life now."

"Really?" Lucy gasped.

She gave a small smile. "All of you have complained at some point or another about me begging us all to get along, but Natsu was the only one who never said anything badly about them. He'd just listen. As I thought more and more, I realized that what I said to people might actually make a difference in the lives of those who _want_ to hear my words. So, I've decided to pursue a career as a guidance counselor. I want to help others with the other gifts I know I have. Natsu helped me see that."

Wendy paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"What I'm trying to say," she continued, "is that Natsu's given us so much and we've given him so little in return. And I'm not talking materialistically. Natsu is a prime example of a true friend…because he's always there to catch us when we fall. And right now, we've all let him fall. But the positive thing about falling," said Wendy as she walked over to Natsu and grabbed his arm in her hands, "is that we can help that person get back up. I stand by Natsu in this matter and I will _not_ let him fall again."

Gray stepped beside Natsu and took his other arm in his, letting his fingers meet the pinkette's as they immediately clasped each other's hands.

Natsu watched in amazement as all his friends—save Loke—joined him on the other side of the gym. "Thank you," he sighed. "Thank you so much."

No one noticed when Loke left the gym, his head bowing in shame.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today," Natsu started slowly, "I want to go over Falling and Getting Up." It was ironic how Wendy's words had somehow coincided with his lesson. "I'm gonna teach you the right way to fall and the right way to get up so that you don't end up hurting yourself. And when we practice, make sure to fall on the _mats_. I don't want to have any unwanted accidents because you're just now learning how to fall."

The pinkette moved over to the mat, his feet planted in front of it with his back facing the direction of the mat.

"In order to fall safely without injuring your tailbone, wrists, knees or neck, you're gonna collapse fall. This means you'll step back with one foot, bend both knees—and always remember to tuck in your chin so as not to hit your head or hurt your neck—and fall to one side so that you land on one buttock or the other."

Natsu demonstrated the appropriate way to fall, his chin tucked in, his arms bent at the elbows and semi-tucked near his sides, with his knees bent as he rested mostly on one buttock.

"As soon as you land like this, you're gonna roll back into the Ground Defense position. That way, you're ready to target your attacker is need be. And in order to get up, you'll start by getting into the positions you use for Side Kicks from the Ground. Plant your foot that is normally up for kicking on the floor between your ankle and knee. Then push your body up with your hands, keeping your feet in a wide stance, and slowly stand. Be ready to fall back into Ground Defense if your attacker approaches."

He showed them how to get up then he fell back down again before repeating the process a few times.

"Now, I'd like everyone else to try. Keep your distance from each other and take turns falling and getting up off the mats," Natsu directed as he released them to practice.

"I noticed that Loke didn't come to class," commented Gray absently.

"Yeah, I see that," replied the pinkette with a sigh. "I think he has some things to work through. He needs time to sort everything out."

"Aren't you angry with him?"

"Well, yeah. But he's still my friend. Maybe there's something going on we don't know about. And when he's ready, he'll let us know."

"If you say so, Natsu," Gray responded. Lucy wasn't the only one who just saw the good in people. Natsu did, too. But Gray was still trying to determine whether it was a strength or a weakness. He guessed it was probably both.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Falling and Getting Up**

 ***To fall safely without injuring tailbone, wrists, knees or neck**

 ***Collapse fall, step back with one foot, bend both knees**

 ***ALWAYS TUCK YOUR CHIN!**

 ***Fall to one side to land on one buttock or the other**

 ***Roll back into ground defense position**

 ***Get up from side kick position**

 ***Plant foot that is up for kicks, on floor between ankle and knee**

 ***Push body up with hands, keep feet in wide stance, slowly stand**

 ***Be ready to FALL BACK into ground defense if attacker approaches**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	19. Shrimping

**Chapter 19: Shrimping**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Shrimping (Rated M)**

Loke sat down on the park bench and sighed. It seemed he was becoming quite used to this place, for he always came here after an argument with Lucy. But now—it seemed—that all of his friends had turned against him. It felt like the _world_ had turned against him. Why wouldn't they just listen to him? Couldn't they see that Natsu was being used by Gray? It was all Gray's fault that Natsu couldn't see that what he was doing was wrong. But how was he going to get anyone else to realize this?

"I take it they didn't listen to you," a raspy voice said from behind him.

Loke turned in the direction of the speaker and smiled wryly. "No…they didn't," Loke replied, refocusing his attention on the trees before him. "I don't know how to get them to believe me."

The man who'd spoken sat down next to him and relaxed against the bench. "I told you this would happen. I know all too well what it's like for people not to believe you."

Loke looked back at him. He'd befriended this man by chance when he'd visited the park. It turned out that they knew the same person: Jellal Fernandes.

"My son has always made up wild stories," continued the man. "And when he talked to your friend, Natsu, my son left me because that boy told him to. I hate to say this, but that Natsu person will believe anything he's told. He's putting people in danger, not helping them."

"What did Jellal tell Natsu, exactly? I don't recall you ever telling me," Loke stated seriously.

"My son told him that I'd been abusing him or something like that. But I would _never_ do such a thing. I love my son. And don't you think if he'd actually been abused, he'd tell all of his friends? Not just the most gullible of the group?"

Loke had to admit, it did sound a bit logical. If what this man said was true, Jellal would have told _all_ of them what had been going on. "I think Natsu is being misled by his…boyfriend. It's impaired his judgment. I voiced my assertions in front of everyone and they all turned against me. I'm…at a loss for what to do next."

"Perhaps we should confront Natsu together, but make sure that he's alone so he's not intimidated by his boyfriend or his friends. That will be the best way to show him the truth," said the man.

Loke nodded. "But how?"

"Meet me back here tomorrow at the same time. We'll come up with something," he replied as he stood up to leave.

As he left, he smirked inwardly. That boy, Natsu, would pay dearly for having his son taken from him. Sure, he'd beaten Jellal occasionally, but that was only to teach him a lesson. Then that pink-headed boy had interfered. And befriending this Loke character had been a big help; manipulating someone had never been so easy. So he'd set to work on getting his revenge on Natsu.

The man he'd sent to torture and rape the pinkette had been a total failure…and a complete waste of time. He'd moved onto the next stage after that: turning his friends and boyfriend against him or vice versa. That hadn't worked either. But now, with Loke's help, he could get what he wanted.

No one messed with Mr. Fernandes…and lived.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today we're going to to talk about Shrimping," started Natsu, laughing to himself when he saw confused looks cross nearly everyone's face.

"What the hell is that?" asked Gajeel.

"Does it have to do with shrimp? Because I don't like shrimp," added Sting.

Natsu tried not to roll his eyes at that last comment. "Shrimping is a technique that can be used if your attacker breaks through your Ground Defense," he explained as he lay down on the ground in that position. "You'll pull your legs up to your chest to keep your legs between you and your attacker."

As he did so, he beckoned for Gray. Gray then dove on top of Natsu, which made the pinkette's legs press down further onto his chest because of Gray's added weight.

"If your attacker ends up doing this to get on you," began Natsu, "wait for a bit until they've pretty much put their full weight on you. Then use your knees, feet, and legs to thrust your attacker off you."

The pinkette thrust with all his might to launch Gray off him, succeeding in removing Gray from his body enough to get back into a Ground Defense position, ready to attack with Kicks from the Ground if need be.

"You don't want to perform the Shrimping technique too soon, otherwise, your attacker might be able to grab your legs. Does everyone get the idea?" Natsu asked. When they nodded, he continued. "We'll be practicing this one of the mats as well. And for those being thrust off, make sure your back is also facing the mat. We don't want any unfortunate accidents to happen."

He dismissed them to practice Shrimping, which allowed for Lucy to come over to him and Gray.

"Natsu? Can we talk?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm really worried about Loke. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. And that's not all. He's been acting so strange lately. He hasn't been himself. It's like he's…I don't know…hypnotized or something," Lucy replied.

"I don't know what to tell you, Lucy," Natsu said reluctantly. "I'm not with him as much as you are. When did you notice the change?"

"It was after we had that first argument when we came back after Spring Break. He was gone for awhile and when he came back, he was different. I just thought that he was going through a phase. You know, trying to accept or understand something new?"

"You mean the Self-Defense class?"

"Exactly. And he's just been so distant since then. I probably haven't made it any easier for him, either. I'm just…worried I'm going to lose him."

Natsu sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. "Have you asked Gajeel or Sting about it? They hang out with him more than we do."

"They don't care. As long as they're having fun, it doesn't matter," answered Lucy.

Lucy had a point. It really seemed that everyone needed to sit down and talk with him in order to get everything out in the open. You couldn't solve a problem without know what the problem was. And that might also explain why Loke had such a grudge against Gray.

"As I see it, we can't really do anything until Loke shows back up. When he does, we'll have to sit down and just talk about what's bothering him," Natsu advised. It was the best he could come up with.

"You're probably right," Lucy sighed. "I just hope he shows up soon." With that, she walked away.

"I think there's something more going on with Loke than meets the eye," interceded Gray, who'd been listening in on the conversation.

"What do you mean?" inquired Natsu.

"He seems…off somehow. Unlike himself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's being influenced by someone."

"And you would know this because?"

"It's part of how I grew up. You find weaknesses in your associates and exploit them in a way so that you can manipulate them to your advantage."

The pinkette's eyebrow raised.

"What? I know how to read people and I know how to influence them. I'm telling you, that's exactly what's happening to Loke."

Natsu crossed his arms, worry overtaking him. "If what you say is true, who's manipulating him? And for what purpose? What do they have to gain by using Loke?"

"I don't know," Gray replied solemnly.

"Could someone be after you? Because yesterday, Loke was insistent that you were using me. It was like he was trying to turn everyone against you."

Gray stared at Natsu, understanding dawning in his eyes. "I think someone's after you."

"What? Why?" the pinkette asked.

"I have people coming at me all the time because of how I act. What would they gain by turning everyone against _me_? I think someone is trying to get you to turn against me to get you alone," he surmised.

That shook Natsu up. "But who would do something like that?" the pinkette whispered, fear creeping up his spine. If someone wanted him alone, what did they plan on doing to him if they succeeded?

Suddenly, he felt Gray embrace him, his face buried in his hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I made that mistake once already. It's not happening again."

Natsu hugged him back, and exhaled shakily. Deep down, he knew Gray was telling the truth, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Shrimping**

 ***Use if attacker breaks through your ground defense**

 ***Pull legs up to chest to keep legs between you and attacker**

 ***Use knees, feet, legs to thrust attacker off you**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	20. Hip Thrust

**Chapter 20: Hip Thrust**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Hip Thrust (Rated M)**

Loke woke with a start, unaware of exactly where he was, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. As he took a few calming breaths, he observed his surroundings. He'd fallen asleep on the park bench, and by the looks of it, it was nearing sunrise.

Moving to a sitting position, his eyes glazed over as he thought back to the nightmare he'd just had. It had been the same one. The _same one_ he'd been having for weeks. And it always ended the same. These nightmares seemed to be telling him something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

They all started out with some…fuzzy, shadowy figure harming one of his friends. With everything that had been going on lately, he'd assumed that the friend in his nightmare was Natsu. Plus, with the sudden and new relationship the pinkette had with Gray, he'd also assumed the other figure was that very person. But now…he wasn't so sure.

Lately, he'd been so wrapped up in worrying and taking care of Lucy, and trying to be strong for everyone…that he was finding it harder and harder to just…live his life. There was so much violence and deception in the world; it had started to make it hard for him to trust…anyone. Even his friend's words.

So why did he trust the words of a complete stranger? Was it because he was saying exactly what he wanted to hear? That had to be it. There was no other explanation. But then…that meant Jellal's father wasn't as he claimed himself to be.

He'd screwed up big this time. And he was going to make it right.

* * *

Natsu smirked inwardly as he and Gray entered the gym hand in hand. He couldn't wait to show the brunet _this_ little lesson before class started later that day. It would be really interesting to see how he would react.

"And what are we learning today, Natsu?" Gray asked as they slowed to a stop. He was surprised when the pinkette just turned around, stood on his tiptoes, and started kissing him for all he was worth. As soon as they broke away, Natsu sauntered over to the mat with Gray eagerly trailing behind him.

But when Natsu suddenly laid down on the mat, his hands resting above his head in a seductive manner, Gray paused.

"Straddle me," said Natsu.

"What?" Gray gasped, nearly choking of the air he'd just inhaled.

"Come here and straddle me."

Swallowing convulsively, Gray inched closer to the mat before gradually lowering himself over the blond, promptly straddling him.

"You can put more of your weight down on me than that. I'm not gonna break." Natsu chuckled when Gray averted his eyes, a blush staining his cheeks as he did what he was told. "And I thought you'd like me in this position. Now…pin my arms above my head."

"Natsu, I don't think—"

"Trust me, Gray. Do it."

And he did. He had each of the pinkette's arms pinned above his head. Looking down at Natsu's flushed face, he realized how perfect it would be if he were to just—

"No!" Natsu yelled. And before Gray knew what was happening, he soon found himself flipped onto his back with the pinkette's palm a mere inch from his nose.

"What the hell—" Gray was cut off by Natsu's immediate laughter as he slid off him.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't resist. I wanted to see if I could actually startle you," the pinkette chuckled.

Gray sat up and glared at him. "Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Natsu replied, his laughter subsiding. "I guess I just wanted to see if it was possible."

"Well, you fucking succeeded. You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. First you're all seductive and then I find you screaming at me and ready to attack!"

"I'm sorry," the pinkette repeated, leaning forward to kiss Gray on the nose. "If it makes you feel any better, this is the move I'll be teaching today."

"Oh, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," Gray stated sarcastically. "Having you overpower me in class is going to do wonders for my reputation."

"Okay. So, would you rather I straddle you and then you can thrust and flip me over?"

"…on second thought, perhaps you should be the one doing the straddling." The last thing Gray wanted was to be thrusting up into the pinkette in front of a class full of their peers.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Today's technique is called the Hip Thrust. You'll use this move to change your situation when your attacker is on top of you, typically if you're being straddled," started Natsu as he moved to lie down on the mat.

"Your weapon is using the power of your hips and legs and your target is more like a goal; basically, creating an opening. Gray?"

As if on cue, Gray immediately straddled the pinkette and pinned his hands above his head. The class looked at each other awkwardly while some of the girls—like Juvia—got nosebleeds.

"When in this position, you'll slide your feet up to plant them on the floor and close to your butt. Keep yourself focused on your internal power, thrust up and drop to the side. If you think it will help your situation, role play with your attacker to distract them, but when you perform the technique, yell throughout the entire thing. Imagine yourself thrusting up through the ceiling. However, this is _not_ disabling. You _must_ follow through with another technique like a Palm Strike or an Eye Gouge."

Natsu then directed his attention back to Gray. As he slid his feet closer to his butt, he said, "You really want me, don't you?" Just as he finished his role playing statement, he thrust his hips and legs upward and dropped down to the side in a means to not only break Gray's grip on his arms, but to remove his body from atop his own, yelling 'No!' all the while. And without any delay, he followed through with a Palm Strike, his hand a couple inches from the brunet's nose.

"Does everyone get the idea?" the pinkette asked.

Sting cleared his throat. "Can we see that again?"

Gray glared at Sting as he and Natsu repeated the technique. About the third time through, Natsu realized that there was a completely _different_ reason people kept asking to see the move again.

"Perverts," the pinkette grumbled as he dismissed the class to practice.

"See? I'm not the only one," Gray said, smirking full blast.

"And it's just gonna get worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse? It's not like we'll be doing any more moves like this." When the pinkette remained silent and avoided eye contact, Gray grew concerned. "Right?"

"Um…not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray groaned.

"There might be…two more moves that require a bit of…thrusting," Natsu answered meekly.

Gray closed his eyes tightly while stifling a groan. The Hip Thrust was bad enough. He already had all kinds of naughty thoughts circulating throughout his mind, and they had two _more_ moves to learn that involved _thrusting_?

There wasn't enough cold water in the world to get rid of _his_ future problems. Not at all. Damn, sexy Natsu.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Hip Thrust**

 ***Use when attacker is on top of you in order to change situation**

 ***WEAPON: Uses the power of your hips and legs**

 ***TARGET: Goal is to create opening**

 ***Slide your feet up to plant them on the floor (close to your butt)**

 ***Keep focused on your internal power: thrust up and drop to side**

 ***Role play with attacker to distract; yell through entire technique**

 ***Imagine thrusting up through ceiling**

 ***This is not disabling: you MUST follow through with technique**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	21. Between Legs

**Chapter 21: Between Legs**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Between Legs (Rated M)**

Loke's suspicions were correct after what he'd just heard from Mr. Fernandes. "You want us to go into Natsu's home?" he repeated in a means to make things clear.

The man nodded. "Exactly. It will be the best way to confront him. And besides, Mr. Fullbuster will not be there when we arrive."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he's going to be a little hung up at work."

* * *

"Natsu, I really need to get to work now," Gray sighed as he pulled away from yet _another_ heated kiss.

"I know," replied Natsu, kissing him once more. There was just something in the air that made it hard for him to stop…well, kissing him. "I'm just saying goodbye."

"We've said goodbye a good five times already. But I'm not complaining," said Gray, cupping his face in his hands. Their lips met once more, the kiss deepening pleasantly when a cough interrupted them.

"Hello! There's someoneover here being blinded by your lovey-dovey stuff," Lucy interrupted; however, the look in her eyes was playful.

Grumbling to himself as he pulled away, Gray shot Lucy a glare. "I'll be back. Have fun studying with Lucy, Natsu. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" they cried as Gray left the apartment.

But as soon as he was gone, Natsu rounded on his best friend. "I'm gonna make you pay for that."

"Huh? Pay for what?"

"You're gonna pay for interrupting our lovey-dovey time," Natsu replied with a smirk.

Lucy took a hesitant step back. "Um, sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time. Now, what would be an appropriate punishment?" he asked, tapping his chin in thought. "I know. How about—"

And Natsu lunged at her, much to Lucy's surprise. And then he started tickling the blonde mercilessly.

"That'll teach you," he laughed along with Lucy.

* * *

Gray was furious when he walked into _Forever 21_. He was _supposed_ to be off during the weekends. Just what the fuck did his boss need him for that—

"Mr. Fullbuster, sir! Thank goodness you're here!" his boss exclaimed as he ran up toward him. "Someone's doubled our inventory! We need to sort it out!"

"What?" Gray said. How could that be? What kind of idiot would do that? Well, whatever the reason, he was just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, halting Natsu and Lucy's tickle war.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Lucy as she sat up on the floor.

"No. Did Gray forget his key or something?" Natsu replied, rising to his feet to answer the door. When he reached it, he chanced a glance through the peek hole, and when he noticed Loke standing there, he chose to open it.

"Natsu—"

"Ah, ah, ah," started an unfamiliar voice, promptly interrupting Loke. The teen looked to Natsu almost apologetically, which only confused him more. "Let's step inside, shall we?"

Natsu took a few steps back when someone else entered the apartment along with Loke. "Who are you?" he asked when the man shut the door behind him.

Shoving Loke away from him, his head smacking against the wall, was Natsu's only response. "Who I am makes no difference, for the result shall be the same," he said.

Swallowing hard, Natsu took a few more steps back, hoping to keep his distance. And when he glanced over at Loke, he saw that he was out cold. Suddenly, a flash of metal caught his eye.

"You should really keep your eye on me," taunted the man, waving a knife in the air.

Natsu felt his heart slam into his chest. Why the fuck did it have to be a knife? "Who the fuck are you? And what do you want?"

"You had something—or rather— _someone_ taken from me. So I thought I'd take something from you."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you!"

"But you know my son!" the man growled threateningly, moving closer to Natsu, the knife glinting mercilessly. "And Mr. Fernandes doesn't like it when his property is confiscated."

His son? Jellal! It all made sense now! No wonder Jellal had been so messed up at the time. This guy was a psychopath.

"He's not yours," said Natsu, trying to keep him distracted when he saw Loke stir. "Jellal's a person, not a piece of property."

"So you figured it out, did you? Well, then. It seems like I shouldn't prolong the inevitable. What do you say? Should we get this over with?" asked Mr. Fernandes lecherously.

"Get _what_ over with?" Loke _really_ needed to wake the fuck up! He couldn't distract this guy forever.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Time seemed to go in slow motion at that point. Just as Mr. Fernandes lunged at Natsu with the knife, Lucy darted in front of him, pushing the teen out of the way as she took the blade to the chest instead. As Natsu caught his bleeding friend in his arms, Loke came up behind Jellal's father with a vase in his hands, cracking the man in the skull. He collapsed on the floor in a dead heap.

"Lucy," Natsu stuttered, laying the blonde onto the floor as he added pressure to the wound on her chest.

"Natsu," she gasped. "You…okay?"

Natsu nodded through his tears. "Loke! Call an ambulance! Stay with me, Lucy. Please stay with me."

"Take care…of…Loke. I-I love him…and you…"

"Lucy!"

* * *

"Mr. Fullbuster!"

"What?" Gray snapped, looking up from the computer screen. Whatever this person had done to screw up their inventory list had _really_ pissed him off. "What could be so important that—"

"There was an accident at your apartment! They're leaving for the hospital right this minute!"

Gray felt his heart stop. "Who?"

"I don't know who's injured. But you should get to the hospital immediately."

Without a second thought, Gray left.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he was immediately intercepted by Loke. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Gray seethed.

"Gray…you don't have to like me, and I don't blame you if you hate me for all eternity after this moment, but hear me out. Jellal's father wanted revenge on Natsu. I didn't know that at the time. When I discovered his true intentions, I tried to stop him. However, he pulled a knife on me and took me to your apartment. As soon as Natsu let us in…I was shoved away and hit the wall. I blacked out for a bit." At this he paused.

"What happened next?"

"When I came to…it was nearly too late. There wasn't enough time to stop him from…I smashed him over the head with the vase and it knocked him out. But by that time…the damage had already been done. He…made to stab Natsu…but…but Lucy took the hit for him. She's in surgery right now. I…I don't know…"

Gray swallowed hard. He'd known Lucy his whole life. To lose one of his friends…

"Where's…Natsu?"

Loke sniffed, rubbing vigorously at his red and puffy eyes. "He's in the waiting room. As soon as we arrived, they took Lucy away, and he's been…well, you'll see," he answered, leading Gray into the waiting room.

Upon arrival, Gray's eyes met his boyfriend's form. He was covered in blood—Lucy's blood—and he seemed to be…empty. There was no expression on his face, his eyes were glazed over, and he was just sitting there.

"Natsu?" Gray called, kneeling in front of him as he took Natsu's face in his hands. "Hey. Look at me, Natsu. _Look_ at me."

His boyfriend's eyes appeared to focus then. And when they did—and Natsu saw just who was there with him—he broke down.

"I couldn't stop him! It happened so fast and Lucy just came out of nowhere and—"

"Shh," Gray interrupted as he tried to soothe him. He pressed his forehead against Natsu's and gently stroked his face. "This isn't your fault, Natsu."

Natsu let out a sob. "Yes, it is."

"No…it isn't," Gray stated firmly as he bit back his own tears. There was a chance he could lose one of his friends, but there was also the chance he could lose Natsu. However, Natsu's leaving him wouldn't be death; it would be him having a mental breakdown. "You need to stay strong. For me _and_ Lucy. Okay?"

"But what if she—"

Gray silenced him with a kiss. "No matter what happens…I'm still here and I'll still love you. No matter what happens."

"Mr. Dragneel?" called out a nurse. "I've brought you a change of clothing. I don't think it would be wise to see Miss Heartfilia in such a condition."

"What?" Natsu started, rising to his feet. "She's okay?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "She's recovering right now. After you get cleaned up, the two of you may see her. All right? She's in room 262."

"She's gonna be okay," Natsu whispered as the nurse walked away.

"Yes, so let's get you cleaned up," urged Gray, leading his boyfriend into the restroom. He watched as Natsu shakily removed his clothing, washing off any excess blood before putting the new set of clothes on. When he finished, they left the restroom and ventured for Lucy's room.

By the time they got there, Natsu was a nervous wreck. Gray placed a gentle arm around his waist as he opened the door and led them inside.

Lucy was propped up in a sitting position and she was wide awake. It didn't look like she was in any pain, but she appeared groggy nonetheless—probably due to whatever sedatives they'd given her.

"Hi," she rasped, smiling at the two of them.

Tears started streaming down Natsu's face as he rushed over to the side of the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry," Natsu gasped, running his hands through Lucy's hair.

"It's not your fault, Natsu," Lucy reassured him. "I pushed you out of the way."

"Why did you do that?" He couldn't wrap his mind around why his best friend would do such a thing. "You could have died! So why?"

"I didn't want to see you in pain anymore," she answered simply, taking Natsu's hand in hers and giving it a firm squeeze. "I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again. Because if you're hurt, Gray's hurt…and I love you guys too much to let that happen. You two are my best friends, and I'd do anything to protect you."

"Lucy, you weirdo, I love you, too," Natsu bawled. "And don't you ever do anything like that again! I thought I lost you!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," the blonde said with a smirk.

"I would hope not," Gray said as he cleared his throat. "Because you scared the shit out of us. I can only imagine what Erza will do when she finds out. She's probably never leave your side."

"I actually don't have a problem with that," Lucy said lightheartedly

"How bad was the—"

"—wound?" Lucy finished for Natsu. "It's not that bad. Only about fifteen stitches. I think. And it won't leave much of a scar. The cut was thin and clean."

Natsu sniffed and nodded, looking down at the bed as tears fell from his eyes again. "When will they let you out of here?"

"As soon as the discharge papers are signed," she replied with a tense shrug. "But…"

"But what?" asked Natsu.

"Nobody's…at home. Dad went on a business trip overseas, so…"

"I'll handle it," said Gray. "Do you want to come home with us now, or do you want to stay the night here?"

"I want to come home with you two," said Lucy. After what had happened, she didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Natsu smiled softly as he helped Lucy into bed. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he made to leave the room. "I'll keep the door open, so call if you need anything," he said. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Night, Natsu," replied the blonde as she started dozing off.

Leaving the room, he immediately bumped into Gray. "Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"No. I wasn't watching where I was going," said Gray. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. I just helped her into bed. I told her that if she needed anything, to just call one of us."

Gray nodded in understanding and led Natsu to their bedroom. "Jellal's father has been put away…for _good_ this time. He won't be getting out of prison."

Sighing in relief, Natsu collapsed on the bed and brought the back of his hand to his forehead. "Why does this stuff keep happening to me? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"Natsu, you're not being punished for anything if that's what you're getting at," said Gray. "There's no way to prevent this sort of thing from happening. It's out of your control."

"I wish it wasn't."

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

Natsu did _not_ want to be at school today. After bringing Lucy home Saturday afternoon, he had been acting as a nurse to his friend all Sunday. And now that it was Monday, and Lucy was home alone, he was a fucking bundle of nerves. Lucy had insisted that she'd be fine.

Also, considering Loke was nowhere to be seen, Natsu decided to keep Lucy's "incident" a secret for now.

"I hope all of you had a good weekend," Natsu stated indifferently. "Today's technique will be called Between Legs. You'll use this move when your attacker is on top of you and pinning one of your legs."

Lying down on the mat, Gray moved on top of him and pinned one of his legs. "When you get to this point, you'll hook one of your legs around one of your attacker's legs. Bring your other leg up and plant your foot on the floor close to your butt. Then you'll perform a Hip Thrust and roll to the side of the hooked leg. And remember to follow through with another technique…like an Eye Gouge or Palm Strike."

He and Gray demonstrated the technique a few times before Natsu released the class to practice the new move.

"Can we go home after this?" Natsu asked.

"Hm? Why?" responded Gray.

"I want to check on Lucy. She really shouldn't be left alone. And what if she hurts herself while trying to move around?"

Gray sighed, reluctant to allow his boyfriend to miss anymore school. But he couldn't help but feel the same way. "What do you have fifth and sixth period?"

"Those are just my electives."

"Which are?"

Natsu groaned. "Weight Training and Cooking. I can basically do whatever the hell I want in those classes since one, I'm teaching _this_ class, and two, I'm an excellent cook. It won't hurt my grades any if I miss class…for awhile."

"Fine. We can play house after lunch."

"Play house?" Natsu balked. "What do you mean by play house?"

"Just that…you're going to get all mother hen-ish." Oh, yeah. That was a great explanation.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Mother hen-ish?"

"You know, like cooking and cleaning."

Gray was digging a hole for himself.

"Anything else?"

"And acting all nice and caring and loving."

And it was getting deeper.

"Is that all?"

No, because Gray wanted to see if he could make it to the other side of the world at the rate he was digging his hole.

"Well…you kind of…coo."

"I coo?" Natsu deadpanned.

"You know. You…I think I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good idea…asshole," Natsu mumbled with an awkward smile on his face.

"And to think, I didn't even get to the _other_ duties."

Natsu smacked him in the shoulder. "Pervert," he hissed.

Gray smirked, glad that he'd been able to lift Natsu's spirits some. "But I'm _your_ pervert."

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Between Legs**

 ***Use when attacker is on top of you, pinning one of your legs**

 ***Hook one leg around one of attacker's legs**

 ***Bring other leg up and plant on floor (close to your butt)**

 ***Perform a hip thrust and roll to side of hooked leg**

 ***REMEMBER TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH TECHNIQUE!**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	22. Stomach Thrust

**Chapter 22: Stomach Thrust**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Stomach Thrust (Rated M)**

"Is this going to be another straddling move?" Gray asked reluctantly. He didn't know how much longer he could hide his… _problem_ if they had to do another thrusting move.

"Um…sort of. But this time you'll be on my back instead of straddling me," answered Natsu as he lay on his stomach on the mat. "Come on, big boy. Show me what you got?" he laughed.

Stifling a groan, Gray pressed himself down onto Natsu's back, hoping that the issue he was having in his pants would go unnoticed. No such luck.

Natsu tried not to blush when he felt something…hard…press against his ass. "Are you all right, Gray?"

"Yes," he hissed. "So just do whatever it is you're going to do."

With a quick movement, Gray found himself on his back with Natsu's hand—yet again—in his face. But something was different this time around. Natsu was…looking at him differently.

Natsu gradually lowered his hand and leaned his face closer to Gray's, his breathing becoming heavy. When their lips met, he straddled Gray, eager to deepen the kiss. But Gray had other plans.

Gray flipped their positions, using the Hip Thrust to do so. Natsu lay with his back against the mat, his hair splayed around his face, and panting ever so slightly. A bright blush stained his cheeks as Gray kissed him again, grinding their hips together as a small test to see if Natsu was ready for more.

Natsu moaned at the sensation, his legs seeming to have a mind of their own as they wrapped themselves around Gray's waist, increasing the friction. "Gray," he moaned as his boyfriend's lips latched themselves to his neck.

"I love you, Natsu," said Gray as he nipped and sucked at the tender flesh.

"Mn…I love you, too," he replied, bucking his hips. He was losing control. However, it was too much too soon. "But stop. I don't…wanna do this here."

Gray took a deep breath and pulled away as he tried to get his raging hormones under control. What had he been thinking? They weren't ready for this stage of their relationship yet.

"Hey," Natsu called, drawing Gray's attention back to him. "I want to do this as much as you do, but I'm…scared. Just give me some time. Please?"

"Natsu," Gray sighed, resting their foreheads together. "Don't force yourself to be ready for something when you're not. I'd wait forever to have you. And we'll only ever go as far as you want to."

"Thank you," replied Natsu, wrapping his arms around Gray's neck and bringing him close. This was how he wanted to stay—safe and secure—forever.

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Good morning, everyone!" Natsu greeted cheerfully. "Today we'll be working on a new technique called the Stomach Thrust. You'll use this move when you are on your stomach and your attacker is on your back."

Natsu lay face down on the mat with Gray pinning him to the ground from behind. "Your goal is to curl up into a fetal position while getting your knees to your chest. You'll want to yell during the entire technique. And don't give up! This technique can be slow. And again, this sort of move is _not_ disabling, so you'll have to follow through with another technique."

Next, Natsu gathered his knees up to his chest, appearing to be in a fetal position of some kind, and thrust Gray off of him. He then moved so that he would be in a better position to follow through with a Palm Strike.

"Does everyone get the idea?" he asked. When the class nodded, he released them to practice once more.

"I think you like seeing me on my back," Gray stated absently.

"Why is it that whenever we get to this class, you have to be a pervert?"

Gray sat up and smiled. "Maybe we should practice you pinning me for awhile and see where that goes." He just couldn't resist teasing Natsu. It was far too fun.

Natsu had just opened his mouth to retort when his cell phone went off. Digging into his pocket, he opened it. "Hello?"

" _Help me!_ "

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

" _These stupid cats are what's wrong! They're going at it!_ "

Stupid cats? Natsu was confused for a moment until he remembered that Loke had handed him Charle to give to Lucy while she recuperated. He wasn't ready to face her yet, so he'd opted for sending over their cat. But he still wasn't sure what Lucy was going on about.

"If they're fighting again, just spray a little bit of water on them. That should break them up."

" _That's not what I mean,_ " Lucy whined. " _They're…getting it on. Do you understand now?_ "

"Wait. What? I don't—"

" _Do I really have to spell it out for you?_ " she roared through the phone. " _Charle and Happy are getting it on! The neighbors can hear them, I'm going blind, and they just won't stop having se—_ "

"Don't finish that sentence!" Natsu cut in as the image of the two cats…doing things…entered his mind. Oh, no. They had two orgasmic cats fornicating in their apartment with Lucy being traumatized by it. Wait…did cats even have orgasms? Shaking his head, he refocused on Lucy. "We'll be home as soon as we can, okay? Bye!"

" _Bu—_ "

And with that, Natsu hung up the phone.

"What did Lucy want? Is she all right?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Oh, _s_ _he's_ all right. So are Charle and Happy," Natsu replied sarcastically. "And guess what? You're gonna be a grandpa."

Grandpa? How the hell would he going to become a grandpa?

Noticing Gray's obvious confusion, Natsu thought it in his best interest to…enlighten him. "Charle and Hapy have been doing the nasty all day."

The expression on Gray's face when that new bit of information finally sank in was priceless.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Stomach Thrust**

 ***Use when you are on your stomach, attacker is on your back**

 ***Goal is to curl up into fetal position, getting knees to chest**

 ***YELL during entire technique; don't give up, this technique is slow**

 ***NOT disabling: follow through with techniques**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	23. Defense Against Guns

**Chapter 23: Defense Against Guns**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Defense Against Guns (Rated M)**

Natsu's eye twitched when he chanced a glance at Charle and Happy. They were curled up next to each other and they looked—dare he say it— _very_ sated. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it. Poor Lucy.

Oh, well. No harm done. Well, maybe Lucy's psyche was destroyed and her remaining innocence tainted, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Don't leave me!" Lucy whined dramatically from the couch.

Raising an eyebrow, Natsu resisted rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should study drama in college."

"That's not funny! You can't leave me with those two… _things_. I've been traumatized! You should take me with you!"

"Lucy, you being traumatized would only happen if you walked in on me and Natsu—"

"Don't say it!" Lucy screeched, interrupting her friend while glaring murderously at him.

Gray just shrugged and turned to Natsu, who currently had a mix of horror and embarrassment on his face. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"You just…implied that we…we—"

"—had sex? Yes, although we haven't done that. And speaking of which, do you think you'd be loud? Because if so, we may have to get the bedroom soundproofed. We don't want to wake the neighbors in the middle of the night," continued Gray in a sincere manner.

The jaws dropped on both Natsu and Lucy as they gaped at him, appalled by this conversation. Was this really happening? Was Gray really speaking about this as if it were…a natural, everyday thing?

"You insatiable bastard!" Natsu shrieked, waving an accusing finger at him. "You think you'd be so good that I'd make noise? You're so full of yourself!"

"As I recall, Natsu, you were pretty vocal yesterday in the gym. And it echoed fairly well in there," Gray said, smirking.

Lucy paled. "You guys had sex in the gym?"

"Hm? No. But we did a bit of making out," Gray added, grinning mischievously. "He moaned like a—"

"AUGH! JUST GO TO SCHOOL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy cried, covering her ears as she started singing an annoying little ditty to block out Gray's words. She didn't want to think about her best friends having sex.

"Your ass is history," Natsu hissed as they left the apartment. "How could you say that to her?"

"That depends. What do you plan on doing to my ass?"

"I'm gonna kick it if you don't stop."

"I think I'd prefer it if you spanked it."

"That's it!"

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"Um, are you okay, Gray?" Jellal asked, noticing the sour expression on Gray's face.

"I'm…fine," he ground out in a tone which only made the other teen cower.

Natsu had been serious about the 'kicking his ass' thing. Perhaps he shouldn't have gone so far as to grope Natsu's ass. That was probably what had made Natsu literally kick him in the ass…and it hurt like a bitch! An apology was definitely in order.

"Natsu?" Gray called softly as his boyfriend started dragging a box into the gym.

"What?" he spat.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to get so carried away with my teasing."

His grip faltering on the box, Natsu turned to face him. "I don't like being…grabbed like that," he whispered. "It…made me think of what…happened to me before."

Gray inhaled sharply. "Natsu, I didn't mean it in that way," he said quietly.

"I know you didn't. But you said you always wanted me to be honest with you, so I…wanted you to know that. And I'm sorry about how I reacted."

Gray pulled Natsu into his arms and hugged him gently. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I kind of…did that to you out of nowhere, so it's only natural that it would shock you. You were only reacting on instinct." He kissed Natsu's forehead. "How about you get started on your class now?"

"Okay," replied Natsu as he wandered off with the box. Gray watched him go. They still had a long ways to go in their relationship. And he really needed to keep in mind that he shouldn't touch his boyfriend when he was unaware of it. Natsu had to _see_ that the contact was going to happen before anything…otherwise he'd have a reaction like he did this morning.

"We're gonna be dealing with weapons today," announced Natsu. "More specifically, Defense Against Guns. With this, there are a few different things that could be done. First off, you can use verbal skills to assess your attacker's motivation. And you can also use a 'broken record' technique—meaning you repeat what they're saying—to get them to point their gun away from you. During this, you would also move your body _very slowly_ out of range."

He then reached into the box and pulled out a piece of foam that had been shaped to look like a gun; it was pure white and looked like a kid had created it. Tossing it to Gray, he continued.

"There is also disarming, but I don't recommend doing this unless you are absolutely sure you have no other options. It's getting up close and personal with your attacker. So, _if_ you decide to disarm, you'll move your entire body as quickly as you can to the side of your attacker. Use both of your arms to block the arm or hand holding the gun. Push your attacker's arm away from you and quickly grip your attacker's hand with your thumb on his or her knuckles."

Natsu then showed them how to grip the attacker's hand by demonstrating on Gray, who held the foam gun.

"You're then gonna use your other hand to secure the weapon. Your thumbs should be parallel. With your lower hand, quickly snap the gun hand up and back to break your attacker's finger and perhaps force the gun out of his or her hand," he continued, demonstrating the action—with the exception of breaking Gray's finger, of course.

"Everyone get the idea?" The class nodded enthusiastically; it was like a scene from a movie or something. "There are foam guns for everyone to use for practice, so get into pairs and try it out."

The students split themselves into pairs, grabbing foam guns and practicing.

"I think Gajeel and Sting are enjoying this far too much," stated Gray as he watched them pretend they were…holding up a store or something.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to steal the damn guns," Natsu replied. "They're like a pair of five-year-olds."

"A pair of _horny_ five-year-olds."

"I really _do_ think it's this class that makes you like this," Natsu commented as he tried to will away the image that came unbidden to his mind. "Who would have thought you'd be the dirty-minded one?"

"Would you prefer it if I wasn't?" At this point, Gray was willing to do anything if it at least made Natsu more comfortable. But when Natsu started blushing, he grew curious. "Well?"

"Your perverted nature is starting to grow on me," he answered embarrassedly. "Just don't do any surprise groping and things will be fine."

Gray's smile rivaled that of a child who'd just walked into a toy store. It was…kind of scary. But cute all the same.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Defense Against Guns**

 ***Use verbal skills to assess attacker's motivation**

 ***Use "broken record" to get them to point gun away from you**

 ***Move your body VERY SLOWLY out of range**

 ***IF you decide to disarm: Move your entire body quickly to side of attacker, use both arms to block arm/hand holding gun, push attacker's arm away from you, quickly grip attacker's hand with your thumb on his knuckles, use other hand to secure weapon; your thumbs parallel, with lower hand, quickly snap gun hand up and back to break his finger, perhaps force gun out of his hand**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	24. Defense Against Knives

**Chapter 24: Defense Against Knives**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Defense Against Knives (Rated M)**

"I can't believe this is it," Natsu muttered under his breath as he and Gray entered the gym early that morning.

Gray froze. "What's it?"

"Today's our last day doing this."

Doing… _this_? Was natsu going to break up with him? NO!

"Um, Gray? Why do you look like you're freaking out?" Natsu asked slowly. His question was met with an unexpected response. Gray suddenly dove in front of him, cowering on his knees as he hugged him tightly around the legs. "Gray?"

"Please don't break up with me!" Gray…bawled? "Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry! Just tell me what it was and it won't happen again! Ever!"

What the hell? "Why do you think I'm gonna break up with you?" Seriously, did Gray take stupid pills this morning?

Teary blue eyes met confused ones. "You said today was out last day doing this."

Yep. Gray had taken some stupid pills. "I meant teaching Self-Defense. Not our relationship." Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair as this information sank in. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Natsu… _wasn't_ breaking up with him? Gray's eyes then became quite chibi-like as he jumped up and pulled Natsu into a fierce hug. "I am never letting you go!" he cried.

"Gray! Let go!" Natsu whined, but Gray's grip wouldn't loosen. "That's the last time I let you have an espresso."

"What? Why? It was soooo good!"

"Because you're acting worse than Erza when she has strawberry cake!" Natsu exclaimed as he struggled to get free.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When it's _you_ , it's a bad thing! A _very_ bad thing!"

* * *

 _ **4th Period – Self-Defense**_

"All right, class. Today is our last day of Self-Defense. And I must say that it has been a pleasure working with all of you. I hope the knowledge you've gained in this course will ultimately help you in the future," started Natsu as he eyes glanced over the group.

Wait…was Gajeel crying? Moving on.

"So, to wrap this class up, we'll be working on Defense Against Knives. This technique is exactly the same as Defense Against Guns except for one thing: there is likely to be blood. Remember that you _can_ survive cuts and/or knife wounds. Use your clothing to protect your arms and to whip at your attacker."

Natsu then stepped over to Gray, who held a flimsy plastic knife—like those used on Halloween. He did the same process that was done with the guns.

"You can also throw clothing or objects at your attacker; get behind furniture, bushes, cars, etc. Also, use similar disarming moves, but be aware of your attacker switching the knife to the opposite hand. Do you guys understand? If so, get in the pairs you were in yesterday and grab a toy knife and start practicing." The students did just that.

"Are you going to miss teaching?" Gray asked as he watched the other students with Natsu.

"I guess I am. But there's always the possibility for me to do this in the future. That's why I've been saving up for college."

College? "Are you planning on going to college after graduation? Where?" Gray inquired eagerly.

"I plan on starting college this fall semester. I got in! Is…that all right with you, though?"

"Of course it is. I'll be attending this fall also. I'm majoring in Business. And you're going to do Kinesiology, right?"

Natsu smiled. Gray remembered. "Right."

"Then going to college is what we'll do. And we'll take care of each other along the way. So…will you give me a real chance at letting me take care of you completely?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Natsu's heart was too overwhelmed with love to react with words. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Say yes!" Loke shouted, a smile on his face; apparently, he'd finally accepted their relationship.

Gray and Natsu turned and faced the class in shock. They'd…kind of forgotten they were there. But everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting for Natsu to answer.

"Um…" Natsu started, nervousness consuming him. Was Gray…like, asking him to marry him or something? He had to be sure. "Are you…asking me to marry you?" he whispered.

Gray's eyes showed nothing but confusion. "Uh…no?"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean…you know… _take care_ of you."

There was a long pause before Natsu erupted. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Gray barely had time to dodge the fist that came hurling at him. "Natsu, what the hell?!"

"HOW DARE YOU PROPOSITION ME!"

"I wasn't propositioning you! I swear!"

"Then what the heel did you mean?"

Gray took a deep breath when Natsu paused his punches. He would have looked amusing if the situation hadn't been so serious. "What I mean is that our love— _real_ love—is not based on romance, candlelit dinners, and walks along the beach. It's based on respect, compromise, care, and trust. When you truly love someone, as I do you, you feel every joy, sadness, and pain of the other as if it were your own. That's what I mean. Will you share that—everything—with me?"

This was a big step in Natsu's eyes. But he needed to start trusting gray… _really_ trusting him. And here was his chance to show that he did. "Yes."

The class erupted in cheers while Gajeel and Sting gave catcalls, which only made Natsu blush to no end.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What're you guys acting like this for? It's not like we're getting married!"

Gray bit his cheek to stop from laughing. "You probably shouldn't have said that, Natsu."

"Why?"

"Look."

And he did. Apparently, all of those in favor of their relationship got some serious nosebleeds from that image he'd indirectly implied.

"Why the hell are they getting nosebleeds? It's not like we did anything!" Natsu protested.

"I know," smirked Gray. This was going to be good. "What you said was no reason for them to get nosebleeds."

"Exact—ly?" Natsu panicked when Gray suddenly pulled him into his arms. "Gray?"

"I think we should actually _give_ them a reason." With that, Gray leaned in, giving his boyfriend a kiss that he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **Self-Defense Recap – Defense Against Knives**

 ***Similar to gun techniques, except that there is likely to be blood**

 ***Remember that you can survive cuts/knife wounds**

 ***Use clothing to protect your arms, to "whip" at attacker**

 ***Throw clothing, objects; get behind furniture, bushes, cars, etc.**

 ***Use similar disarming moves; be aware of attacker switching knife to opposite hand**

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	25. Epilogue

**Chapter 25: Epilogue**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 ***Author's Note #1** – WARNING: The moves described in this fic CAN hurt others. Do NOT use these moves unless it is for SELF-DEFENSE. If you are interested in learning/practicing SELF-DEFENSE, please CONSULT a PARENT/GUARDIAN and/or sign up for a CLASS on SELF-DEFENSE.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Epilogue (Rated M)**

Wendy had kept her word and decided to pursue a career in psychology. Working to help people, especially teens, became her new dream.

Lucy and Loke—after reconciling—decided to venture out into the world, exploring new places, cultures, and ideas. They planned to open their own shop where you could buy artifacts and treasures from everywhere.

Jellal was able to regain his father's business; however, he converted it into a small orphanage. Erza decided to help him, and since they were now dating, their lives felt complete.

Levy—and Gajeel, too, surprisingly enough—decided to open their own Café where Gajeel spent most of his time in the kitchen creating new and delicious creations. The both of them couldn't be happier.

Rogue and Sting decided, since fighting was all they could do, to get more discipline in the area. And with the opening of their Dojo getting nearer, everyone could see the change in them.

Gray and Natsu did, in fact, go to university on the subject areas they'd decided on before. But that wasn't all. They had saved enough to purchase a dilapidated building and transformed it into a safe house for anyone needing to escape from a life of abuse, homelessness, etc. It was a safe haven that provided food, shelter, and a fresh start for anyone who was ready and willing to accept it.

Life is full of surprises and unexpected turns. Journeys begin and end, and new doors open while others close. Moving above and beyond your tight knit circle of friends can be scary and daunting, but the future holds more than one can possibly imagine.

Be smart. Be safe. Be secure.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
